Lily's Hunt for the Horcruxes
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: James and Harry are murdered, and Lily is left alone. She goes on a mission for the Order with Remus and Sirius to kill Voldemort... and is accompanied by Severus Snape. Crazy seductive Bellatrix in later chapters, and the rise of another Dark Lord. rated M to be safe.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. **

The Beginning

Lily was feeling depressed and lonely again as she lay on the couch in her living room, watching a stupid show on the television.

It had been a month since Lord Voldemort had murdered her husband, James, and one year old son, Harry. It happened on October 31, Halloween.

She thought about the events of that night constantly and what she could have done differently to help her son and husband survive. What perplexed her the most was Voldemort's behavior; he had spared her life.

Lily and James had been sitting in the kitchen, talking and laughing, and Harry was upstairs, asleep in his crib. They heard the front door being blasted open and jumped up from their chairs; they knew it was Voldemort. James had told her to go upstairs and protect Harry while he held him off.

James knew that he wouldn't be seeing her again, so he hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss goodbye before he ran to the living room. Lily rushed upstairs and was about to take Harry from his crib when the tall dark figure appeared in the doorway.

Voldemort snarled, "Stand aside, girl," and blasted Lily into the wall, where she fell to the floor. She couldn't move; she was paralyzed.

Voldemort stood over her, ran his long fingers down her pale face and whispered, "It's a good thing he favors you, that he requested that I let you live, or you would be as dead as your husband. I reward my faithful followers, although I do not know what he sees in you, you dirty mudblood. And now you will watch as your little brat dies."

Voldemort walked over to the crib where little Harry slept and pointed the long yew wand at him. Lily tried to scream, but she couldn't, her mouth wouldn't work. She was screaming inside, though, her heart was pounding so hard she thought she was going to have a heart attack; she had to stop him from killing her son!

Voldemort shrieked "Avada kedavra!", and Lily was blinded by a bright green light. When she could see again, Voldemort was levitating Harry's limp body from the crib, and landed it right in front of her, right in her line of vision. Then he apparated with a loud crack, giving an evil cackle before he disappeared.

Lily was still paralyzed; she couldn't turn her head, and she was forced to stare at Harry's little body, her insides tearing apart. Why couldn't he have killed her, too? What was there to live for now? Her family was gone.

Lily was in the same spot when the aurors and Order members arrived thirty minutes later to sort out the mess. They found her in the room and performed the counter curse so she could move again.

"NO!" Lily could finally scream. "Harry, Harry." She began sobbing as she cradled her baby in her arms. How could someone just kill an innocent child?

Suddenly Sirius was there besides her, and Remus too.

"Lily, I'm sorry," Sirius said, tears gleaming in his eyes as he hugged her tightly.

"Kill me," Lily wailed. "Just kill me!"

"Lily, it's okay." Remus said, wincing at the pain in her voice.

"He made me watch. I didn't want to, but he made me!" Lily cried and broke away from Sirius. She dashed down the stairs, still holding Harry.

James' rigid body was lying next to the couch; Lily grabbed him, and tried to drag his body out the front door.

"Lily, what are you doing? Calm down." Remus said, reaching out to grab her arm; Sirius and Remus had followed her downstairs.

"We're leaving, it's not safe here."

Remus grabbed Lily around the waist, and Sirius pulled James out of her arms. Then he pried Harry away from her and laid him gently on the couch.

"NO! I have to save them!" Lily cried. "What are you doing? He's coming, he's coming!"

Her two friends carried the flailing, fighting Lily outside and disapparated to Sirius' apartment. And Lily never stopped screaming the whole time about trying to save her family.

An hour later, Lily was lying on Sirius bed, sleeping, while Remus and Sirius sat beside her, talking quietly.

They had given her a sleeping drought so she would have a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

"Why didn't he kill her, though? I don't understand it. Why not finish the job?" Sirius said.

"I don't know, Sirius." Remus said quietly, staring at Lily's face.

"None of this would've happened if Peter didn't disclose the location of the house to Voldemort. He truly is a little rat. Why did I change Secret-Keeper to him? It should be me dead, not James and Harry. It was all my FAULT!" Sirius screamed and pounded the bed side table so hard that it cracked.

"Sirius, shut up, you're going to wake her up." Remus said as Lily turned over. "And, no it wasn't your fault. We trusted Peter; he was our friend. Who could've known that Peter would have betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort? Nobody could predict that. It's over, we can't do anything about it. People die everyday in this god forsaken war. It was only a matter of time before it was somebody we cared about."

Lily awoke to darkness. She rubbed her head. Where was she? She could hear people in the other room. Sirius? Was that Sirius?

Lily got out of the bed she was lying in, and carefully made her way through the darkness to a slit of light that came through under the door. She opened the door and peeked out.

It was Sirius' apartment. Sirius was sitting on the couch, sobbing while Remus stood next to him, a comforting hand lying on his shoulder. Lily blinked. She had never seen Sirius break down before. What on earth could've happened? And then, it all rushed back to her, hitting her like a brick. She fell to the floor with a thump.

"Oh my god." she whispered. "They're gone, they're really gone."

And she sat there, listening to Sirius crying in the other room, and matching his sobs with her own.

Lily had gone back to her own house, after staying with Sirius for a few days. She thought about what Voldemort said, day and night.

Who was this Death Eater that 'favored' her? And since when has Voldemort ever cared about somebody else's feelings?

A shiver ran down her spine every time she thought of a mysterious masked Death Eater knocking on the front door, trying to woo her.

The gifts were bad enough; she didn't want to see the face that had left them.

The first one was a bunch of beautiful white lilies tied up with red lace with a card that read, 'My deepest consolations for your loss' that was left on her doorstep.

Lily had thought they were from Sirius, but when she asked him about it, he said, no that he didn't leave them.

Every few days, there was something else; a sweet blueberry pie, a diamond necklace, a pretty green dress that matched her eyes, a book on charms, and they all had cards signed, 'To Lily', nothing else.

It was starting to creep Lily out, and when Sirius visited, she told him about the gifts and what Voldemort had said. She hadn't told anyone else, but she trusted Sirius so much; he was like a brother to her.

"Whoever it is, they must know me well; I mean a book on my favorite subject, my favorite desert, and a dress that matches my eyes?" Lily said, fidgeting where she was sitting on the couch.

"Lily, I don't know what to tell you, but if you want, we could get some aurors to come and stand guard over the house until whoever it is is caught."

"No, don't waste the aurors on me. They're needed in the war."

"Why can't this damn war be over?" Lily cried suddenly. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I just feel like giving up sometimes, Sirius. I need to fight Voldemort again. I can't stay here. I want my revenge."

"Okay, calm down." Sirius looked alarmed. Lily rarely lost her temper.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore, maybe he has an assignment we could do together with Remus."

**Tell me what you think! Review Please :) **


	2. Horcruxes

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

A few days later, Remus, Lily and Sirius attended a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, which was a secret organization founded by Albus Dumbledore to help defeat Lord Voldemort and his followers.

Albus Dumbledore started off the meeting with the usual news about the war, and then he assigned missions to the members. At the end of the meeting there was a moment of silence for Benjamin Fenwick, who was killed by the Death Eaters. There wasn't even a proper burial, as only bits of him were found.

Benjy's wife, Patience Fenwick, who was also in the Order, was standing a corner, crying silently, and everyone gave her a hug and a smile of support on their way out.

Dumbledore sat in the chair in the front of the room, watching everyone with his blue eyes as they left, a sad look on his face as he watched Patience exit. He caught Lily's eye and beckoned her over; Remus and Sirius followed.

The threesome stood in front of Dumbledore, waiting, as he scanned the room to make sure nobody else was present, then stood up so that he could look Lily in the eye.

"First, Lily, I must say I am truly sorry for your loss." the old man bowed his head. "Your husband was a great man, better than I will ever be, and I am sure Harry would've followed in his footsteps."

Lily nodded as she felt her eyes burning and a lump forming in her throat. Don't cry, don't cry, she thought. Be brave, for them.

"I have a very important mission for you three." Dumbledore continued, his tone suddenly more business-like. "I have not confided this secret to anyone else, and I must ask that you do the same. Only one other person besides Voldemort and I know about it. No one else must know. It would put this whole mission at risk, and perhaps even the fate of the war."

Lily looked at her friends with her eyebrows raised.

"Now, have any of you ever heard of horcruxes?"

They all shook their heads no.

"Horcruxes are powerful objects in which a witch or wizard hides a fragment of his or her soul. These objects create the ability to resurrect oneself if the body is destroyed. And the more horcruxes you create, the closer to true immortality you become. Only by committing a most terrible act, one of murder, can you make a horcrux.I believe Lord Voldemort has created six horcruxes. This is a dark realm where he ventured into alone; there are few accounts of witches and wizards creating horcruxes, and when they do, it is only one. At this point, Lord Voldemort is not even human anymore. Just one seventh of a piece of soul that is using his body as a container."

Lily, Remus and Sirius were staring wide-eyed at Dumbledore.

"So what is it that you want us to do?" Remus asked warily.

"Well the only way to really stop Voldemort at this point is to destroy his horcruxes. I have located a few of them, and destroyed them, but I require your help to obtain the others."

"How do you know that he only made six horcruxes?" Sirius asked sharply. "What if he made seven, or eight, and just when we think we've destroyed them all and go to kill Voldemort, he doesn't die, because there's still another horcrux out there?"

"I understand your concern, Sirius, but I have a very strong hunch that he made six. It was in the memory of a friend."

Sirius looked disgruntled when Dumbledore didn't say anything else, like he wanted to know every last detail of this 'memory'. But that was the way Dumbledore was; he usually didn't tell you more than you needed to know, just the facts.

"So what are the horcruxes that you destroyed?" Lily asked.

"One of them was a locket, a Slytherin heirloom, owned by Voldemort's mother."

"Voldemort had a mother? I bet she didn't like the way he turned out." Sirius joked.

"Could you be serious here?" Lily said, annoyed.

"I am Sirius!"

Lily punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Can we continue here?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore had been watching Lily and Sirius with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Sirius, I'm glad that you still have your humor in these bad times."

Sirius smirked and Lily gave him a look.

"Your brother, Regulus," Dumbldore said, nodding at Sirius. " he brought me a horcrux. After he became a Death Eater and before Voldemort killed him, he brought me the locket. Regulus didn't know what it was, of course, but he knew that it was important to his master. He wanted to help stop the war. After joining Voldemort, Regulus saw the truth and knew that he had to help stop Voldemort."

Sirius looked shocked. "I never knew... I thought Voldemort killed him because he was useless...I always hated him for becoming a Death Eater."

"Always remember that Regulus died a free man, Sirius. He denounced his loyalty to his master and was killed for it, but he knew what he did was right." Dumbledore said, before he continued on about the horcruxes.

"I also destroyed another one. It was also a Slytherin heirloom, and a ring that belonged to Voldemort's grandfather. And I know where the others are located, it is just a matter of retrieving them. Voldemort seems to choose hiding places that are of great importance to him, or mark an event in his life. He also chooses powerful objects in which to hide his soul, objects that connect him toHogwarts and the wizarding world."

"So what are the other horcruxes?" Remus asked.

"There is a diary he used to write in as a boy, when he attended Hogwarts, and it resides in Malfoy Mansion. Voldemort gave it to Lucius Malfoy to keep safe. The forth one is a golden cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. I believe it is in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts Bank. The fifth horcrux also belonged to a Hogwarts founder; a tiara worn by Rowena Ravenclaw. The tiara is somewhere at Hogwarts, and I am currently searching for it. And finally, Nagini, Voldemort's giant snake, is a horcrux also."

"How do you know all this?" Sirius asked. "If it's such a secret, how did you even find out?"

"I have an inside man, who has been spying on Voldemort for me." Dumbledore gestured behind the threesome and they looked around.

There was a man dressed all in black, standing in the corner in the shadows. As he stepped into the light, Lily gasped and Sirius and Remus drew their wands. It was Severus Snape, and Lily, Remus, and Sirius knew him from Hogwarts.

"What's he doing here?" Sirius growled. "He's a Death Eater."

"Yes, you are correct, my dear Sirius, he is a Death Eater, but he is also my spy."

"How can you trust him?" Remus said.

"That, I'm afraid, is between Severus and I." and his blue eyes flashed at Lily.

"Sev," Lily whispered, stepping forward. She had known him well at Hogwarts, before he started hanging out with his future Death Eater friends. They were best friends. When he became a Death Eater after his last year at Hogwarts, she couldn't believe it, and cried for James asked her what was wrong, she just told him that a friend had died. It was true in a sense, because anything Lily had ever known in Severus was gone, and now he was on the opposite side, the evil side. Maybe she would even wind up fighting against him one day. But now, here they were, on the same side again. Severus looked weary with bags under his eyes, and his dark robes were falling off his skinny form.

"Lily," Severus said, black eyes glinting as he stared at her. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Severus will be accompanying you on your mission, as he has access to places which you do not." Dumbledore said. "I also have some things here that might come in useful." Dumbledore waved his wand, and a purple silk bag appeared in midair and flew to his hand. He gave it to Remus, who opened it and took a peek inside. It contained many dark magic detectors, Polyjuice Potion, some medical supplies, and other things that might be of use.

"Oh, and Remus, Severus had agreed to concoct a Wolfsbane potion to help you get through the full moons. It is a fairly recent breakthrough, you probably haven't tried it yet."

Remus looked suddenly happy at the prospect of this new potion that might be able to help him; he always had his ears open for breakthroughs for werewolfism.

"One more thing," Dumbledore said, pulling a small vial full of a yellow liquid out of his pocket and swishing the contents around. " This is basilisk venom. Is it one of the few ways to kill a horcrux. I would rather destroy the horcruxes myself, but if you are ever in a situation where you need to destroy one in a hurry, use this."

" Severus will help you obtain the other horcruxes. It is best that you start searching as soon as possible. The sooner we destroy them all, the sooner Voldemort can be stopped, and the killing ended."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Lily said fiercely. "Voldemort, here we come. You'd better watch out."

As Lily, Remus and Sirius left, with Severus trailing after them, Dumbledore whispered, "Stay safe. Be careful. Voldemort will be defeated, and I want you all to live to see that day."


	3. Kiss

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Lily honestly didn't know what Albus Dumbledore was thinking, teaming them up with Severus. Remus would probably be willing to forgive Severus for being a Death Eater, especially since Dumbledore trusted Severus. It might take him a little while, but he would give in, he always did. But Lily wasn't so sure about Sirius. Sirius hated Snivellus, a nickname he came up with for Severus while they were at Hogwarts.

Lily had became friends with Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius in the forth year after James asked her out. The gang didn't take a liking to her friend Severus, and a few weeks after Lily and James' first date, Severus started hanging out with some Slytherin kids that came from Death Eater families, and James and Sirius began harassing him.

Lily felt bad for Severus, but no matter how much Lily asked James to stop, he wouldn't. It was only after a prank in their 6th year, where Lily threatened to breakup with James if he didn't quit it, that he stopped.

James and Sirius had tied Severus to a tree in Hogmeade village during one of the student's visits there. It was February, and very cold, and the boys had disarmed Severus, leaving his wand lying on the snowy ground about ten feet in front of him. He was out there for a few hours before he could untie himself, and when he was finally free and able to walk up the castle, he was almost frozen. He was actually blue.

Lily visited Severus in the hospital wing after she had yelled at a cringing James for an hour, in the middle of the common room, while onlookers sniggered. Severus, lying in the hospital bed and slowly regaining his color, had seen Lily walk in with James{who she forced to come and apologize} and his automatic reaction was to jump up and grab for his wand on the bedside table.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing...and James wanted to apologize." Lily said, nudging James.

"I don't need apologies, and I certainly don't need your sympathy, Mudblood!" Severus scowled, never moving his wand off James.

"How dare you call her that!" James yelled pulling out his own wand.

The nurse on duty rushed over. "What is going on here? Put down those wands immediately!"

"I will not lower mine until he leaves!"

"Come now, you must go, you're upsetting the patient." the nurse said, shooing James out of the room.

Lily was watching Severus with tears in her eyes.

"I will never understand how you could like such an arrogant fool, Lily. I thought you were smarter than that.I thought we were friends, but I could never be friends with someone who hangs out with Potter. I just don't understand how you could fall for _him_." Severus spat and then he pulled the curtains around his bed closed.

Severus watched Lily's shadow, which was silhouetted on the curtain, stand motionless for a moment, then walk away.

You are such an idiot! Severus thought, knees drawn up to his chin as he grasped his black hair angrily. _How could you call her that! How could you say those things to her? She never going to want to talk to me again. Lily! _Severus felt a burning in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut. Potter stole Lily from him, and he would make Potter pay. He was done with everybody, he didn't care anymore. If he lost Lily, he lost his whole world; she was the only good thing in his life. Now he didn't have anything left to lose.

After that incident, Lily stopped speaking to Severus. She didn't want to be involved with him anymore because as each day passed, she noticed his personality changing even more, becoming darker. She didn't like what he was becoming, she was afraid of him, and her fears were confirmed when she heard about him joining the Death Eater's ranks.

So this was why Lily was afraid of Sirius working with Severus. She didn't know what Sirius would do. There was the fact he was a Death Eater, not to mention all the tension that had between them at school. Sirius certainly wasn't happy, but he was trying to get along, because he wanted to defeat Voldemort.

They met at Sirius' apartment to do some planning a few days after the Order meeting. Throughout the meeting, Lily often felt Severus' eyes on her, staring at her, but when she looked over, he quickly turned away.

After the meeting, Severus swept out of the tiny apartment. Lily said good night to her friends, then quickly followed him. She saw him going down the block, walking quickly, black robes swishing around him. She caught up to Severus a few buildings down and grabbed his arm. He jumped a mile and turned around with his wand out.

"Lily, you surprised me." Severus said, lowering his weapon.

"I just want to ask you something... are you the Death Eater that likes me and who asked Voldemort to spare me?"

Severus looked uncomfortable.

"I well, uh, yes, I did! The truth is..." he stopped, and looked like there was some internal battle raging inside him.

"What?" Lily asked gently, touching his arm and making him shudder.

"Lily, I love you!" Severus blurted out suddenly.

He leaned forward and kissed her. It was a deep, sweet kiss, filled with passion and longing.

Lily didn't react right away; she was caught unexpected. Then Severus pulled away, and hugged her tightly.

"I never thought I was going to see you again! I think about you every day! After you started going out with James, I lost control of everything, I didn't care about anything anymore. I wanted you, but you wanted James." Severus' voice trembled. "I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you in the sixth year. I didn't mean it, Lily! And I begged Voldemort to spare you and James and your son! I didn't want you to be in pain."

Lily stood in Severus' embrace trying to comprehend everything.

"Oh, Sev...I never knew..."

Severus kissed Lily again, still hugging her tightly, a few tears from his eyes dripping onto her face.

"Lily!"

She jumped and pulled away from Severus.

Remus was standing there, his arms crossed, frowning at the pair.

"What are you doing?"

Severus whispered good-bye to Lily, and hurried on down the street.

"Have you forgotten about James already?" Remus said, obviously upset.

Lily blushed, feeling like an idiot.

"No, he just kissed me. I wasn't expecting it."

"Remember, Lily, he was Death Eater." Remus said angrily. "I know Dumbledore trusts him for some reason I can't fathom, but to me, once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Snape might be helping us now, but Voldemort always gets them to come back in the end, or else has them killed, so don't get too attached. I won't tell Sirius about this, he would flip out. But Lily," He looked at her suddenly with a sad expression on his weary face. "Please, don't forget James."

And he left her there, standing alone on the cold, dark street, heading in the opposite direction Severus had gone.

Severus had been leaning against a store front just around the corner listening to their conversation.

_If only they knew my reason, they would believe that I am truly on their side. Lily is the reason I want to defeat the Dark Lord. My Lily. I will never go back to him. And if he does kill me, well then, at least I know I tried to do the right thing. Dumbledore is right; love is truly the strongest magic of all._

**Please review my story and tell me what you think I love reviews! They make my day!**


	4. The Diary

**J.K. owns it ALL! **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, put me on alert, and favorited me!**

**So here's another chapter!**

That night, Severus laid in bed with an open book in his hands. His eyes were seeing the words on the pages, but he wasn't concentrating on them. His eyes glazed over as he went back over the events that had happened earlier that evening.

Why on earth did he kiss Lily? She probably thought he was some kind of weirdo, coming onto her like that! How could he face her tomorrow? He had let his emotions get the better of him. His happiness at finally seeing Lily again just overwhelmed him when she approached him on the sidewalk. And it was so embarrassing that Lupin saw them...and Severus didn't even want to know what Black would do if he found out.

_I wish that kiss never happened. Not yet, anyway..._Severus thought._ I wish Lily and Lupin would just forget about it. _

_Wait, I'm a wizard!_ Severus slapped himself on the forehead. All this love stuff was clouding his mind. He knew what to do.

They were having one more meeting before heading out to obtain the first horcrux, the diary.

Severus arrived early, and waited by the door to the apartment building, placing a Disillusionment Charm upon himself so that nobody would notice him.

Lupin appeared suddenly in front of the building, muttering to himself. Severus pulled out his wand, pointed it at Lupin, and whispered, "Obliviate."

Lupin stood, looking confused for a second, a blank expression on his face. Then he shook his head and entered the building, almost hitting Severus with the door in the process.

Lily arrived a few minutes later, looking a bit depressed. She didn't have her normal happy glow, her hair looked limp and dirty and her eyes were red, like she'd been crying. Severus wondered what was wrong. She was probably had been thinking of her lost husband and son.

Severus wanted so badly to comfort her, but no, he couldn't. Maybe when all this was over, but not now. If she did fall in love with him, and he was killed by the Dark Lord...no, he couldn't do that to her.

Lily gave a small sniffle and wiped her eyes before climbing the cement steps. Severus repeated the obliviate spell and then removed the Disillusionment Charm.

"Oh hello, Sev," Lily said, coming out of her confused trance." I didn't see you there."

"Hello, Lily," Severus said, avoiding her eyes.

"All ready to go kill a horcrux?" Lily asked as they climbed up to Sirius' apartment.

"Yes. I can't wait for all this to be over." _So I can be with you._

Lily noticed the longing in her companion's voice and looked at him sympathetically. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to work for Lord Voldemort. But she didn't know the real reason that he was so anxious for this war to end.

Remus and Sirius were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them. Remus was reading something, completely absorbed.

"Hey, Lily." Sirius said, standing up to give her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for getting up last night to talk to me."

"Well, when you floo into my house at 3:00 in the morning, what else could you expect me to do? Send you home?" Sirius joked.

"I just needed some company. I was missing him...James. Anyway, thank you. You're always there for me."

Severus scowled at Black. _Always there for her..._

"Okay, then." Sirius said, clapping his hands. "Let's get started."

He conjured a chair for Lily, but left Severus to summon his own seat.

By the end of the meeting, they pretty much figured how they were going to get the diary. Severus would enter Malfoy Mansion, followed by Sirius{_Is my luck that terrible that I had to be partnered with Black?_ Severus thought} who would be using James' Invisibility Cloak. They wouldn't suspect anything suspicious, as Severus was a Death Eater. Severus would ask to speak with Lucius Malfoy and while Severus was talking with him, Sirius would go in search of the diary. Then they would bring the horcrux to Dumbledore.

Before Sirius and Severus left for the mansion, Remus wished them luck, and Lily gave Sirius a hug and whispered, "Be careful, Padfoot."

She touched Severus' arm and said, "You be careful too, Sev."

Severus nodded. " I will."

Then the two men apparated. It was dark outside, but they could make out a large ornate iron gate in front of them that surrounded a courtyard filled with beautiful gardens, fountains, ponds and a white gazebo. The Malfoy Mansion loomed above them. It was huge.

Maybe it was in the heat of the moment, but Sirius felt the sudden need to resolve things with his once mortal enemy.

Sirius turned to Severus and said, "Okay, I know you and I aren't the best of friends. But I'm willing to put everything aside so we could beat Voldemort once and for all. We need to get along so we can work together. What do you say?"

In response to Sirius' question, the other man stuck out his hand. Sirius grinned and shook it.

"Well then, let's go get a horcrux!" Sirius said, slipping the Invisibility cloak over himself.

Severus walked up to the gate and stuck the tip of his wand in the keyhole. It was a special type of lock that was charmed to unlock only when certain wands were put into it. It creaked open for Severus, and he entered, followed by the invisible Sirius. As their feet crunched upon the gravel path, heading up to the house, Sirius heart started pounding crazily. He was walking right to the enemy!

Severus banged on the front door and waited. It opened slowly, and a house elf's head peeked out, its large eyes staring at Severus.

"I am here to see Lucius Malfoy". Severus said smoothly.

"Well, well. Snapey! Long time no see." A woman's voice cackled from inside. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared at the door and pushed the house elf roughly aside .

Severus must've looked surprised to see her, because she said,"Wasn't expecting me, Snapey baby? I'm allowed to visit my sister aren't I?"

She was wearing a tight black dress and her dark curly hair cascaded over her slim shoulders.

"I came to speak with Lucius." Severus repeated angrily. He didn't know Bellatrix would be here. If he knew, he would've picked a different day.

"Oh, it's always business with you. Come on in and have a drink, Snapey. It's only me and Cissy here." She said seductively, grabbing his collar and pulling him inside the mansion.

Sirius slipped inside before she could slam the door shut. Bellatrix danced in front of Severus, leading the way to the parlor.

"Got a girlfriend?" Sirius whispered in Severus ear.

Severus ignored this, why must Sirius always joke, and not focus on the important things?

"Just go and get the the diary. I believe the library is down that hall." Severus pointed.

"Snapey baby!" Bellatrix called.

Severus rubbed his temples. "You have thirty minutes. When you've got it, apparate back, and I'll follow."

Then he headed to the parlor after Bellatrix.

"That's interesting. Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange." Sirius laughed as he headed down the hall.

He passed six closed doors, peeking into each one, searching for the library. Finally, he found it.

It was a very large room, and there were shelves all along the walls, from the floor to the ceiling. they were full of books. There must have been a thousand books! There was also several red velvet armchairs to read in, and a large solid oak desk in the corner. Sirius looked out the large bay window and he could see a beautiful white marble fountain in the courtyard. _Let's focus here, _Sirius thought._ How in the name of bloody hell am I supposed to find this diary?_

"Accio horcrux." he whispered. Nothing happened.

"Okay let's see. If Voldemort told him it was important, then Malfoy probably put the diary in a safe spot..."

"Secretum apparent!"

A blue light appeared at the end of Sirius' wand and he ran it along the shelves. If there was a secret hiding spot anywhere, it would be revealed as he passed the wand over it. Nothing. He started going over the floor.

Where could it be?

Sirius looked around the room and his eyes landed on the desk. It couldn't be that obvious...

He checked the drawers, running his wand over each one. The third drawer he opened suddenly glowed blue.

It was empty, but there was a false bottom. Sirius pried the piece of wood up and there lay a small black leather diary. The cover was cracked; it looked really old.

Sirius stuffed it in his pocket and turned to leave. Mission complete!

The door to the library opened suddenly. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

Sirius froze; he was still wearing the cloak so she couldn't see him.

The woman narrowed her eyes; she could sense someone else in the room.

Sirius began walking toward the door very quietly. He was so busy watching Narcissa, however, who had turned away and began perusing the bookshelves, that he didn't notice the coffee table. He tripped and fell over and the cloak slipped off his legs.

Narcissa spun around and screamed "Stupify!"

Sirius rolled and dodged the curse, trying to hold the cloak over his face so she wouldn't see who he was.

"Crucio!" she yelled.

The curse hit Sirius and pain shoot through him and he writhed on the floor behind one of the armchairs, screaming. Narcissa began walking toward the man on the floor.

"Reducto!" Sirius blasted a bookshelf and it fell on top of Narcissa. She cried out in pain, as she was crushed beneath the heavy books.

Sirius ran toward the door, and looked back at the unconscious woman stuck under the books. He couldn't just leave her there.

"Wingardium leviosa!" the book shelf flew off her and Sirius dug her out of the books and laid her in one of the armchairs.

She started to stir and clutched her stomach, wincing in pain.

She was pregnant, and very far along, too.

Severus entered the parlor and Bellatrix was already pouring wine into two glasses that were brought by a house elf.

"Sit down," she purred, bringing over the wine.

Severus sighed and sat down. "Look, I really did come only to talk to Lucius. If he's not expected back soon, I must be going."

Bellatrix sat on his lap and petted his long black hair. "Oh, everybody knows why you come to talk to Lucius so much. To see me!" She took a sip from her glass.

"Would you mind getting up?" Severus said, putting the glass she had placed in his hand on the table.

"Oh, Snapey," she ran her warm fingers down his neck and a chill went down his spine. "Quit the act! You know you love me!"

She kissed him, and he suddenly thought of Lily. Severus pushed her off his lap so that she spilled her wine on the white carpet and stood up.

"I am sick of you throwing yourself at me! I told you before, I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Ooooh, fiesty today, aren't you?" she grinned wickedly.

Severus sighed. Was she ever going to give this up? Normally, when there were other Death Eaters around, she would treat him as any other person, but when she managed to get him alone, she acted like this every time.

She launched herself at him and he wasn't expecting it, so they both fell to the ground. Severus hit his head on the coffee table and cut his head.

Bellatrix sat up on top of him on the floor as he tried to focus. She touched the blood on the back of his head and licked it off her finger.

"Mmm, still warm." she smeared the blood across her face and laughed.

Severus pulled out his wand and Bellatrix's eyes glowed.

"Oooh, gonna get nasty, are you?"

"Stupify!"

Bellatrix slumped unconscious on top of Severus and he pushed her off disgustedly.

"Damn woman," he said said, rubbing the back of his head.

He made his way out of the parlor and headed to the library.

Sirius was running toward him, the cloak tucked into his belt.

"What are you doing!" Severus hissed. "Put that back on! Narcissa is here, too!"

"I know." Sirius said grimly. "She's in the library."

"What! She saw you?"

"Just come with me!" Sirius headed back the way he came.

Sirius had laid Narcissa on the floor so she wouldn't fall off the chair, and she was still lying there, hair sprawled out beneath her head.

"What did you do in here?" Severus said, surveying all the books on the floor .

"Well I tripped, and the cloak slipped, and she saw me." Sirius said sheepishly. "But I knocked the shelf onto her and well...she's pregnant."

Severus kneeled besides the woman. and she looked up at him.

"Oh, Severus, it's you! Help me, please!" she cried out suddenly grasping her large stomach.

"Damn it, Sirius!"

"She crucioed me!" Sirius said defensively.

"This was supposed to be a nice clean mission!"

"Help my baby!" Narcissa cried.

There was a red stain that was spreading across Narcissa's white dress.

"Do something!" Sirius said, panicking.

"I don't know if _I_ can do anything. We'll have to bring her to Saint Mungo's."

Narcissa screamed out in pain.

Severus hauled her up and turned to Sirius. "You have the diary?"

Sirius nodded.

"Clean this mess up, then apparate back with the horcrux. They mustn't know it's missing so I will obliviate Narcissa so she doesn't remember your little skirmish. Oh, and be quick about it. I stupified Bellatrix, but I don't know when she'll revive."

Severus tightened his grip around the pregnant woman's waist, and turned on the spot, apparating to the wizard hospital and leaving Sirius to clean up the library.

"I need a Healer, now!" Severus demanded, still supporting Narcissa. They were in the hospital reception area, and right away two female Healers appeared at his side with a wheelchair.

"We'll take care of your wife, sir, don't worry." a blonde Healer chirped as she and her friend took Narcissa from Severus.

"She's NOT my wife. I'm a family friend. Her husband is Lucius Malfoy. You should contact him." Then he left the hospital. He had a feeling that this would not turn out well.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, Sirius!" Lily said, patting him on the shoulder and placing a cup of hot tea on the table.

It was early in the morning; it was still dark out. Sirius was sitting on his couch, his head in his hands. Remus was sitting opposite him in an armchair and Severus was in the kitchen, sending a message to Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy had contacted Severus earlier from the hospital, thanking him for helping Narcissa. He also informed Severus that the child had died; Narcissa had a miscarriage. Narcissa had told her husband that Severus had come to speak to him, and when he noticed her distress, he had brought her to the hospital, so the obliviate charm had worked.

"I'm as bad as the Death Eaters! I killed a baby!"

"She crucioed you! She deserved it." Remus said. "Besides, the less Death Eater spawn in this world, the better!"

"Remus! How could you say that! It was an unborn baby!" Lily cried.

Severus came back into the room. "I'm going to bring the diary to Dumbledore. I will see you all for the next mission."

"Sev, you have lipstick on your face," Lily frowned. She hadn't got a proper look at him since he got back, but now she could see the bright red smears on his cheeks.

He blushed and wiped it off. "Oh, er yeah. That was Bellatrix."

"So while Sirius was doing this mission, you were making out with your girl?" Remus said angrily.

"She is not my girl." Severus said quietly.

"Remus, leave him alone. She's a freaking nutter, that one." Sirius said from between his hands.

Remus and Lily looked stunned. Sirius was actually defending Severus? What had gone on at the mansion?

"I have to go," Severus said.

He put his hand on Sirius' shoulder and Sirius looked up.

"If anyone knows what you are going through, it's me. I have done terrible things that I truly regret, but I can't change that now. The only difference is, you were trying to defend yourself. Forgive yourself, because you are trying to help save many more lives." Severus gave him a rare smile.

"Thank you." Sirius said.

Severus left, and was going down the stairs when he heard Lily's voice.

"It's been a while since I've seen you smile, Sev." she was sitting at the top of the stairs, looking down at him.

"Well, things haven't exactly gone too well for me in a while."

"So that crazy Death Eater lady isn't your girl friend?"

"No."

"Good." the red-haired woman looked somewhat relieved. "I'll see you later, Sev." She blew him a kiss.

"Bye, Lily." and he treated her to another smile.

**What did you think? Review!**

**P.S. The unborn baby wasn't Draco; his grandmother was babysitting him so Narcissa could have some peace and quiet. So I guess Draco's not getting a little brother/sister after all. **


	5. Suit, Key and Cup

** I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Hope you like! :)**

They were going to go after Hufflepuff's Cup next.

Severus was going to request entrance into the Lestrange vault, but to do that, he had to get the key to the vault first. And for Severus, that would be easy. He just had to pay a visit to Bellatrix.

Severus was standing on Bellatrix's doorstep. He was tugging at his collar uncomfortably; he was dressed in a black muggle suit. It was a little stiff and tight, but Lily had said he had looked nice, so he didn't care.

Lily had picked the suit out for him; she said all wizard men should wear muggle suits; it made them look 'sharp'. She said if Severus looked good, and was charming, Bellatrix would throw the key at him. Severus didn't think he needed a suit to persuade Bellatrix, but Lily said so, so he went with her.

Just before Severus left for Bellatrix's, he changed from his normal wizard robes into the suit.

As he stepped out of the bathroom at Sirius' apartment after changing, Lily stared at him.

"Oh, Severus," Lily breathed. She was flipping through a magazine on the couch, and looked up when he entered. "You look just..."

"I know, it looks horrible." Severus said, a frown on his face.

"No, it looks wonderful!" Lily said, throwing down the magazine and getting up.

"Yes, smashing." Remus said impatiently. He was staring out the window. "Now let's go and get the key."

"Oh, Remus, hush up," Lily said. "Let me just fix you up a little more, Sev..."

She brushed Severus' hair back from his face, and straightened his tie.

_She was so close to him...he could feel her warm breath as she fixed his tie..._

"Okay, you're all set!"

"Wow, mate, I'm going to get myself a muggle suit. You could pick up a lot of girls in that!" Sirius had just entered the room.

"Thank you." Severus said. "I'd better go..."

"I'll walk you down!" Lily said.

When they got outside, Lily stopped Severus before he disapparated.

"You really do look nice," Lily said, looking into his eyes.

"So do you," Severus whispered. Her red hair looked like red leaves in the fall, and she was wearing a white blouse with a pink skirt.

"But I'm not wearing anything special," Lily laughed, her hair shining in the sun as she flipped it over her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, you always look nice."

Lily put her hand on his cheek.

_She was actually touching him!_ Shivers ran down his spine.

"You know, I've missed you a lot, Sev. I've never had another friend like you."

She hugged Severus, pressing her face into his new suit.

His whole body tingled as if he had received an electric shock.

"I'm really glad you came back." Lily said, not letting go.

Severus shifted uneasily.

"I want to tell you something, Lily..."

_I told you this before, but I erased your memory, so here I go again..._

"What?" she said, suddenly concerned.

"I came back because of you."

"Me?" Lily looked surprised.

"Everyday, while I was working for him," Severus scowled. "I thought about you. I wondered what I had done, joining the Death Eaters, ruining our friendship. So I came back. Of course, it might not work out well for me if the Dark Lord finds out and has me killed, but..."

Lily threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

They kissed like that for several long moments, totally oblivious of the world around them.

Sirius was watching from the window. "That's it, I'm getting a muggle suit!"

"Don't you think it's wrong what Lily's doing? I mean, James was just murdered!"

"And you think James would want Lily to mourn for him for the rest of her life?" Sirius frowned at him. "It's not like it's a total stranger."

"No, it's just _Snivellus_, and he's a Death Eater! That's loads better then a total stranger!" Remus shouted furiously, slamming his hand on the coffee table.

"But he's on our side now!' Sirius replied, gripping the windowsill firmly, and trying to keep calm.

"I thought you were so against Snape in the beginning." Remus said.

"Yes, I was. But, you know that old saying, don't judge a book by it's cover? Well I think that applies here. At the Malfoy's, Snape tried to fix what I had done. He tried to help Narcissa. And I really believe that the reason he came back, is for Lily. You can tell by the way he watches her...he's infatuated with her."

"But he's still a Death Eater! Why didn't he just renounce himself, instead of staying by Voldemort's side?"

"Because that would be a stupid thing to do! They trust him, and he can do things and go places that we can't!" Sirius explained. Why couldn't Remus understand? It was true, in the beginning, Sirius didn't exactly like Snape, and that was probably partially because of James, but now that he was actually talking to the man instead of playing nasty tricks, he found out that Snape wasn't so bad after all.

"I still don't trust him!" Remus yelled.

"Why did James and I trust you for all these years then? You're a werewolf! Does that make you bad?" Sirius retorted.

Remus stood there for a moment stunned. Sirius knew he had gone too far; Remus was very touchy about his werewolf side.

"Listen, I'm sorry..."

"You know what? You guys don't need me. You can find these bloody horcruxes on your own." Remus slammed the door on his way out.

Severus and Lily broke apart, the former grinning like a maniac.

_Lily had actually kissed him. Did that mean that she ...liked him?_

"Wow, if that's your reaction to a kiss, I'll have to do it more often!" Lily smiled.

"Lily, I love you." Severus said, suddenly serious.

"I know you do. You always have, haven't you?" Lily held onto him and laid her head against his chest.

"Yes," Severus nodded.

"I was just too stupid to notice."

Remus suddenly came out of the building, putting his hand up to his eyes like a visor to block the bright sun,

and spotted Severus and Lily.

"Remus," Lily said surprised. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." he replied angrily.

"But why?" Lily asked, stepping forward to grab his arm."I thought we were doing this together."

Remus pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"I thought so too, but you obviously don't need a filthy werewolf, when you have Snivellus, Dumbledore's little Death Eater pawn."

"Remus, wait!" Lily said, but Remus had already disappeared.

"Has he gone?" Sirius was suddenly standing behind them.

"Yes." Lily turned to Sirius with her hands on her hips."What did you say to him? You know how he gets!"

"It's not my fault! I'll go later and apologize. He was just angry because of Severus and you."

"Well, he has to get used to it, because I'm not letting Sev go ever again." Lily hugged Severus.

"Don't you actually have to go? To Bellatrix's?" Sirius pointed out.

"That's right! It just slipped my mind..." Severus continued staring at Lily, who was still holding on to him. Nothing could compare to the feeling that was rising in his chest right now. He had never felt this happy in his life. He wanted to stay here with her forever, but Sirius was right, he did have to go. There were things to do.

"I'll see you later," Lily kissed Severus' cheek as she let go of him. "Don't let Bellatrix get too crazy, or she'll have me to deal with!"

Severus smiled. Woman fighting over him, he would've never guessed.

"Bye!" Lily waved, and Sirius gave Severus a wink behind her back, before he disapparated.

And now Severus was about to knock on Bellatrix's Lestrange's door.

Her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, was killed by an Auror several months before, so Severus didn't need to worry about him.

The door suddenly opened, and Bellatrix leaned against the doorframe.

"Had to see me, huh, Snapey? I had a feeling you were going to visit today." Bellatrix had straightened her normally curly hair, and it was hanging down over her shoulders, almost reaching her waist. It shone in the sun. She was wearing a skimpy dark blue dress, and some make up, just enough to accentuate her natural beauty.

The glass of wine Bellatrix was holding in her left hand was already half empty, and she took another sip, leaving a smear of lipstick on the sparkling crystal.

Before Severus could say anything, she hopped into his arms, and said, "Let's go inside, Snapey."

Severus sighed and carried her inside. Bellatrix pointed to a room to the right of the front door.

"We could go into the living room,"

Severus obeyed, and put Bellatrix on the couch.

"These are for you," Severus said, and he conjured up a dozen red roses.

"Oooh, Snapey, thank you!" the woman squealed , and she placed the flowers in a nearby vase.

"So you came to play?" Bellatrix shot the man a wicked smile, and pressed up against him where he was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

She flicked her wand at a radio that was sitting in the corner, and a rock song started playing.

"Let's dance!" Bellatrix kicked off her heels and started swinging her hips.

"Show me your moves, baby," she said as she hopped onto the table, and shook her butt in the air.

_Don't let Bellatrix get too crazy_! Lily's warning came back to him.

Severus cleared his throat; he wanted to get this over with before Bellatrix started stripping off her clothes.

"Actually, I'm not much of a dancer. I came here to ask you something,"

"Oh, should I be sitting down, so I don't faint?" Bellatrix jumped from the table onto the couch, and waited expectedly with her legs crossed.

"I'm ready, where's the ring?"

"There is no ring," Severus said, annoyed. Was he the only thing on this woman's mind?

"I wanted to ask you about your vault at Gringotts."

"What do mean, no ring?" Bellatrix began to sob.

"I mean there's no ring. I'm not going to marry you!"_ I'm saving that question for somebody else..._

"You don't love me? Why? I would do anything for you!" she got on her hands and knees, and clung to his legs.

Severus took a deep breath. Fine, if his love was the only thing on her mind, he would have to play along. He'd have to make it as convincing as possible.

_ That was no problem,_ Severus thought wryly. If there was one thing he was good at, it was lying. How else would he have survived even this long deceiving the Dark Lord if he couldn't lie?

Time to pull out the charm.

"Bella," Severus said softly, hauling he back up on the couch, and drying her tears with a hankerchief. "I love you more than you'll ever know. I wasn't going to ask you to marry me _yet. _I needed to get something from your vault before I asked you."

"Really?" Bellatrix brightened immediately. "What's in the vault?"

"I had a beautiful ring that I asked Rodolphus to keep safe for me, because at the time I didn't have a Gringotts vault. So I wanted to retrieve it, so I could propose to you, my one true love." Oh, so corny.

That sentence reeled Bellatrix in like toadstools do for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

"Let's go, then!" she eagerly leapt up from the couch.

"I don't want you to see it yet! Not until the wedding!" _he was digging himself in deeper and deeper!"_ "If you give me the key to the vault, I'll get the ring, and then, well, we'll get married!"

He didn't need to say anything else. Bellatrix raised her wand.

"Accio vault key!" a key suddenly flew into the room and landed in Bellatrix's outstretched hand.

"Here you go, Snapey! Now go get my ring!" Bellatrix handed him the key. "Be back soon, Snapey."

She slapped Severus on the rear and giggled as he got up and made to leave, and he shuddered in revulsion.

"Sev! You got it!" Lily said, as Severus pulled the key out and showed it to her and Sirius.

"Yes, it was pretty easy, but now Bellatrix thinks I'm going to propose," Severus said grimly. "I think I went too far. I was trying to get her to give me the key, and she didn't want to talk about her vault, she wanted to talk about me and her."

"Oh, Severus, that's horrible! She thinks she's going to get married!"

Sirius looked dumbfounded at Lily.

"Who cares? She's the enemy. It serves her right." he said, shaking his head. Women, he would never understand them.

"Never mind that, let's just go get the bloody cup." Severus was eager to get off the subject of Bellatrix.

The white marble building, Gringotts Bank, stared down at them.

"I think it would be best if I got it alone," Severus said to the other two. "Just in case anybody's watching. They know you two are in the Order.."

"Fine, we'll be waiting here," Sirius said, taking a seat on the steps.

Lily stared after Severus as he entered the bank.

Sirius leaned against the marble and asked, "So what is really going on with you two?"

Lily blushed.

"Well, he loves me, he always has. That's why he came back, you know," she sighed. "He's so sweet. I can't believe I never saw it before."

"Remus was upset because, well, he felt you were betraying James," Sirius said, gently. "I mean, I don't think James would've wanted you to mope around, thinking about his death, he would want you to be happy. And if Severus makes you happy, I'd say go for it."

Lily didn't reply for a moment, she sat staring into space. She did feel guilty sometimes, when she was with Sev. Lily always thought about what James would think, but she supposed Sirius was right, James would want her to be happy. And she still missed him so much. And Harry, too.

"I miss James so much. It's like there is a hole in my heart. Just a constant ache. Severus is helping to heal the wound, but I know it will never go away completely. James will always be there, and I'll never forget him."

Lily turned away so she could wipe away a tear without Sirius noticing.

"I've got it!" Severus said triumphantly, standing on the top step, and holding up a golden cup.

"I'll bring this to Dumbledore, why don't you walk around Diagon Alley a bit, Severus and relax? You have been doing all the work." Sirius said, and winked at Lily. "Lily can stay with you."

Sirius grabbed the cup and disapparated before Severus could reply.

"Oh, well, where do you want to go, Lily?" Severus asked nervously. This was a bit like a first date. Good thing he was still wearing his suit!

"Well, maybe we could.."

The rest of Lily's sentence was broken off by an angry shout.

"SNAPEY!"

"Oh, Lord save me," Severus said, covering his face with both hands.

Bellatrix was stalking angrily toward them, and Lily bristled immediately.

"I couldn't bear to be away from my future husband, so I said to myself, let me wait outside the bank for Snapey, and it would beautiful place to propose, what with the pretty white marble, and then we could go shopping for wedding things...and what do I find? You're with another woman!"

"She's just a friend, she came along to.." Severus started explaining.

Lily suddenly kissed Severus, and Bellatrix screamed.

She grabbed Lily by the hair and pulled the other woman away from her 'fiance'.

"You disgusting little... " Bellatrix pulled out her wand, and Severus rushed forward to stop her from cursing Lily, but there was no need. Lily had grabbed the wand right out of Bellatrix's hand, who was too stunned to react, and snapped it in half.

"What are you going to do now?" Lily taunted at the wandless Bellatrix.

Bellatrix screeched and launched herself at Lily, and they fell to the ground.

Severus stood, watching the two women, emotions swirling inside him. He wasn't sure what to do...he knew he should stop it, but seeing Lily beat the crap out of Bellatrix, well he had to witness that!

The two women were a tornado of fists and dust as they rolled on the ground, screaming and clawing at each other.

Bellatrix got to her feet, and tried to run, but Lily said, "No you don't!" and punched her right in the face.

Bellatrix tried to swing back, but Lily ducked, and kicked her in the knee.

Then Lily grabbed Bellatrix by her long dark hair, holding her so she couldn't escape, and kneed her in the stomach.

Bellatrix fell to the ground, wheezing, trying to catch her breath.

"Had enough?" Lily stood above Bellatrix, sporting a black eye and a bloody nose.

"Get out of here, and don't you come near Sev again. He's MINE." She spat on the ground next to Bellatrix.

Then Lily turned back to Severus with a smile like nothing happened. She brushed the dust off herself, and used her wand to remove Bellatrix's blood from her skirt.

"So where do you want to go?" she said cheerily, grabbing his hand, and pulling him toward Diagon Alley.

Severus stared at her. She was amazing; she was just... wow.

"Lily, your nose.." he gently wiped the blood away, and smiled at her.

"I can't believe you would fight like that for me. I'm sorry I didn't break it up, but I really wanted to see Bellatrix put in her place.."

"Thank you for not breaking it up! That felt so good! It was terrific!" Lily said fiercely, pumping her fist in the air. "But do one thing for me, Sev,"

"What?"

"My lip hurts, maybe you could kiss it and make it better?" Lily whispered, her green eyes matching his black ones, and then the two they were lost in a world where it was just the two of them, no Voldemort, No Bellatrix, no shoppers in Diagon Alley that smiled as they walked past the couple sharing a passionate kiss.

**This is turning out to be more than a love story then an adventure about destroying horcruxes...but oh, well, now Sev and Lily are together, Yay!**

**I know Remus is really mean and angry in this. That's not how I wanted him to be, but as I wrote it, that's just how it came out. I love Sirius, so I didn't want him to be mean, but I guess someone had to, so it turned out to be Remus. Sorry, Remus lovers! **

**Thank you to the guest, who reviewed and gave me the idea to put in a catfight! Hope you enjoyed. Bellatrix so went down. Lily rules!**

**Please review with feedback! **


	6. Werewolf Abduction and the Tiara

** I don't own Harry Potter. **

Severus was attending one of Voldemort's meetings, but he couldn't concentrate on the Dark Lord's words; instead he was thinking of Lily. He was trying to focus, but Lily's beautiful face kept popping up in his mind.

The meeting was soon over, and all the Death Eaters got up to leave, and Severus was making his way to the door when the Dark Lord called him back.

"Severus," the way the Dark Lord said his name was so much colder then when Lily called him.

Severus bent before his master.

"What is it, My Lord?"

"You may rise, Severus. I wanted to speak with you about Hogwarts," Voldemort said, leaning back in his throne-like chair and twirling his wand in his long fingers. "I want to make it a school for the Dark Arts, for future Death Eaters in training."

"But what about Dumbledore?" Severus frowned, taking a seat next to Voldemort.

"Ahh, but that is where you come in, Severus. I want you to go to the school and apply for a job there as a teacher. Once the old fool trusts you, you will be able to destroy him." Voldemort cackled.

Severus stiffened. Voldemort wanted _him_ to kill Dumbledore?

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but if I may ask, why did you choose me above the others for this task?"

"Because you are intelligent, and cunning. If you haven't noticed, Severus, most of my followers aren't exactly on the bright side. You will be able to fool Dumbledore." Voldemort suddenly hissed, and a giant snake slid toward him out of the shadows. Voldemort stroked Nagini's head, and she slithered up his chair and wrapped herself around his shoulders, as Severus watched in revulsion.

"You know, Severus," Voldemort continued, still stroking Nagini. "Hogwarts was the first place I ever felt at home. I want to take control of it, snatch it out of the wrinkled hands of that old muggle-loving fool, and cleanse it of its impurities, make it perfect. With Hogwarts, I can create an even bigger army of followers, and we can start concurring the whole country."

"Yes, I believe that is a very good idea, my Lord." Severus said, and shuddered as Nagini slid onto the table and curled up, her piercing yellow eyes staring at him.

"There is one more thing I want you to do for me." Voldemort said.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I want you to retrieve the horcrux I have hidden at Hogwarts and bring it to me. It is hidden in a secret room on the seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy being clubbed by trolls. The room will appear to be a blank wall at first, but a door will appear when you walk past it three times and repeat what you need inside you head. The room changes according to what you need; I had used it many times in my days at Hogwarts, and I don't believe that anybody else has found it."

"If I may ask, My Lord, why do you require your horcrux?" Severus asked, curious what Voldemort wanted with the piece of his soul; Severus hoped that Voldemort had not found out about the horcruxes that had been destroyed, although Dumbledore said Voldemort would not being able to feel if his horcruxes were killed because his soul was too mutilated.

"Ahh, Severus, that I'm afraid I cannot tell you." Voldemort replied, getting to his feet.

"Is there anything else that you require of me?" Severus bowed his head.

"No, you are dismissed, Severus. And see to it that you get that job and destroy Dumbledore, or you will be punished." Voldemort said, staring at Severus intently, and Nagini wound herself around Severus, opening her mouth to show him her sharp pearly white fangs.

Voldemort called Nagini with a series of hisses, and she returned to the table.

Severus kneeled, kissed the hem of his master's robes, and hurried from the room. He had just found out where the next horcrux was.

Lily was washing some dishes in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock; it was almost nine thirty. Who would be visiting this late?

Lily grabbed her wand from the kitchen table, and slowly proceeded to the door, her wand held in front of her, and glanced out the peephole.

It was Severus! Lily threw open the door and gave him a hug, but he pushed her back onto the floor.

"Sev, what is wrong with you?" Lily said angrily as she got to her feet.

Severus suddenly reached out and grabbed her wand, and threw it out the open front door onto the lawn.

There was a figure coming up the front walk, and Lily stared into the darkness, trying to recognize who it was. She got a sudden chill as she saw his face when he reached the porch. Voldemort!

Lily gasped, and Severus grabbed her arm to stop her from running.

"Severus, let me go, what are you doing?!" Lily cried, frantically trying pull her arm out of his grasp.

Severus growled, and Lily stared at him as his face changed; it became grubby and dirty, unshaven, and she could see long fangs hanging past his lips. The man had obviously taken Polyjuice Potion to look like Severus so she would open the door without a fight and he could take her wand.

"Hey, doll," the man rasped. "I'm not your precious 'Sev'. But I could, if you wanted me to be," he drew his long tongue across Lily's cheek, tasting her, and she felt like throwing up; his breath smelt like dead things.

"Fenrir, control yourself." Voldemort was standing there in Lily's house again.

Fenrir? Lily thought. It could only be Fenrir Greyback, the notorious werewolf-Death Eater. Her heart turned cold; what were they going to do to her?

"We don't want her hurt; yet." Voldemort cackled.

"My Lord, why are you here?" Severus was on the stoop, looking throughly taken aback; he had come to tell Lily about the horcrux, and wasn't expecting this at all.

"Sev!" Lily cried out, and Fenrir shook her roughly to quiet her.

"I wanted to make sure that you would complete the task I assigned you, and what better way then to use something you care deeply about?" Voldemort caressed Lily's face with his long fingers, and Severus paled.

"I assure you, My Lord, I will complete the task, you don't need to take Lily!" Severus said desperately.

"You need not worry, Severus, she will be treated with the utmost care as long as you kill Dumbledore!" Voldemort motioned to Fenrir, and they left the Potter house, pushing past Severus.

Lily reached out to Severus as Fenrir dragged her past, and he grabbed her hand and whispered, "I love you Lily, and I will save you!" and then her hand was pulled from his as Fenrir followed his master, and all three figures disappeared into the night.

Severus leaned against the doorframe, breathing heavily, still holding his hand in the air where it had been grasping Lily's.

How could he kill Dumbledore? But he had too, or Lily would be murdered by Voldemort...

After Fenrir, Lily, and Voldemort disapparated, they appeared in a dark room. Fenrir threw Lily to the ground, and then lit several torches that were held in brackets along the walls with a wave of his wand.

Lily crawled into a corner, and took in the large room; there were no windows, and only one doorway. There was nothing in the room except for a long table and many chairs surrounding it. The floor was dirty and dusty, and she could see footprints in the dust.

"Throw her below," Voldemort gestured, taking a seat in a throne-like chair at the head of the table.

Fenrir nodded, and started toward Lily, who made a beeline for the doorway.

Voldemort hissed, and suddenly Lily's path was blocked by a giant snake, whose sharp fangs dripped poison as it stared at her with its yellow eyes.

Lily jumped back, into the arms of Fenrir Greyback.

"Rather face me then the snake, eh? Are you sure that's wise, doll?" Fenrir gazed at her neck hungrily, and licked his lips.

Lily's heart pounded in fear.

"Fenrir, you could play with her later," Voldemort said in a bored voice. "Once Severus kills Dumbledore, you can have her. I should not have spared her life in the first place, the filthy Mudblood. Severus will find another more suitable witch, perhaps Bellatrix Lestrange. A fine, pureblood witch. Now, lock her up."

Fenrir dragged Lily over to a trapdoor in the floor that she hadn't noticed before, flipped it open, and pushed her down the stairs. Lily tumbled down into the darkness onto a cold, hard concrete floor.

She looked up and she could see Fenrir's eyes glowing in the light from the torches.

"I'll come back for you, love," Fenrir grinned evilly. "And then we can play." Then the werewolf slammed the door shut, leaving Lily in pitch darkness. She crawled across the grimy floor until she came to a wall, which she huddled against, trying to keep warm in the chilly dungeon.

Fear gripped Lily as she thought of Fenrir; he was going to come back for her, and he would kill her.

Lily thought of Severus and sobbed; she wished he was here to take her away.

Severus was slumped in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, his head in his hands; he had just finished telling Dumbledore about Lily's abduction. He wondered what they were doing to Lily now.

"Yes, I agree that you are faced with quite a dilemma," Dumbledore frowned. "Either you kill me, or Lily is going to be killed."

"Well, we can't let either of those things happen!" Sirius said fiercely, pacing around the office. Severus had contacted Sirius to let him know what had happened, and then they both went to see Dumbledore. "Why don't we just finish destroying the horcruxes, and kill Voldemort, and avoid all of this?"

"I am still searching for the fifth horcrux, Sirius. I have yet to find it," Dumbledore sighed. "But I agree that we cannot let either of these things happen..."

"The horcrux is on the seventh floor, in a secret room," Severus suddenly said from between his hands. "The Dark Lord told me; he wanted me to retrieve it for him,"

"That is wonderful, my dear boy, wonderful!" Dumbledore looked delighted. "I'm sure you know your way around, so why don't you and Sirius go get the horcrux, while I ponder a solution to this situation?"

Sirius nodded, and Severus got up.

As they walked through the dark, quiet corridors of their old school where they had once been enemies, Sirius whispered to Severus, "Don't worry, we'll save her. She'll be okay."

They reached the seventh floor, and found the tapestry with the trolls. Severus paced in front of the blank wall while Sirius watched.

"I need the place where the horcrux is hidden, I need the place where the horcrux is hidden, I need the place where the horcrux is hidden," Severus repeated.

A tall wooden door suddenly appeared in the stone.

"Let's go," Sirius said, lighting up his wand and holding it in front of him as he opened the heavy door.

Severus followed, and bumped into Sirius.

"Why did you stop for?" Severus said, annoyed.

Sirius didn't reply; he was staring into the room. The room had suddenly lit up when they walked in, but Severus couldn't tell exactly where the light was coming from. Then he saw what Sirius was staring at; the room was gigantic, and it was almost full with mounds and mounds of stuff. Obviously the Dark Lord was wrong; other people had found this room.

"How are we going to find the horcrux in this?" Sirius said in awe, still staring up at the teetering piles reaching up toward the high ceiling.

"We're just going to have to search. You know what it looks like, right?" Severus pushed past Sirius into the room, and closed the door behind him with a boom that echoed around the large room. "It's an old tiara, worn by Ravenclaw; she's wearing it on her statue in the Great Hall, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Sirius said.

"Let's split up," Severus said, and he began picking his way along a narrow path in all the junk, while Sirius traveled in a separate direction.

Severus looked up at the piles, his eyes searching for the tiara; there were loads of broken furniture, bent silverware, dirty clothes, broken bottles and vases and much more.

As he walked past a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin that was twice his height and had its nose chipped off, Severus called to Sirius, "Find anything yet?"

"Yeah, I found a bunch of cool stuff," Sirius replied. "But no tiara yet...wait a second; I think this is it!"

Severus ran through the maze of junk towards Sirius' voice, and found him standing besides a bust of Rowena Ravenclaw that was on top of an old cabinet.

Perched on top of her stone curls was an extremely old tiara with shimmering blue sapphires. Severus carefully lifted the tiara off the statue, afraid it was going to crumble in his hands.

"Let's go bring this to Dumbledore," Severus said, and they left the mysterious room full of broken and forgotten objects, and headed back to the Headmaster's office.

Sirius and Severus stood off to the side as they watched Dumbledore examine the tiara closely, then place it on his desk and sigh.

"It is quite a shame that all these relics that Voldemort placed his soul in must be destroyed because they are horcruxes; I'm sure many people would want to see heirlooms of the founders." Dumbledore shook his head, his white beard swaying slightly. "It is a pity."

Then he took out a small vile of basilisk venom, and dripped some of it onto the tiara.

Suddenly, the quiet office was full of an echoing scream, that contained such pain and agony that Severus covered his ears. The tiara seemed to curl into itself, almost like it was writhing in pain, and then it crumbled, a wisp of black smoke puffing out of it and dissipating into the air.

All three men stared at the pile of dust for a minute, and then Dumbledore clapped his hands and said, "So, about this mess with Lily... I have a plan."

**Next chapter is AWESOME! Stay tuned.**


	7. Savior

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Here's another chapter. A lot is going to happen! *wink**

Only a week passed, but to Lily it felt like years. In that short time, she had lost weight, for Voldemort had just enough food given to her to keep her barely alive in her dark prison. Lily knew that she was getting weaker, and she probably wouldn't be able to fight Fenrir when he finally came for her. It was usually Fenrir that brought her meager meals, and he always made comments about how he couldn't wait to have Lily.

"You won't have to wait much longer, doll," Fenrir would chuckle, and slide a grimy dish with some bread on it to her.

Sometimes he would chase her around the dungeon, and when she slipped on the filthy floor and fell, Fenrir would stand over her and say, "Gotcha, love," and when she tensed her body, ready for an attack, he would laugh and say, "Not quite yet, but soon," and leave the dungeon.

Lily would sit in her corner, trying to think of a way to escape, but there was none. She had already felt along the walls for any secret openings, but there were none; it was solid stone. So the only exit was the trapdoor, which was always locked{she had tried opening that, too} and every time it was open, Fenrir was standing there.

Lily began losing hope in Severus; he should have come for her already! Maybe he really didn't love her. She tried to avoid thinking of Severus, because it made her heart ache; she cried when she remembered the smell of his shampoo, or the taste of his lips on hers. Why didn't he come?

"My Lord, I have succeeded in killing Albus Dumbledore," Severus said, bowing before his master. It was a week later; Severus didn't want to wait that long, but as Dumbledore pointed out, if Severus came back the very next day, that would be quite unbelievable. So Severus sat in his old armchair in his small house, staring at the wall, thinking of Lily, the smell of her perfume, the way her lips tasted on his, and waited.

"Already, Severus? That was quick. It is one of the old fool's weaknesses, to trust people." Voldemort's dark eyes bored into Severus', trying to confirm this information, and Severus tried to prevent Voldemort from using his Legilimency to see into his mind, but it wasn't working; he was too worried about Lily, and he couldn't focus.

"What is this? You dare deceive me?" Voldemort shrieked, for he saw in Severus' mind that Dumbledore was still alive. "CRUCIO!"

Severus screamed and writhed on the ground in pain; it felt like there were a thousand knives being jabbed into his body at the same time. He sat up, sweaty and trembling, when the pain was gone.

"I suppose you want the girl, don't you, and that's why you lied," Voldemort sneered, walking around Severus, so that they were face to face. "Love. One of the greatest weaknesses you can possess. You should know NEVER to lie to Lord Voldemort! CRUCIO!"

Severus hit the floor again, screaming.

"Do you want her so badly? Fine then, she will returned to you in pieces!" Voldemort pressed the Dark Mark on his arm, and someone apparated into the room; it was Fenrir Greyback.

"Is it time, My Lord? Can I have her?" Fenrir said eagerly, licking his lips. That long week of waiting to finally taste the woman's soft flesh had been torture.

"Do as you please, Fenrir, and we will make Severus watch." Voldemort flicked his wand, and ropes wrapped around Severus so that his hands were behind his back and he couldn't move.

Voldemort walked over and pried Severus' wand from his tight grip.

"My Lord, I beg you, please don't, take me instead!" Severus sobbed; he didn't want Lily to suffer because of him.

"Don't worry, Severus, your time will come," Voldemort smirked. Then he called Nagini in to make sure Severus didn't move from his corner, and she wound her strong muscular body around Severus, so he couldn't move an inch.

Fenrir lifted the trapdoor and disappeared below.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Fenrir whispered, and shot a spell that lit up the whole dungeon.

Lily had been sleeping, and was awoken at the creaking sound of the trapdoor being flipped open.

Fenrir looked around, and saw Lily curled near the wall in a ball. She sat up and stared at Fenrir in fear, and her eyes darted toward the open trapdoor, but she couldn't escape, because he was standing right in front of her. Fenrir grabbed Lily roughly, and hauled her up, sniffing deeply.

"Ah, the smell of fear, that's what gets the old juices flowing." Fenrir growled.

Lily struggled against his strong grip. "Let me go!" she yelled, clawing at his face.

"Oh, feisty thing aren't you? This just gets better and better. We're going to have so much fun." Fenrir squeezed her tighter to prevent her from wriggling out of his grip, and began dragging her to the steep stone stairs. "This is going to be quite a show for your boyfriend to enjoy."

When he got to the top, he dropped Lily to the ground, and slammed the trapdoor shut; then he turned and gave the red haired woman a wicked grin.

"Lily!" Severus yelled. He couldn't let that filthy werewolf touch his beautiful Lily.

Lily looked around at the sound of Severus' voice; Severus was tied up in the corner, with Voldemort's giant snake, Nagini wrapped around him.

Lily tried to run to him, but Fenrir grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips, then licked the sweat off her brow. Lily could hardly breathe under the heavy werewolf; it felt like he was crushing her lungs.

Voldemort sat on his throne, amused, watching like it was an interesting dinner show.

"Lily!" Severus screamed, struggling against the powerful snake. He almost forgot the plan, what he had to do to defeat the Dark Lord, and save Lily. He had to kill the snake. Severus tried to wriggle his hand so he could position the object in his left hand; Voldemort had only taken Severus' wand from his right hand, but he had not checked Severus' other hand for concealed weapons.

Lily had broken free of Fenrir, and ran towards Severus, this time, reaching him before Fenrir hauled himself off the ground.

Nagini's whipped around towards the woman, but she dared not attack without her master's permission.

"Lily, I told you I would come," Severus said, forgetting for a moment about destroying Nagini.

Lily was filthy; she looked like she had lost weight, and her beautiful red hair was dull and greasy. Her eyes were dark, full of despair. Lily, what did they do to you?

"Yes, but now we're both going to die," she smiled sadly. "But if I have to die, your face is the last I want to see; I thought Fenrir would kill me before I saw you again" Lily reached out for Severus, but was pulled back by Fenrir. Her head hit the stone ground, and she was stunned for a moment; Fenrir ripped her shirt open so her neck was exposed, then looked at Severus.

"You have a good catch here, comrade, look at that neck!" the werewolf licked his lips.

The plan! Severus thought through his anger and revulsion. Severus jabbed the object he was holding into the snake, and the syringe injected a fatal dose of basilisk venom into Nagini's body, and within seconds, Severus felt the snake loosening around him; the venom had poisoned the snake and killed the horcrux inside her. That was the last horcrux dead; now it was up to Dumbledore to fight the Dark Lord and destroy him, because nobody else was really a match for him. Severus removed a small golden snitch from his pocket, and it whizzed from the room; it was the sign that Nagini was dead.

Voldemort stood up when he saw Nagini's body slacken; his eyes narrowed in confusion, and he headed over just as Dumbledore and Sirius came bursting into the room.

Fenrir Greyback didn't notice; he was having too much fun with Lily, who was screaming nonstop, as he licked her all over with his foul breath, causing her to gag in revulsion.

Voldemort spun around when the door crashed opened, and he stared, surprised at Dumbledore's presence, as if he wasn't sure how the old wizard was able to find him. Then it dawned on the Dark Lord that Severus had probably led Dumbledore here so he could save the Mudblood. No matter, Voldemort though as he drew his wand and fired a spell at his rival. They couldn't kill him anyway, because he had his horcruxes, and when Dumbledore was lying dead on the floor of, he would make Severus pay by the most excruciating means possible.

Dumbledore blocked the Dark Lord's spell, and the two began fiercely dueling.

Sirius started over to Severus to help get him out of the ropes, but Severus, more concerned about Lily, yelled, "Help Lily!"

As Sirius turned to look where Lily was, he was shot down with a jet of light from Fenrir's wand, who had finally noticed what was going on.

Severus struggled desperately against the weight of the snake and he finally pushed it off, but he was still bound by the ropes. He rolled awkwardly across the ground towards the unconscious Sirius, listening to the sounds of Voldemort battling Dumbledore on the other side of the room. Severus grabbed Sirius' wand out of his limp hand, and said, "Diffindo!" to slice the rope.

Then he ran over to where Fenrir had Lily pinned against the wall, avoiding the bits of rubble on the ground and that were raining down from the ceiling from the spells that were being shot every which way by the two dueling wizards.

Severus grabbed the werewolf around his neck, and pulled him off werewolf roared, angry to be taken away from his prey, and before Severus could curse him, stabbed Severus in the chest several times with a gleaming silver knife he was carrying in his leather belt.

Severus staggered backwards, feeling the blood oozing from the deep cuts, as Fenrir advanced on him.

Lily, who had fallen to the ground, picked up Sirius' wand, which Severus had dropped when he attacked Fenrir, and

screamed "Stupify!", and the werewolf slumped to the ground.

Lily hurried over to where Severus was lying on the ground, his blood staining the stones beneath him.

"Sev!" Lily cried, holding him tightly, his blood running down her arms. "You're going to be okay!"

"Lily," Severus drew his hand weakly up to her face; it was covered in scratches and grime, and her shirt was torn almost completely off by Fenrir. "He didn't...do anything to you did he?" Severus whispered.

"No, I'm fine, but we have to get you out of here," Lily glanced behind her as the two most powerful wizards of all time still continued their fierce duel, destroying the room in the process.

"Give me that wand," Severus pulled Sirius' wand out of Lily's hand, and pointed it toward Voldemort. He looked Lily in the eye, and said, "This is for you, Lily,"

Severus thought about everything the Dark Lord had done, all the pain he had caused, the families he had killed and broken up, and how he stole Lily and let Fenrir have her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green jet of light shot from the end of Sirius' wand, and all time seemed to stop; Dumbledore and Voldemort both turned to look at the green jet, Dumbledore with a small satisfied smile on his face.

Lily stared as the green jet hit Voldemort in the chest; he was wearing the ultimate look of fury on his face; how dare one of his Death Eaters turn against him. When he was reborn with the help of his horcruxes, he would kill them all...

As the Dark Lord's limp body landed on the floor, everything suddenly became quiet. Lily watched as Dumbledore walked over to Voldemort's body and closed his eyelids. Then he waved his wand over the body, and it burst into blue flames. When the flames were gone, nothing was left, not even ashes.

Lily looked down at Severus in her lap.

"Severus, you did it, he's gone..Severus? No! Wake up!" But no matter how much she frantically shook Severus' limp form, he didn't open his eyes; his head just lolled from side to side.

"NOOO!" Lily hugged Severus close to her; why did she have to lose someone else? First James and Harry, and now Severus. She sobbed into Severus' robes as Dumbledore and Sirius, who had woken up, stood behind her.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said quietly. "Take Lily."

Sirius pried Lily off Severus and held her, and a sense of de-ja-vu struck him; not too long ago, Lily was sobbing on his shoulder for another man that she loved.

Dumbledore kneeled down, his old bones creaking, and traced his wand over the deep cuts, causing the flow of blood to lessen somewhat.

"He might make it, but we must get him to St. Mungo's right away," Dumbledore said, and Sirius nodded, still trying to comfort the distraught Lily. Before they left, Dumbledore waved his wand, and a strong steel cage appeared around Fenrir's unconscious form; Dumbledore would escort him to Azkaban later.

The Healers rushed over immediately when they saw Dumbledore's imposing figure in the reception room, with the injured Severus and Lily and Sirius. As the Healers carried Severus away, Lily went to follow, but Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and said, "The Healers will take care of him, Lily, and he will live, because he has you to live for."

Lily stared at Severus pale face resting on the soft hospital pillow. He looked untroubled as he lay there. She brushed his dark hair away from his face, and pulled the covers higher over his bare chest. The Healers said that Fenrir's knife had punctured several of his internal organs, and it might be a few days until he became conscious.

Lily still couldn't believe that Voldemort was gone, dead. But there were still the Death Eaters to round up, which Dumbledore and the Order were busy doing now. Lily took a seat besides Severus' bed, watching his face twitch as he dreamed for hours, until the room darkened and an assistant Healer came in to tell her visiting hours were over.

Lily came back the next day with Sirius, and they talked quietly as they kept the unconscious Severus company.

On the third morning, Sirius and Lily stopped at the cafeteria to get some muffins and tea for breakfast before they went up to Severus' room.

Severus opened his eyes to a blinding light which stung his eyes, and immediately closed them again. He opened his eyes again, but slowly this time, so his eyes could adjust to the light.

Where was he? Was he dead? Severus took in his surroundings; he was a small room that had a bedside table, a bed and a chair. The light was coming from a small window.

He tried to sit up, but found that it was too painful; he looked down and saw that his bare chest was covered in bandages. Severus sighed, and let himself sink back into the soft, comfortable pillows; he must be in a hospital, but what happened to him?

He tried to remember...and suddenly an image of Fenrir popped into his mind...Oh, God, what happened to Lily? He remembered her being attacked by Fenrir, and then it was blank; he had to find Lily! Fear overtook Severus, and he rolled out of his bed, despite the intense pain, tore open the door, and started running down the clean, white corridor.

Patients and Healers stared at Severus as he flashed past; he had to get out, and find Lily! He suddenly collided into someone, knocking the muffin out of her hand and fell to the tiled floor; he tried to get back to his feet, but found himself gasping in pain.

"Sev!" Lily was on the floor beside him; she was the someone he had crashed into. Sirius was there too, and motioned to a Healer to come over and help.

"Lily, are you okay? What happened to Fenrir? I can't remember what happened."

Lily helped him lean up and embraced him, being careful of his injuries. She kissed his forehead and smiled.

"I'm fine, but you aren't, so you can't go running about until you're better,"

The Healer that Sirius had called over brought a friend, and they lifted Severus onto a stretcher and carried him back to his room, with Lily and Sirius close behind. People stared at Severus as they went past, pointing and whispering. Lily smiled; the story of Voldemort's death, and who had killed him was spreading.

When Severus was settled back into his bed, Lily laid on the pillow beside him, and Sirius took the chair. Then Lily told him everything that had happened, how Fenrir had attacked him, how he killed Voldemort, how she thought that he was dead. When she got to this point, she teared up, and leaned against Severus.

"I was so afraid you were gone, Sev," Lily pressed her face into Severus' shoulder, and he put his arm around her, trying to comfort her. "There was so much blood... Dumbledore sealed the wounds as best he could, and then we brought you here, to St. Mungo's. You lost so much blood, and you had serious internal injuries, the Healers thought you might not live. They gave you blood replenishing potions, bandaged the wounds, and then we just waited. You were out for three days. I was so scared."

Sirius nodded in agreement in his seat.

"Well, I'm fine, so don't worry, Lily. I'm just glad you two are okay and Voldemort is finally gone." Severus felt free for the first time in his life; for once, no one was controlling him, not his parents, and not Voldemort. And now it was time for him to control his own life.

"Lily, I want to ask you something," Severus said nervously.

"I'm going to go get another tea," Sirius said, sensing what Severus was going to do, and got up to leave, winking at his friend.

When Sirius shut the door behind him, Lily said, "What is is?"

Severus didn't answer right away; he brushed Lily's red hair behind her ear so he could see her bright green almond shaped eyes, her soft cheeks, her lips, curved into a sweet smile. There were a few faint marks left on her neck from the scratches Fenrir had given her, but she looked fuller and happier then she had in Voldemort's hideout.

He was more nervous now then any time he had ever lied to Voldemort; he took a deep breath and plowed on.

"Lily, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Sev, I will." Lily didn't even pause for a second before answering. She looked into Severus' eyes, and continued. "I know you were afraid I was going to say no, Severus, but I could never say no to you." then she kissed him on the cheek, and laid peacefully beside him, snuggling into him.

Severus looked down at his soon to be wife lying next to him, and put his hand on the back of Lily's head, pulling her closer to him, hugging her tightly.

Lily noticed that Severus was shaking, and she sat up in alarm and looked at him, thinking that was he was having a seizure of some kind, but no, he was sobbing.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Lily asked in worry.

"I just never thought you would even speak to me again after everything that happened at school, but now, we're getting married...I just can't believe it...this is the best thing that has ever happened to me..."

Lily pressed her lips against Severus', stroking his hair, and they stayed like that for a few moments, until Sirius came back in with his tea.

They broke apart, and Lily squealed to Sirius, who returned to his seat, "We're getting married!"

Sirius was about to congratulate them, when another voice interrupted.

"But you were supposed to marry ME!" Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the doorway, chest heaving angrily.

Severus mouth hung open as he stared at the crazy woman in the doorway.

"How did you..." Severus spluttered.

"Oh, when I found out you were here, I had to come and see you, Snapey, even though you cheated on me."

She started toward Severus, but Lily immediately stood up to block her.

"Didn't you learn the last time? Didn't I warn you?" Lily said angrily.

Sirius was sipping his tea and watching like it was an interesting film; he loved cat fights.

Lily started over to Bellatrix, a furious glint in her eyes, but she tripped over Sirius' foot, and onto the floor. Bellatrix took this chance to hop over Lily and onto the bed with Severus, who tried to push her off, but was still too weak. She sat on top of him, and caressed his face.

"I know you love me, Snapey, SHE gave you a love potion so you'd fall in love with her, but I'll take you away and we could do things, crazy things!" Bellatrix whispered in his ear.

She started kissing him and Lily got up, glaring at Sirius, who shrugged, it wasn't his fault she tripped over his foot, but before Lily could do anything, two members of the Order came into the room, and pulled Bellatrix off Severus.

"We followed her here," Sturgis Podmore said, fighting to hold on to the struggling Bellatrix.

"Yes," Dedalus Diggle said, holding on to Bellatrix as well. "Apparently she's infatuated with you, Mr. Snape. It is a good thing too, or we wouldn't have caught her so easily. The only thing on her mind is you, and she even forgot her wand at home. "

"We must be going now," Sturgis said. "Lots more Death Eaters to catch."

Dedalus gave Severus a grin. "Thank you so much Mr. Snape, for destroying You-Know-Who, and freeing us all from his reign of terror."

"Ditto," Sturgis nodded. They left, dragging Bellatrix, who was screaming, "Not Azkaban! Let me stay with Snapey! I'll be good! I won't kill anyone, or torture them anymore! Well, maybe once in a while, if someone gets on my nerves and deserves a nice cruciartus curse, but just let me stay with Snapey! He was going to marry me you know, with a ring and everything..."

"You better not have enjoyed that kiss too much, Sev," Lily said to Severus, who was wiping the lipstick off his face with his blankets.

"Don't worry, my heart only belongs to one woman, no matter what Bellatrix says," Severus smiled.

"You really have to teach me your tricks, Severus," Sirius muttered. "Two girls after you...I really need a suit."

**Aww, they're getting married! *wipes a tear from eye**

**Poor Bellatrix, I hope she hooks up with someone in Azkaban.**

**Review! Give me lots of reviews!**


	8. The Wedding

**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be living in a mansion, being waited on hand and foot.**

**Thank alot to everybody who has reviewed and favorited, and everybody who has been following this story.**

**Here's another chapter. Cheers!**

**The Wedding **

The wedding was to be at Hogwarts, because it was both Lily's and Severus' favorite place in the world.

It was going to be small; just Sirius and Remus would be attending. The ceremony would be performed under the giant weeping willow by the lake, as this was Severus' and Lily's favorite spot to study when they were in school. The tree was decorated with streamers that flapped in the breeze and a small wooden bench was set underneath it, for Sirius and Remus to sit on.

This was where Severus was currently sitting, the thick branches creating a barrier from the hot summer sun, tugging nervously at his sleeve cuffs, waiting for Lily to come. She was in the castle, putting the finishing touches on her makeup; she said she wanted to look perfect for Severus, but he really couldn't care less if she married him in old sweats because she was beautiful to him no matter what she looked like. Severus looked around when he heard a loud crack.

"Hey!" Sirius called, striding over to the shade of the willow. He grinned widely. "I got a suit!"

Sirius was wearing a dark scarlet suit with a gold tie.

"Can it be any more obvious that you're a Gryffindor?" Severus said, although he admired the silky fabric.

"Ha, that's why I picked it out. And the salesgirl said it complimented my eyes." Sirius brushed a fuzz off his pants. "When I came out of the changing room, the salesgirl stared at me, and said I looked wonderful. I am just going to wear suits from now on, and soon I'll have a posse of girls waiting on me hand and foot."

"Yeah, but when they get to know you better, they'll leave." Severus said jokingly. "It's not all looks, you know."

"I know, but I've got charm on my side too."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Ahh, Sirius, you look very nice," Albus Dumbledore was striding toward them, purple robes and snow white beard rippling in the breeze. Dumbledore was going to perform the ceremony, binding Severus and Lily together."Severus, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be,"

There was another loud crack, and Remus Lupin appeared on the lush green lawn and looked around.

Severus stood from his seat, and Sirius greeted him, "Hey, Moony."

Severus had never seen Remus look so... neatly dressed. Usually he wore old robes with patches on the pockets. But today he had dressed for the occasion; he was wearing brilliant dark blue robes that were the color of the twilight sky, trimmed in silver that shone brightly in the sun. His normal stubbly face was smooth, and his hair neatly combed.

Remus avoided Severus' eyes as he joined the trio under the tree.

"Listen, I'm really sorry," Remus began, but Severus put up a hand to motion for him to stop.

"You don't have to apologize, because I understand. I was a Death Eater, and you were only looking out for Lily." Severus smiled warmly. "I guess I really should apologize for ever becoming a Death Eater in the first place."

Sirius glanced at both of them and grinned. "Aw, Moony, give him a hug. He's part of the family now anyway. Go on, you know you want to."

Remus smiled and embraced the other man. He was such a softy.

"Thank you for understanding," Remus said as they broke apart. Severus nodded.

"So where is Lily anyway?" Sirius asked.

As Severus opened his mouth to reply, Dumbledore raised a wrinkled hand and pointed.

"There she is."

Severus turned around and stared at Lily. As she came closer, Severus could admire her better.

Her red hair was up on top of her head in a bundle, a few strands escaping to frame her face. She was wearing a sleeveless emerald dress that matched the color of her eyes perfectly. Swags of the green satin fabric fell in folds around her waist, and clusters of sparkling gems were sewed here and there into the fabric, sparking wildly in the hot bright sun. The dress rustled quietly around her as she reached the four men.

Severus noticed as she stepped forward that she wasn't wearing shoes, instead her slim bare feet had smears of green chlorophyll on them from walking across the lawn and crushing the grass beneath her feet.

"Lily," Severus breathed, suddenly glad she wasn't wearing sweats. "You're just...spectacular."

Lily smiled happily; Severus noticed that she wasn't wearing much makeup, a little lipstick here, a little blush there.

"You look nice too, Sev. I love your suit." she whispered. It was the same suit that he had worn to Bellatix's.

"I thought you would like it," Severus smiled, and Lily laughed.

Lily looked at Sirius and Dumbledore, and then her eyes fell on Remus.

"Remus!" Lily practically jumped on him in delight. "I'm glad you came! I've missed you." She gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"You look wonderful, Remus!" Lily said, admiring his new robes.

"Hey, what about me?" Sirius said, annoyed that he wasn't getting any attention. "I got a suit!"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, Sirius you look good too."

"Now that the greetings are over, are we ready to begin?" Dumbledore said.

Severus suddenly felt very nervous, and as the muggles said, he had 'butterflies in his stomach'.

Lily went to stand next to Severus in front of Dumbledore and grasped his arm tightly, and Sirius and Remus took a seat on the bench, Remus staring intently at the couple, but Sirius losing his focus immediately and looking at the lake, where a giant tentacle had reached out of the water, causing large ripples to form.

"First, you must each present your gifts to each other," Dumbledore said.

Severus pulled a small white object out of his pocket, his hand trembling with nerves and handed it to Lily.

"It's the flower from the playground. When you left it on the ground after Petunia told you to stop, I took it,"

Lily looked at the old dried flower in her hand, and it was like she was transported back into time when she was playing at the park with Petunia, and she was making the flower petals move, much to Petunia's disgust.

"I can't believe you kept this all that time," Lily said in awe.

Dumbledore let Lily reminisce for a few moments more, then puling her out of her reverie, said, "Lily, now you present your gift to Severus,"

She pulled out a long stick that had been painted black with white tips to look like a muggle magician's wand; the paint was chipping off in some spots revealing the brown stick underneath.

"I made this for you before we got to Hogwarts. I knew how much you couldn't wait to go, and I wanted to make you a wand. But I forgot to give it to you!" Lily laughed. "I actually just came across it not too long ago. I saved it for all these years, even though it was just a stick because it reminded me of you. Everytime I came across it while cleaning, I thought about you..."

Severus took the wand from Lily and smiled; yes this was a Lilyish thing to do.

Then it was time for the next part of the ceremony.

"Sirius, do you have the rings?" Dumbledore glanced over to Sirius, who didn't answer; he was still staring at the lake, watching the tentacle grabbing birds that came too close to the surface of the water.

Remus nudged his arm, hard, and Sirius broke out of his trance to find everyone staring at him.

"The rings," Remus whispered, and Sirius quickly got up and pulled two rings from his suit pocket and handed them to Lily and Severus.

Severus took Lily's hand and slipped the silver band over one slim finger, and the ring glowed when it touched her skin; it was charmed so that it could never be lost, if she dropped it, it would reappear on her finger.

Lily did the the same with Severus' ring, squeezing his hand as she did so. He could tell she wanted to get to the end of the ceremony; she was a bit like Sirius, too energetic to stand still for long.

"Now, join hands," Dumbledore said, pulling his wand out.

Lily grasped Severus' hand tightly, and they stared at each other; this just felt like it was meant to be.

Remus sniffled a bit in the background.

"Do you, Severus, take Lily to be your wife?" Dumbledore said.

"I do."

"And do you, Lily, take Severus to be your husband?"

"I do."

A soft blue smokey light came out of the end of Dumbledore's wand, and entwined itself around the couple's clasped hands. It then broke into two separate strings of light each one forming a blue glow around Lily and Severus.

The lights then rejoined, and entered the tip of Dumbledore's wand. Dumbledore swished it, and the blue light came out again, forming a perfect copy of Severus of Lily on the lawn, except that they were blue. Everybody watched as the image slowly faded away.

Remus blew his nose into a hankerchief and Sirius clapped.

"You may now kiss the bride," Dumbledore chuckled, noticing Lily's slight impatience.

Lily jumped on her husband and kissed him. All the bad things that had ever happened to Severus, the fights at school, Voldemort, being a Death Eater, all seemed to disappear into the past with that kiss. It was over and done. He felt free, a new man, a hundred pounds lighter, years of grief, fear and loneliness just fading away. All because he had just married the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I love you Lily," Severus whispered.

"I told you I would never let you go," she smiled playfully. "We'll be together forever."

"So why don't we go to the castle for a feast?" Dumbledore suggested. "I had the house elves try some new recipes, and I am sure the food will be delicious,"

Sirius nodded eagerly; he would always agree to a bite to eat. He began heading toward the castle, images of plates piled high with his favorite foods in his head.

Remus wiped his eyes, and followed. He always cried at weddings, no matter how much he tried not to. Sirius always called him a sissy, but hey, all the romance and

love got to him.

"We'll just stay here for a minute," Lily said to Dumbledore, who was waiting for them. "We'll be up in a moment, just make Sirius doesn't eat everything."

"Will do," Dumbledore chuckled with a knowing look in his bright blue eyes, and followed the path that Sirius and Remus had made in the grass.

Lily tugged Severus to the trunk of the tree, and plopped down, pulling him with leaned against him, and sighed.

Severus put his arms around her and held her close. They stared at the orange sun, which was beginning to set across the lake.

"You know, if somebody told me I'd be marrying you someday, I wouldn't have believed it." Severus said. Lily smiled, because she could hear the joy in his voice. "You're way too good for me."

Lily looked at him and shook her head. Severus was always under selling himself.

"No, Sev. I'm perfect for you. I am no better then anyone else."

Severus went to protest, but Lily kissed him again, she got to her feet and said, "Let's go eat."

Severus brushed the grass off his trousers and picked Lily up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Lily laughed.

"Well, you don't have any shoes on. You could stub a toe or something. Actually, why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"Because high heels hurt my feet and I didn't think sneakers would be proper."

"So coming barefooted is any more proper?"

"You think I should've worn sneakers?"

"Yes, at least I wouldn't be breaking my back carrying you," Severus pretended to stumble under her weight.

Lily smacked him on the shoulder playfully, and said, "Deal with it."

Then she put her arm around him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Severus deeply inhaled her perfume. He kissed the top of her head, and continued on to the castle.

Sirius suddenly popped his head out of the front doors and said, "Will you two hurry up! This food is delicious!"

Severus put Lily down on the steps, and conjured her a pair of sneakers.

"Now put those on, so you don't break a toe."

Lily did so, then they entered the castle to join the others at the feast, hands and souls entwined together.

**I didn't know what a wizard wedding would be like...I hope I did okay! *anxiously bites a nail**

**Did you like it? I hope it lived up to your expectations!**

**And there's more to come!**

**Please give me reviews!**


	9. Moving In

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter is a little short, but I hope you like it!**

** Moving in**

Severus sighed as he threw another book into the already overfilled box. He never realized how big his book collection really was. He was packing up his things because he was going to be moving in with Lily, now that they were married. His house held too many bad memories about his parents; it seemed like its walls were oozing misery and hate. His father wasn't really the nicest man, to put it as mildly as he could, but then his mother wasn't the nicest woman, either.

His depressing thoughts were broken as a loud knock at the front door startled him. It was rather late; who would be knocking now?

Severus grabbed his wand tightly, ready to shoot a spell if necessary, but he need not use it, as it was Lily standing on his stoop.

"Hey, Sev!" she said cheerily, walking in. Severus had left Lily that night at her house, after kissing her good night and telling her that he was going to begin packing, and he would see her tomorrow.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked, sounding a bit anxious; he was not keen on having Lily see what a dreadful place he lived in.

"Oh, well, I couldn't sleep, cause I was thinking about you, my dear husband." Lily said, swinging her arms around him and giving him a kiss. That word husband, still sounded strange to Severus, as they had only been married for a few days already.

"And I thought, maybe, you might want some company.." Lily's expression turned serious. "I know it's probably hard for you, packing and everything, you're probably reliving memories of your parents."

It was almost as if Lily had been performing Legilimency on him before he opened the door. Severus didn't say anything, but headed back over to his books, which confirmed Lily's theory. Even as children, Lily never really touched upon the subject of Severus' parents, unless he seemed upset. And anything was troubling him, she could tell. Like now.

Severus was staring at the bookshelf, which was half empty.

"Sev," Lily said softly and sidled up next to him, and slipped her hand into his."You okay?'

"Yeah, it's just, even though I hated them so much, I also miss them, too. I thought I would be living here until I grew old with the bad memories, and you would think I'd be glad to leave, but.." Severus looked troubled, and squeezed Lily's hand.

"I'll help you," Lily said, trying not to recall her own bad memories of Severus' parents. Well not his parents exactly, but the effects they had on him, like the one time she found him huddled behind a bush crying. He had quickly wiped his face when he saw her, and put on a fake smile, but she knew what was wrong without having to ask, and simply sat down beside him and leaned against him, her warm back soothing Severus in a way only Lily could.

"We'll finish packing tonight, and I won't let you think about anything bad."

She flicked her wand at the old radio in the corner and it began playing rock music. Then she began pulling books off the shelves, and placed them in a fresh box.

Severus looked at her. Lily always knew what to do.

Severus didn't really have too many possessions, so it didn't take too long to pack, and soon there was a stack of boxes piled up haphazardly in the living room, along with the sparse furniture that they collected from around the house. There were only a few pieces of furniture that were left scattered around the house, that Severus was planning to throw away; his old, sagging bed, an old stained cabinet that was in parent's room, and a heavy dresser that was also in his parents room.

By the time they were done, it was six o'clock in the morning, and Lily's eyelids kept drooping. Severus noticed this, and stifling a yawn, he said, "Come on, Lily, we'll go home."

"Why don't we stay here tonight?"

Severus frowned. "Why would you want to stay here?"

"Because I want you to have one good memory of this house to remember." Lily yawned. "Now carry me to the bed, Sev, I'm too tired to walk."

Severus rolled his eyes and smiled. He lifted Lily, and she put her arms around his neck and snuggled into him.

He headed to his old bedroom, where he stayed for most of the time when he was a kid until he met Lily. Severus placed her on the bed, and summoned some blankets and pillows that he had already packed from the living room.

He kicked off his shoes, and laid besides her, and threw the blankets over them both. He had thought Lily was asleep, but when he placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, exhausted, physically and mentally, felt sleep pulling him into its realm, Lily turned over so that they were face to face. She placed her hand on Severus' cheek and he opened his eyes and looked at her, a little dazed as sleep was already upon him.

Lily smiled, and edged her head forward on the pillow so their foreheads were touching, and their lips met.

As Severus kissed her neck and ran his hands down her back, giving her chills, Lily thought happily, this would be a good memory for Severus. The best thing that happened in this horrible dreary house.

Severus was awoken by the sunlight pouring through the naked window, stripped of its curtain. He turned over so he wasn't facing the sun, and almost bumped heads with Lily, who was still sleeping next to him. He reached out a finger and lightly traced the contours of her face, watching her twitch as she dreamed.

Severus gently lifted himself out of the bed, so as not to wake Lily, and pulled on his clothes that were scattered on the floor.

He glanced at her once more before he left the room; she was still sleeping, her chest rising and falling under the covers. Severus' heart swelled with love for his wife. There was another word that wasn't quite familiar yet.

He would wake her a little later, but for now he would let her sleep while he brought the many boxes to the Potter's...no, he had to correct himself, his and Lily's house.

About and hour and a half later, Severus reentered the room, having successfully completed his task. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, Lily sat bolt upright and uttered a piercing scream.

"Severus!" she looked wildly at the empty spot beside her, eyes wide in fear, not noticing Severus rushing to her side.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

She spun around at the sound of his voice, and embraced him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Lily?" Severus said, worried now.

"I had a horrible dream!" Lily choked out through her thick tears that were slowly soaking Severus' shirt. "You were ...he killed..."

Severus chest grew cold. Lily didn't have to explain; he knew what she was talking about. Even in death, Voldemort affected people.

"It's okay, Lily." Severus said soothingly, patting her back. "I'm fine, and Voldemort's gone."

Lily sniffled. "You're right. It was just a stupid nightmare."

"You want to go home?" Severus asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I'll make some breakfast."

Lily bent down and picked up her shirt from the floor, then grinned.

"Good memory?" Lily asked, holding up her shirt, hinting about last night.

Severus winked at her and said, "Definitely."

They spent the rest of the day unpacking Severus' things and mingling them with Lily's.

Severus got a strange feeling as he hung his clothes in the closet that had once been James'. There were two boxes high on the shelf in the closet, with 'James' Things' written with black marker in Lily's neat graceful writing. He suddenly felt like he didn't belong here. He felt guilty that he was alive and James was not. He wished that Lily had never met James, that they had not gotten married, that 'James' Things' were not in the closet.

Severus walked around Lily's {and James, when he was alive} room. He stopped at the dresser, which had several pictures of James on it, at various times in Lily and James' relationship; Lily and James on their first date, James proposing, Lily and James under the altar, Lily holding newborn Harry while James wiped a tear in the background.

Lily entered the room, and stopped, noticing where Severus was. She walked over to him quietly and touched his shoulder.

"Sev?"

He sighed. "It feels wrong that I'm here, like I don't belong,"

"I know how you feel." Lily sat on the bed. "I kinda feel guilty about marrying you, like I'm pushing James aside, but I still think about him everyday. I still miss him so much. But you've helped me heal, Sev. And I don't think James would want me to mourn forever. It's not as if he's been replaced. Nobody could ever replace James." Lily was quiet, obviously absorbed in memories of her first husband and Severus felt a twinge of jealousy.

A loud knocking broke the slightly awkward silence, and Severus jumped.

"Oh, the door. I'll get it." Lily leapt up, and brushed past Severus quickly, but he still noticed the tear that had squeezed from her eye and ran down her cheek.

Sirius had come to pay a visit, dragging Remus with him, bringing a bottle of firewhiskey to drink for the home warming; Lily had told them about Severus moving in.

"Bloody hell, Severus. You're still such a nerd." Sirius said, staring at the boxes in the living room that were filled with books.

"And you still have the petty mind of an immature schoolboy," Lily said wryly.

"And that's an insult?"

Lily shook her head. "I'll go get some glasses."

Remus plopped on the couch.

"Do you mind if I look at your books?" Remus asked Severus, staring hopefully at the boxes.

"No go ahead...they're there to be read."

"Why am I friends with all these nerds?" Sirius grumbled, as Remus knelt excitedly beside a box and began digging through it. "Do you want to go to a club and meet some ladies? I ask. No, you only want to stay home with a book,"

Sirius scoffed.

Lily reentered the room with the glasses and placed them on the table, causing Sirius to break off his rant.

Sirius poured some of his firewhiskey into each of the four glasses, and they raised their glasses and drank to Severus and Lily.

Severus knew that it might take some time before he felt completely comfortable in this house, but he knew the time would come when he felt at home.

**Aww, Lily cried for James, and Severus was jealous. Still more to come!**

**Please send some reviews my way; you'll make my day!**


	10. Job Offer and Malfoy's Threat

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

A few days later Lily and Severus were in the kitchen, eating dinner at the small table.

"This really is good, Severus," Lily complimented, and stuffed another piece of pot roast into her mouth.

"I told you I could cook," Severus said, recalling earlier that night when Lily had refused to let him make dinner.

"Men don't know how to cook," she had said, but she finally gave in to his reassurances that he could, indeed, cook.

And now here she was, eating her words, no pun intended.

There was a sharp tapping on the window, and Lily got up to pull the flowery curtain aside. She pushed open the window, and a small brown owl flew in, clutching a letter in its claws. It sat importantly on the counter while Lily took the letter, then flew back out the window.

"Oooh, Sev, it's from Dumbledore! And it's for you!" Lily handed the letter to Severus and he put down his fork to take it curiously. Severus read it aloud.

'Dear Severus,  
I hope you are getting along well. Congratulations again on getting married, and it was an honor that you chose me to perform the ceremony.  
But now, if I may, I will ask you the question that was caused me to write this letter.  
I am guessing that since this war is over, and you are no longer a Death Eater, or searching for horcruxes, you might want to find a job. I might have the perfect one. It was Lord Voldemort that actually gave me the idea when he asked you to inquire about a job at Hogwarts, so in a way, you have him to thank.  
Our old Potions Master has retired, and I would like to know if you want to fill his place.  
If you would be so kind to reply soon, as it is August and getting quite close to beginning of the school year.  
Lily is welcome to stay at Hogwarts with you too, if she wants.  
I hope to hear from you soon.  
Warmest regards,  
Albus Dumbledore'

"Oh, say yes, say yes!" Lily said excitedly, dancing around. She grabbed a quill, some ink and paper out of a drawer and handed it to him.

Severus gave her an odd look. His life was changing so much these past few weeks; could he really take another change?

"I don't know, Lily. I don't think I would be a good teacher."

"Of course you would. You're brilliant at Potions, don't be stupid."

"I know I'm good at Potions, but I don't know if I can teach it." Severus really didn't know how to explain what he was feeling.

Lily looked at him, and understood; she realized what he was feeling, even if he didn't.

"Oh, Sev," Lily sat on his lap and put her arms around him. "You're afraid that they're not going to like you, aren't you?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably. "No, it's not that." But he realized it was exactly that.

"Don't you lie to me, Severus Snape. I know what you're thinking even before you think it."

Severus sighed.

"Sev, don't worry," Lily put a hand to his cheek, and he brought his own up to hold it. "I'll help you. Please, take the job!"

"Alright."

Lily whooped in triumph.

"But we're going to have to pack again."

But Lily wasn't listening.

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting, going back to Hogwarts."

Severus smiled; even if he wasn't a good teacher, he would deal with it, because it was worth it to see Lily so happy.

He picked up the quill that Lily left on front of him on the table, and wrote his reply to Dumbledore.

"We can go to Diagon Alley's Owl Post Office and send it in the morning." Severus said.

"You know, we really should get an owl of our own," Lily mused.

They got up early the next morning to head to Diagon Alley. The night before Lily said that they should do some shopping while they were there.

"We should get you some new robes, Sev," Lily said enthusiastically as they ate breakfast. "So you look presentable."

Severus rolled his eyes as Lily rambled on.

"I could use some new clothes, too," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Well if we have all this shopping to do, maybe we should get going, " Severus said, finishing his eggs, and bringing his plate to the sink.

"Yes, let me just get my purse," Lily left the kitchen and entered a few moments later with her purse.

Severus and Lily were going to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and Severus held out the clay pot full of Floo powder for Lily to take a pinch, and she through it into the fire{which she had just conjured} in the fireplace. Lily kissed Severus, and said, "See you on the other side," before throwing the powder into the fireplace and shouting "Diagon Alley." Severus followed.

They arrived safely in the Leaky Cauldron, and proceeded out the back boor to the brick wall behind which Diagon Alley was hidden. Severus tapped his wand on a brick, and the wall opened up, revealing one of the largest Wizarding shopping areas in the world.

"Let's send your letter first," Lily said, and they headed for the post office.

As Severus opened the door and held it for Lily, a man came out, and bumped into her hard, almost knocking her down, if it weren't for Severus grabbing her arm.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, just knocking into people like that?" Lily said angrily.

The man turned around, and Severus instinctively pushed Lily behind him, protecting her. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Severus Snape." Lucius sneered, and glanced at Lily, who was peeking over Severus' shoulder.  
"And the Mudblood, too."

"Don't you call her that!" Severus said angrily, raising his wand.

"Oh, I forgot," Lucius said, his voice dripping with loathing. "You like Mudbloods. After all, you were the one who killed the Dark Lord and ended his reign."

"And if I may ask, Malfoy," Severus spat, not lowering his wand. "Just how did you manage to stay out of prison? You were on the list of Death Eaters the Order was trying to arrest."

"Oh, I have my connections," Lucius drawled. " I told them I was under the Imperious curse. What was your excuse? You became friendly with Dumbledore, didn't you, and he protected you. I knew your heart really wasn't in it when we joined together, Severus, but we'll always have the marks to remember the good times, eh?"

Severus gripped his left forearm as though he was trying to hide the dark mark that was tatooed there, even though it was covered by his shirt sleeve.

Lucius chuckled softly.

"The Dark Lord may be gone, Severus, but another will rise to take his place, and rid the world of filth. Maybe that day will come soon, and this time, you won't be able to stop it."

"That may be so," Lily said, and Severus jumped; he had almost forgotten she was there. "But someone will always step up to defeat the evil that infects the world; good will always triumph." she narrowed her eyes at the man.

Before Lucius could reply, his wife, Narcissa exited the post office, juggling her son, Draco in one arm, and packages in the other.

"You know, Lucius, it would help if you took some of these packages from me," Narcissa said, annoyed, not noticing her husband locking eyes with Severus in the verbal duel they'd been having.

She looked up from where she was rebuttoning Draco's shirt, and saw Severus.

"Why, hello, Severus." Narcissa said, trying to stick out her hand, but failing due to the items she was carrying.

Lucius looked disgusted at the niceties his wife was performing, and whispered before stalking away, "Remember what I said. This time you might not be so lucky."

Narcissa smiled when Lucius was out of sight and said to Severus, who was still holding his wand up, "You can put that down, I'm not going to curse you. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I don't have a third hand for my wand."

Lily, sensing that the woman was not as evil as her husband, smiled back and introduced herself.

"I'm Lily."

Narcissa noticed the sparkling rings on their fingers and commented.

"I see you found a wonderful match, Severus. My sister will be quite heartbroken." Narcissa said, laughing, because she knew about the ridiculous crush Bellatrix had on Severus.

"I hope you two are happy together. I need to get back to my other half before he has a fit. Oh, Severus," Narcissa looked at him. "I never did get to thank you for helping me when I had my... accident. Even though it didn't ...I appreciate what you did." Narcissa stopped for a moment, as she was beginning to tear up thinking about her miscarriage.

Lily patted her shoulder with a sad, knowing look in her eyes; she knew how it felt to lose a child.

"Anyway, I must be going. And don't worry about what Lucius said; it's a good thing that the Dark Lord is gone. There's enough hate and killing in the world without him. Goodbye, and it was nice meeting you, Lily."

Narcissa repositioned Draco on her hip, and followed after her husband.

Draco waved his pudgy hand in the air and screamed, "Bye-bye!"

"She seemed very nice for the wife of a Death Eater." Lily said, but Severus didn't reply.

His brows were creased together in a frown, thinking about what Lucius had said. Did Lucius know something that they did not?

"Sev! Hello in there!" Lily tapped gently on the side of his head, and he came out of his thoughts. "Don't you think we should get going and send your letter?"

"Yeah, that's right," Severus said, and tried to keep his mind focused on Lily and shopping.  
After they picked out their owl, gave it the letter and paid the post owl master, Lily dragged Severus to every store in the Alley{or so it felt to him}, filling his arms with packages.

"Lily, don't you think we should be going?" Severus said, voice muffled behind all the packages. "You invited Sirius and Remus over tonight for dinner, remember?"

"Yes, but there's one more thing we need," Lily said, and headed to Eeylop's Owl Emporium.

When they left the small store, whose insides were crowded with owls in cages, and smelt horribly due to all the owl droppings, Lily was holding a snowy white owl.

"Now we'll be able to owl people without going to the post office," Lily said happily.

"Wonderful. Can we go home now? My arms are going to fall off." Severus said impatiently.

"Yes, let's go." Lily said, shaking her head. How come there were no men around that liked to shop?

Severus received another letter from Dumbledore a week later stating that he was very glad that Severus accepted his offer and looking forward to seeing both him and Lily. He also wrote that Severus could move to the castle a week before term started, so he could have some time to settle in before classes started.

Lily started packing several trunks three days before they were supposed to leave, and Severus watched in amusement from his spot on the couch as Lily passed him, going from room to room the night before their departure, checking to see if they had forgotten to pack anything.

"Do you have enough clothes packed Severus? You didn't forget anything, did you?"

"Honestly, Lily, the only thing I need to bring is you." Severus smiled.

"Aww, Sev." Lily sat next to him on the couch, and snuggled into him.

"You should make sure you have enough clothes, though," she said seriously. "You can't go around wearing me."

"Who says I can't?" Severus whispered, and wrapped his arms around Lily. Lily giggled, and Severus kissed her passionately.

The doorbell rang, and they fell off the couch into a heap on the floor. They were trying to untangle themselves when Sirius pushed open the front door, ignoring Remus, who was saying behind him, "You can't just go barging into people's houses, Sirius." and shouted, "Where are you guys? I wanted to send you off properly."  
Then he saw them on the floor, and smirked evilly.

"Interrupting something, are we?"

Severus and Lily were finally able to stand up, and Lily replied, "No, we were just finishing packing up."

"Sure you were."

Lily smacked Sirius on the arm.

"Well, I'm glad to see one of us guys are getting lucky." Sirius said.

Remus gave him an exasperated would-you-mind-your-own-business look.

Sirius plopped down on the couch and grinned. "So, you have any drinks?"

"Is there anything ever on your mind except girls and drinks?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"No. Why, should there be?"

Lily rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to fetch drinks and glasses.

Remus took a seat on the couch, and Severus sat on the armchair.

"Anybody for Exploding Snaps?" Sirius said, placing a deck of cards on the table.

Remus nodded enthusiastically; it was a favorite game of his, but Severus said, "I'll just watch, but make sure you don't set anything on fire, or Lily will go ballistic."  
Sirius and Remus began their game, stacking the cards on top of each other, and Lily came back a few minutes later with the drinks and placed them on the table before sitting on Severus' lap in the armchair.

"You better not set anything on fire," Lily warned.

Sirius took a sip from his glass. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," he placed a card on top of the others, and the whole thing exploded into a cloud of flaming cards which burst into all directions. Most of them went out right away, but one of them hit the drapes, and the orange tongues of flame gobbled up half of them before Severus shot the 'aquamenti' spell at it, extinguishing the fire.

Lily coughed from the smoke, and glared at Sirius, who winced and said, "Sorry, I'll buy you new ones."

Severus expected Lily to start yelling at him, but she suddenly started laughing and the three men looked surprised.

"You should have seen your face, Sirius, it was priceless!"

"I'm glad you're having a laugh at my expense." Sirius grumbled, taking another sip of his drink.

"I have to admit, it was pretty damn funny." Remus laughed.

"Are you up for another round? I bet I can beat you." Lily said, waving her wand and summoning a pack of muggle cards from the mantle. "But we'll play poker instead of Exploding Snaps. It's more challenging."

Sirius already knew how to play, but Lily had to teach Remus and Sirius.

They spent the next few hours playing poker, Lily beating the pants off the three men, a satisfied glint in her eyes at the end of the night when she slid the huge pile of knuts in front of her.

She threw Remus the knuts that he had lost, and Sirius held out his hands expectedly, but Lily slid the rest of the pile into her purse.

"You're buying us new curtains, remember?" Lily said sweetly.

"Curtains don't cost that much!" Sirius protested.

"Well, think of it as payment for all the other things of mine that you've destroyed,"

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but then sighed. "Yeah you're right. But don't ever expect me to play poker with you again."

Remus yawned and looked at his watch. "It's late, I think I'm going to go."

He stood, and said, "I'm going to miss you two, so just write often. Maybe I'll come to visit, if that's okay. I'd love to see Hogwarts again." Remus hugged Lily tightly, and shook Severus' hand. "I'll see you guys soon."

Remus left, and Sirius said, "I guess I should be going, too, let you guys get some rest." he winked.

"Bye." Lily kissed his cheek.

"You take care," Sirius said gruffly.

"Sirius, are you crying?" Lily asked, surprised.

"No, I've got something in my eye."

"We're not leaving forever!" Lily said, patting his shoulder.

"It's going to be months before I see you guys again!" Sirius howled

"It'll pass before you know it, Sirius, don't be a baby!" Lily said.

Lily pushed him toward the front door. "Now, c'mon it really is late, and we have to get to bed. Bye Sirius! We'll write whenever we can!"  
Sirius wiped his eyes and waved as he started down the front walk.

Lily closed the door and sighed. "Poor Sirius." She walked back over to where Severus was sitting, grinning like a maniac.

"What's the matter with you?" she frowned.

"I feel like I did on the Hogwarts Express when I was eleven, heading to Hogwarts for the first time. Very excited, but nervous too."

Lily smiled. "Whoo, whoo. All aboard!"

They fell asleep on the couch together, reminiscing about what their first day at Hogwarts had been like.

**Send me reviews!**


	11. Hogwarts

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**To the visitor who gives me such lovely reviews: whoever you are, you have my thanks! I really appreciate it.**

**Thank you to everyone else who had reviewed, also! :)**

**To Professor Radar: I honestly forgot all about the Head of Slytherin House; thanks for reminding me! Oh, and I see your point about the memories being too much for Lily as well in her house...maybe they'll move!**

**Anyway, sorry this chapter is a little short. I'll try to put the next one up today to make up for it! **

The next morning, Severus performed a spell on their many pieces of luggage{it seemed to Severus that Lily had packed everything in the house} so it would fit easily in his pocket. The only thing they had to carry was Karla, Lily's new owl.

As they stepped outside in the early morning light, Severus locked the door behind them, and Lily carried Karla in her silver cage.

"I think it might be nice to be somewhere different for a change," Lily said, looking up at the house. "It's been kind of hard with the memories..."

Severus squeezed her shoulder; he knew how she felt. The memories that he had to live with of his parents in his house were almost too much. He could only imagine what it was like for Lily, remembering that awful night when Voldemort had murdered her really didn't know how she could deal with it. Perhaps it was because she was a strong individual, and she never gave up, never let the bad things overcome her. Maybe, they could look for a new house in the summer after the school year; where they could start over anew, without memories of Severus' parents, or James, or Harry or Voldemort.

"It's time to go," Severus whispered, and Lily grasped his hand as they walked down the front path, and closed the gate behind them.

With a turn, they both apparated on the spot, arriving in Hosmeade. Dumbledore had said he would meet them by the entrance gates that led to Hogwarts.

Severus and Lily walked down the wide gravelly Hogsmeade street. Everything was quiet this early in the morning, but lights were on in the apartments above the shops, where their owners lived, getting up and preparing for another day.

They began plowing up the incline that led to the Hogwarts gates. As they reached the peak, they saw the headmaster standing in front of the tall iron gates through which was Hogwarts, his long snow-white hair and beard ruffling in the breeze, and his blue eyes sparkling behind his golden half-moon spectacles. He smiled at them as they climbed the hill, hand in hand.

"Good morning, Severus, Lily," Dumbledore greeted them. "If you will follow me, although I'm sure you know your way up to the castle, I will bring you to your room."

"Ooh, I can't wait to explore the castle again!" Lily squealed. "I remember this one time when me and James..." her voice trailed off, and she looked down.

Every time Lily mentioned James, she would trail off like that, and become very quiet. Although Severus felt bad for her, he couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous every time Lily mentioned the grand adventures she and her late husband used to have.

"C'mon," Severus said, squeezing her hand.

They followed Dumbledore through the gates and across the grounds, the dew from the grass soaking their feet.

When they reached the stone steps, Dumbledore pulled open the great oak doors and motioned them inside.

"Your quarters are on the fifth floor; that is where most of the teacher's reside. We call it the Professors' Domain. If you would follow me..."

Dumbledore led them up the many moving staircases to the fifth floor. There were rooms along both sides of the corridor, about twenty five of them, each with a golden nameplate on the wall next to the door that proclaimed the teacher's name that resided within. There were some rooms that had blank plates, and Dumbledore stopped in front of one of these.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the blank plate in front of them was instantly engraved with the words,'Professor Severus Snape'.

"Professor! You're a professor! Ooh, it's so exciting!" Lily squealed.

Dumbledore chuckled in merriment at Lily's excited outburst. It would be different, having a spouse of one of the teacher's living at the castle, since most of the professors were unmarried, or some {like Professor Mcgonagall's} had died long ago. "Oh, Severus, I just remembered," Dumbledore said. "I would like to make you another offer: would you like to be head of Slytherin House? Professor Slughorn, the old Potions teacher, was also the head of Slytherin House, and since he's retired, nobody is too keen on the job. I daresay the Syltherins could use a leader such as you, as you were in Slytherin but did some good in this world. There are many children of the Death Eaters in Slytherin, and I am sure they will benefit from your guidance."

"I don't know.." Severus said slowly. He didn't think the Death Eater's children would react well to the person who destroyed the Dark Lord, and in doing so, caused their parents to be arrested, becoming their head of house.

"Oh, come on, Sev. You could do some real good. Show them Mudbloods really aren't that bad." Lily said.

Severus knew that if he didn't say yes to Dumbledore now, Lily would pester him for the rest of the night until he agreed to say yes.

Dumbledore was watching Severus with an amused expression on his face while Lily pleaded with him.

"Alright," Severus sighed, and Lily smiled; she could always wheedle Severus into doing things. "But blame yourself, Lily, when one of the Death Eater's kids curses me behind my back and I grow a horn or something."

"Well, now that that's settled," Dumbledore said, apparently satisfied that he had filled both the positions of Potions Master and head of Slytherin House. "I have the curriculums here for Potions. You have a week to plan out your lessons." Dumbledore handed Severus a folder with some papers in it.

"And don't worry. I'm sure the children will be most intrigued by you, Severus. And if you do sprout a horn, Madam Pomfrey could fix you right up. Goodnight." Dumbledore gave them a nod before traveling down the corridor, back to the staircases.

"Ladies first," Severus said, holding the door to their new quarters open for Lily.

It was small; there was a main sitting room that contained a couch, and a few comfortable looking armchairs clustered around a table. There was a fireplace behind the armchairs, and a bookshelf along one wall.

This room led off the three smaller ones; a bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom.

The only pieces of furniture in the bedroom were the bed, of course, a dresser and two end tables, There was also a decent sized closet.

The bathroom was plain, tiled in white with a low sink, a toilet and a shower.

The kitchen could barely be called a kitchen; more like somewhere to make a midnight snack. There was a refrigerator [it was magic so you could adjust the temperature with your wand if it got too warm} a little stove, and a few cabinets. Severus supposed that since they would be eating all of the meals in the Great Hall, there was no reason to have any equipment to cook.

"It's so cozy! We could sit here," Lily pointed to the armchairs. "In the winter when it's cold, and drink hot chocolate."

Lily continued pointing out various aspects of the tiny suite, planning where everything was going to go, mentioning things they would need to buy. Severus plopped into one of the armchairs {they were comfortable} and watched Lily dance around excitedly.

The truth was, he didn't care where he was, whether a five star hotel, a muddy bog, or this room; he just wanted Lily with him.

**As always, review please! **


	12. Pregnant

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Yay! A long chapter!**

The next week went by fairly quickly, with Lily unpacking their things and making the room seem homey, and Severus continuously bent over the table, scribbling out lessons.

After Lily finished unpacking, she spent her time taking walks around the castle or the grounds, reminiscing about the adventures she had with the Marauders. But she was starting to feel lonely, because Severus hardly talked to her as he was so busy.

Lily tried to persuade Severus to come outside one evening and take a walk with her through the grounds, but he refused, saying he still had lots of work to do.

On the last day before term started, Lily found Severus at his usual place at the table in the sitting room, empty ink wells, broken quills and papers scattered around him. She peeked over Severus' shoulder to look at what he was writing.

"So how's it going?" she asked.

Severus put down his quill and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I don't think I can do this, Lily." What had he been thinking, accepting a job to become a teacher? He must be mad!

Lily rolled her eyes. She knew Severus would do great, if only he believed in himself.

"Sure you can." Lily leaned down and rested her head on Severus' shoulder.

"But what if I can't?" Severus sounded like a small child, about to take a ride on his first broomstick.

Lily sighed. "You'll do fine. And if anybody gives you trouble, I'll take care of them."

The thought of Lily beating up a school age child made Severus smile.

"See, there you go." Lily said. Now, do you want to come with me and stretch your legs? I'm going for another walk around the lake."

"No, I really need to finish this. I can't believe term starts tomorrow." Severus said, picking his quill back up and dipping it into his ink well.

"Alright then. I guess I'll go by myself...all alone..." Lily began walking slowly to the door, watching Severus, expecting him to take the hint and follow her. She really wanted to talk to him, and the lake would be a nice place to do it, sitting on the edge, dipping their toes in the cool water. But Severus was engrossed in his work again.

"Severus?"

"What?" Severus didn't look up from his papers.

"Will you look at me? I need to tell you something. Good news."

"Dumbledore fired me?" Severus said hopefully.

"No." Lily came back over to him.

"Remus and Sirius are coming for a visit?"

"No." Lily paused for effect, and Severus waited. "I'm pregnant."

Severus felt a strange feeling rise up in his chest and the words on the page in front of him blurred.

"Oh."

"All you can say is 'Oh'? I expected you to ... well react. Not just sit there and say, 'Oh'."

Severus shrugged and Lily looked annoyed.

"Come on, Sev! This is great news."

Severus just frowned and Lily felt something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" she said softly.

Severus didn't reply; instead he looked down at his papers.

"Look, you have to talk to me and tell me what you're feeling."

Lily touched Severus' face gently and he looked at her.

"Come on. Talk to me. I won't get up until you tell me what's wrong." Lily sat stubbornly on his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Lily," Severus sighed. "I really to finish this."

"I'm not getting up."

"Lily, come on."

"No."

"Fine. You want to know why I'm not happy? Because I thought it was just going to me and you for a while, okay? I waited so long to hold you in my arms, for you to love me, and now that time has finally come, and I'm going to have a baby to compete with." The words sounded even stupider out loud then they did in his head.

"Oh, Sev!" Lily cried. "I will always love you. You won't have to compete with a baby. But now we can share our love with someone else." Lily smiled. "Don't worry. Everything will work out just fine."

"It's just... everything is changing so much. I can't handle it." Severus said. He didn't want to be a father! "And I don't think I'll be a very good father..."

"You don't have to handle it alone. I will always be here by your side." Lily reassured him. "And in my opinion, you will be a great father. What other kid could brag about their father killing the most powerful dark wizard of all time?"

"It doesn't matter what I did," Severus snapped and Lily looked taken aback.. "What happens if I turn out to be like my father?"

"You won't, you're too kind." Lily had met Tobias Snape once, and that was enough for her. Tobias was a cold self- centered man who didn't give a crap about his only son, and treated him like nothing. Severus wasn't like him at all.

"Can you really be sure? Maybe somewhere inside me, there's a part like him, and I'll be as bad a father as he was to me."

"No you won't." Lily said determinedly. "I know you better then you know yourself. You'll do fine."

"I really have to get back to work." Severus sighed. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Alright," Lily knew that Severus was stressed out lately, and she didn't want to push him. She should have waited to tell him the news after a couple of weeks, when Severus had adjusted a bit to being a teacher, but she was selfish, she had to tell him! And now he had even more on his plate to worry about.

Lily left Severus alone with his papers. When she was gone, Severus slumped in his chair. A baby? Now? He didn't want to be a father yet. Or did he ever want to a be a father? No, he was being ridiculous when he thought it would just be Lily and him forever; of course she would want a baby; Severus knew she missed Harry desperately. What did fathers even do with their children? He didn't know.

When Tobias Snape returned home from work, he would grab a few beers from the refrigerator, and plop down on the couch in front of the muggle TV. If Severus came in to talk to him, Tobias would ignore him. After a while Severus gave up, spending all his time by himself, until he met Lily.

Even if he didn't know how to be a father, who says he couldn't learn? He had to try, for Lily. He pushed everything out of his mind. He really had to concentrate on his work right now, but he would talk to Lily later. He bent back over his papers.

Lily, meanwhile, was pulling her toes through the wet silt at the edge of the lake. She hoped everything would work out. She could feel that Severus was very upset by this news. She placed a hand on her stomach. She remembered when she was pregnant with Harry; James had been so delighted!

When she had told him, his reaction was quite the opposite of Severus'; James had started laughing and dancing around the room. But then, his whole attitude was different from Severus'. James was louder, more outgoing, and his emotions were as noticeable as a flashing neon sign. Severus, on the other hand, was quiet and reserved, but Lily could still tell what he was feeling, even if it was hard sometimes. She had not even expected Severus' reaction; she expected him to react like James had, but she should have known better.

She had to stop comparing them. James was James, and Severus was Severus. But she knew Severus would accept it eventually. She just hoped it was sooner rather then later.

Lily sat by the lake for a couple of hours, thinking about Severus and the new baby, until the bugs began nibbling on her exposed skin.

Severus was sleeping on top of his papers, using his arms as a pillow when Lily came back. She shook his shoulder gently.

"Sev, come on, it's late, let's go to bed."

Severus sat up and looked around blearily. "I have to finish..."

"No, you need rest." Lily said firmly.

Severus didn't have the energy to argue. He followed Lily to the small bedroom, and laid beside her on the bed.

"Severus, I want to talk to you," Lily said, staring at him, her red hair splayed across the snow-white pillow.

Severus turned over on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Lily grabbed his hand under the blanket and squeezed it.

"I didn't expect for you to react like you did when I told you. I thought you would be happy. I wanted to wait to tell you once we got settled in a little, but I was too excited. I know I gave you another thing to worry about, but believe me, it will be fine." Lily rested her head on top of his chest, listening to his heart pounding. "I will always love you, nobody could take me away. And I know that the baby will love you too."

Severus was quiet for a moment, then he said, "Lily, I'm sorry how I acted before. I was being unreasonable. I'm just... afraid." Severus stroked Lily's hair.

"So was I."

Severus looked surprised.

"Yes," Lily continued. "I was afraid that I wasn't going to be a good mother when I was pregnant with Harry, but I soon figured out all you have to do is love them. It's easy after that. Love and protect them." Lily stopped talking, and Severus felt her shudder, and the atmosphere suddenly darkened somehow.

"Except it didn't work out that way with Harry did it? I couldn't protect him..." Lily pressed her face into Severus and he knew she was crying.

"Lily, you did everything you could." Severus said, hugging her tightly and she began sobbing harder. "Nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I promise. I will not let anything happened to you or the baby."

"That's what James said before Voldemort killed h-h-him!" Lily wailed.

"But Voldemort's gone. He can't hurt anyone anymore." Severus reassured her.

"But what about what Malfoy said? He said another will rise! It's going to be the same thing all over again!" Lily sat up, fear etched all over her face. "They'll come for us, because we killed Voldemort, and they'll kill you, and the baby! And then somehow, I'll survive, and everything will start over again!" Lily began hyper-ventilating, and Severus started to get worried.

"Lily, calm down, it's all right." Severus went to hold her, to comfort her, but she leapt out of bed, screaming.

"He's going to come again! And he's going to kill them again!"

Severus ran over to where she leaned against the wall.

"Lily!" Severus grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. "It's okay. I will do everything I can to protect us if anything like that ever happens again. I swear I will not let anything to happen to you."

Lily collapsed against Severus.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just, when I think of them sometimes, and then I think of you, I'm afraid I'm going to be left alone again."

"You won't ever be alone. I'm here now and I always will be."

"Let's go back to bed, Sev. I'm so tired." Severus carried her back to the bed.

Severus held Lily, and placed his hand on her stomach.

He brushed the hair away from her ear and whispered softly," I really am happy, Lily. I can't wait."

But she was already asleep.

Severus awoke the next morning still holding Lily. He started to pull his arm out from under Lily, trying not to disturb her, but she stirred in her sleep and then opened her eyes. She turned around so that she faced Severus.

"Morning." Severus said, grinning.

"Morning," Lily yawned. "What are you grinning at this early?"

"I'm excited."

"Oh, that's right! It's September first." Lily said. "The students will be arriving later. You have to look good when Dumbledore introduces you as the Potions professor and the new head of should get your clothes together.."

"I'm not talking about the feast tonight. I'm talking about the baby."

At that Lily grinned too. "I knew you would come 'round!"

"I'm going to try Lily, but you're going to have to help me."

"Of course. And right now, I'm going to help you get ready for tonight." Lily wrinkled her nose. "Have you taken a shower lately?"

"Ah, well, I forgot with all the work I've been doing." Severus looked embarrassed.

"Well, you smell, so go take a shower, and I'll get your clothes ready."

At six o'clock the teachers {who had all arrived at Hogwarts in the last two days} converged into the Great Hall, and having a few minutes to talk before the students arrived on the Hogwarts Express, recapped what they had done over the summer.

Dumbledore entered the Hall, and greeted them all warmly, before introducing Severus, who was standing awkwardly off to one side, to the rest of the teachers.

Most of them had taught Severus, so they remembered him from his school days.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Severus, and it is an honor to shake the hand of the man who destroyed Voldemort!" tiny Professor Filius Flitwick said as he greeted Severus.

Before Severus could reply a witch with giant spectacles and many shawls and beads draped around her neck came over to Severus, and interrupted.

"I believe I remember you. We were both students at the same time. " she straightened her glasses. "Do you remember me? I just started last year as a teacher, showing the students the ways of the crystal ball, the tea leaves and such. I teach Divination. I have Seer blood in my family, you know; my great grandmother was a famous Seer."

Severus stifled a smile. Yes, he remembered Sybill Trelawney. She was in Ravenclaw house, and everyone believed she was crazy, as she used to go around pointing at random students and predicting their deaths.

"You're Sybill Trelawney, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I'm Severus Snape,"

"And I'm Lily!" Lily had just joined them; she had told Severus to go on before her because she was finishing up with her hair.

Sybill suddenly gasped and clutched her heart. "My dear, may I look at your palm?" Sybill grabbed Lily's hand before she could reply.

"Just as I thought!" Sybill said as she examined Lily's palm. "You and someone you love are in grave danger!"

Lily pulled her hand away from Sybill as if she were burned and she looked frightened. Severus knew she was thinking about what she had said last night about Death Eaters coming for her and Severus.

"Ahh, Sybill, it was nice talking to you," Severus said. "But I'm going over to talk to..." his eyes landed on Professor Mcgonagall, a stern-faced witch. "Professor Mcgonagall."

"Very well. Just remember what I said, Severus, and be cautious."

"Are you alright?" Severus asked Lily, who was as pale as snow.

"Yes, I'm alright." Lily shuddered. "She just creeped me out. "

Professor Minerva Mcgonagall gave Severus a rare smile as he came over to her. "It will be most rewarding to the students to have someone like you as their teacher. And it is an honor that you decided to join our staff,"

Severus wasn't used to getting such praise; it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, it really was Lily that persuaded me to do it."

"Lily?" Minerva questioned.

"Yes, my wife."

"Hi!" Lily chimed from where she stood next to Severus.

"Miss Evans!" Filius Flitwick, who was listening in on the conversation, said gleefully. "Or actually I should call you Mrs. Snape, now."

"No, you can just call me Lily," she smiled.

"I haven't had a student as talented as you in my class since you left."

Lily blushed. "I'm not that good."

"Oh, don't be modest," Filius said, flapping his hands. "You were the best at Charms just like Severus was the best at Potions."

There was a sudden roar of noise as they heard the Great Hall doors creak open, and the students barged in.

All of the teachers except Minerva automatically filed to their seats, but Severus remained, not knowing where to sit.

"Oh, Severus, I almost forgot," Dumbledore said. "You may sit here. Lily, you can sit besides him." Dumbledore pointed to two seats at the left end of the High Table, and Severus took his place next to the great teachers of Hogwarts.

Minerva left the Hall to meet the first years, and Filius set a ragged old hat, the Sorting Hat, on top of a three legged stool in front of the High Table.

After the students were settled at their house tables, Mcgonagall brought the first years in; they followed her in a neat line. Most of them looked so terrified they might faint or burst into tears.

Severus watched as Mcgonagall preceded to call the first years up in alphabetical order to come up and place the hat on their head to be sorted.

"Anett, Micheal"

As the dark haired boy stepped up to place the hat on his head, Severus was reminded of the day he was sorted.

The night Severus arrived at Hogwarts, there was a terrible storm, so bad that instead of going across the lake, carriages were sent to bring first years to the castle. He remembered how terrified he was to be standing in front of the older students and the teachers, everybody staring at the first years. When Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, Severus' heart sank as though a rock had been tied to it and then thrown into a river. Lily had a sad smile on her face as she sat down at her house table , because she knew in her heart Severus would not be joining her. When it was Severus' turn, he walked to the stool, his legs like jelly. He was willing to be put in Gryffindor so he could stay with Lily, but even though he pleaded with the Hat, it told him he would not do well in Gryffindor, and eventually the Hat had screamed, "Slytherin."

"Sev," Lily was shaking his arm, and he came out of his reverie.

Severus looked around; Minerva was taking the stool and Hat away. The Sorting was over.

Dumbledore stood up and lightly clinked his spoon against his golden goblet and the students' chatter ceased. "And now, I have a staff change to announce. Professor Slughorn has retired,"

The whole Slytherin table groaned, and many of the other students did too; Slughorn was well liked.

"And I have found someone else to take his place as both Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. May I introduce Professor Severus Snape."

Dumbledore motioned for him to stand, and Severus got to his feet, feeling again like he was eleven years old again, and everyone was watching him being Sorted.

The Hall was quiet. The students stared at Severus, recognizing his name from the papers, or from conversations they overheard their parents having. He was the man who destroyed Voldemort and saved their world from the darkness.

Severus felt his face growing warm and sat down again.

"And now," Dumbledore said, shattering the silence."You may feast." he clapped his hands, and the golden plates on the tables that had been empty moments before were suddenly full of steaming food.

The student's chatter started up again, but Severus noticed them stealing glances at him, and some of the Slytherins were shooting him dirty looks, probably the ones whose parents were in Azkaban.

"Don't worry, Sev." Lily whispered from beside him, noticing how tense he was. She knew he didn't like to be the center of attention. "Relax. Have some chicken." she dumped some food on his plate and waited until he picked up his fork before she went back to her plate.

As Severus ate, he looked over the Great Hall. It looked a lot different from this side of the room, high above the house tables. You could see everything.

After dinner and dessert was finished, Dumbledore clapped his hands again, and addressed the students:"Welcome back everyone. I hope your dinner was satisfactory after the long train ride. And now, your comfortable beds await, so prefects, if you will lead your houses to their dormitories..."

Their was a scraping sound as benches were pushed back from the tables, and prefects and head boys and girls organized their houses into neat lines and led them from the Hall.

When the students were gone, the teachers got up to leave. Instead of heading out the doors that led to the Entrance Hall and to the rest of the castle, they turned to a small door that was behind the High Table, hidden behind a curtain.

"It's a passage that leads directly to the fifth floor," Flitwick explained to Severus and Lily, who looked puzzled. "So we can avoid the rush of students on the staircases."

Dumbledore remained behind, since his quarters were in his office. Before Severus left, Dumbledore turned to him and said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Good luck, tomorrow, Severus, with your first class."

Severus nodded, feeling nervous at the thought, and followed Lily and the rest of the teachers through the secret passage way.

**For some reason, I had some trouble writing this chapter :( At first I made Severus' reaction to the news of the baby happy, but then as I thought about it, I realized he probably would not react like that. It was always his dream to be with Lily, and now a baby's coming into the picture.**

**Anyway, I hope it was okay. Next chapter is Severus' first class! And there is going to be a twist in later chapters! ;). How long it takes me to get there, I don't know.**

**I love all of you who review! Please keep it up! Love, Dementors :)**


	13. First Lesson

**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would force Tom Felton to go out with me.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Makes me giddy with happiness!**

Lily woke up early on September second, and she turned over in bed to say good morning to Severus, but the bed was empty except for her. Lily yawned, got out of the warm bed,and through on a dressing robe. Lily entered the sitting room, and sure enough, there was Sever at the table. He was staring at the papers scattered before him.

"Nervous?" Lily asked, sitting in one of the soft armchairs and staring at him.

Severus looked up at Lily, her red hair tousled from sleeping."A bit."

"You want to go down for some breakfast?"

"I don't feel much like eating..." It was true. He felt so nervous that he might be sick.

Lily sighed. "You're coming down for breakfast. Get dressed. I picked out a set of your new robes. It's on the bed."

Severus got up, knowing better then to argue with Lily, and preceded to the bedroom to change.

Lily pushed some more scrambled eggs onto Severus' already full plate at the High Table.

"Lily, I really don't want anything to eat," Severus said.

"Severus, really, I don't know what you're so nervous about." Lily said, pushing some hash browns into her mouth."I mean, you were less nervous when you had to face Voldemort at the Death Eater meeetings."

"Yes, but these are kids. Evil dark lords I can handle, but kids?" Severus shuddered, only half joking.

"Well, you'd better get used to it, as you're going to have one," Lily pointed out.

"Good point," Severus said, but chills ran down his spine as he looked over the vast Hall full of children.

After breakfast, Lily walked Severus down to his new classroom in the dungeons.

"It's so cold down here," Lily shivered as they headed down the deep rough cut stone passageway that led to the dungeons. Severus wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm as they walked.

"Well, here it is," Severus said, stopping in front of a door.

Lily pushed the door open, and peered was fairly big room, its walls, floor and ceiling carved of grey stone embedded with small flecks of white and black. There was a desk, the teacher's desk, in the front of the room, with a large chalkboard on the wall. An old beat up cabinet stood in a corner; it contained different potions ingredients and extra books. There was also a sink next to the cupboard, and a stack of extra cauldrons just in case any accidents destroyed a student's cauldron, and they needed a spare. Neat rows of tables and chairs stood waiting to be filled with students.

"Well, Sev, I guess I'd better go," Lily said.

"I wish you didn't have to," Severus said. He wished Lily could stay with him; it would make him feel more relaxed.

"I'll always be with you, Sev, even if I'm not standing beside you," Lily leaned forward and kissed him, and they were lost in their own world until a sudden sound of bubbling talk issued from the stone corridor.

"I'll see you later," Lily said, squeezed Severus' hand, and left before the students arrived.

His first class was made of of fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Oh, joy. Severus thought. This should be fun. Snotty teenagers from rival houses.

The students took their seats, Slytherins on the left, and Gryffindoors on the right. They were all staring at him, mostly in awe, but Severus also noticed seething glances of hate being shot at him from some of the Slytherins.

Severus cleared his throat, and said nervously, "My name is Professor Severus Snape. Today we'll be working on..."

"Looks like a giant bat, doesn't he?" a Slytherin student, William Belhar, whose father was a Death Eater in Azkaban, whispered to a friend.

Severus ignored this comment and continued, "Yes, so we'll be brewing a Blood-Replenishing potion. It is a fairly complicated potion, so make sure you follow the directions. I'll write them on the board,"

"Hey, was that hot chick outside your wife? How'd _you_ score_ that_?" Belhar mouthed.

Severus took a deep breath and waved his wand at the chalk and charmed it so it started scribbling the potion directions on the board.

"But she's a Mudblood, isn't she, so I guess her expectations aren't that high," Belhar's friend, Stephen Rowley{another Death Eater child} sniggered.

"Silence! Fifty points from Slytherin!" Severus screamed, and Belhar and Rowley stared at him. They could insult him all they wanted, he was used to that, but he would not tolerate them putting Lily down. It was time to let go of his fear, like he did when he was spying for Dumbledore and jump into it. He had faced the Dark Lord, and he would not let himself be intimidated by a bunch of rude children.

"I will not tolerate insults." Severus breathed, glaring at the two boys, and they slid back in their chairs, trying to get away from the man's black eyes that were boring into their very souls.

"I am going to tell you this once, and only once. There are some rules I am laying down. Number one: Do not insult my wife." Severus strode up to the Slytherin boys, his face inches from theirs. "Never insult Lily."

Severus straightened back up. "Number two: you will address me as sir, or professor at all times. Number three: I will gladly answer any questions you may have, but I will not tolerate cheekiness. If you want to test me, I urge you to go ahead. Your remains will be warnings for the others."

Severus laughed inwardly at the terrified looks that his last statement had caused.

"Professor?" a Gryffindor girl with light brown hair raised her hand, looking terrified.

"Yes, Miss.."

"Anna-belle Bever. I wanted to know sir, is it really true that you killed You-Know-Who?" the girl almost whispered.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't do it alone."

"Well, I wanted to thank you, sir." the girl began tearing up. "Because my parents and my brother were killed by You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters, and I'm glad they're gone. Thank you!" the girl let out a sob for her lost family, and her friend patted her on the back.

"Yeah, well I lost my father because of you," Belhar shot out, forgetting Severus' warnings in his anger.

"Maybe if your father didn't become a filthy Death Eater in the first place," Anna-belle spat. "He deserves being locked up in Azkaban, maybe they'll even give him the Kiss."

Belhar flushed angrily and stood up, his wand pointing at the girl, who raised her wand also.

"There will be no fighting in the classroom," Severus roared. He had had enough of fighting.

Belhar glared at Bever, who had already sat back down, trying not to cry. Her friend was patting her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Now, if you are quite finished with the stupid questions, I will continue with the lesson." Severus said, staring at Belhar until he scowled, and stuffed his wand back into his robes.

"Now, as I was saying, the directions are on the board. You may begin now."

For the rest of the lesson, Severus walked around the dungeon classroom, surveying his students' work. He hardly felt nervous anymore. In fact he felt the opposite. He was in control. Never before had he been able to tell anyone what to do; it was always the other way around.

As Severus passed Anna-belle Bever, he noticed that she still looked upset. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. Severus gave her a small, comforting smile, and continued on.

At the end of the hour, Severus called, "Stop your work. I will be coming around and inspecting your potions."

Severus was impressed; most of the students did reasonably well. As he leaned down to inspect Belhar's potion, the boy glared at him with loathing.

"Five points from Slytherin," Severus said.

"For what?" Belhar spluttered.

"For that disgusting look. Wipe it off your face now. I am your teacher, and I am to be respected."

The bell rang as Belhar looked away from Severus' eyes, and Severus stood up to address the class.

"Good work, class." Severus said over the scraping of the chairs as the students stood. "I trust that you all will remember what I said today."

The students filed out, talking excitedly about their new teacher and the duel that almost happened. But before Belhar could exit, Severus called him back, and his friend Stephen Rowley gave him a scared look. Belhar told him to go on, and that he would catch up.

Severus sat on the edge of his desk and waited until the rest of the students had gone before saying," Mr. Belhar, I really should give you a detention for the things you have said, and what you tried to do here today. But I'm trying not to get on anybody's bad side. I know you must be feeling upset about your father, but you can't be starting fights. Do you understand?"

Belhar looked down at his feet and nodded.

"You may go to your next class," Severus gestured to the door.

Belhar looked up, and opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but hesitating.

"I need to prepare for my next class, Belhar. If you need to say something, say it."

The thought of getting Severus mad again provoked Belhar to speak." It's just, well I know what my father did was wrong, but well, he's still my father, you know? And when people insult him.. it just gets me mad. They insult me, too, thinking that I want to be like him. But the truth is, I - I don't want to be a Death Eater. But I still have to show people I'm tough, so they don't bother me as much." The boy swallowed. "I wish my father was normal, or someone who had worked against the Death Eaters, like you."

Severus rubbed his palms together before answering. "I did work against the Death Eaters. But I also was one."

Belhar looked at him in surprise. "So you were like a spy?"

"Yes. It was tough." Severus pressed his hands together. He didn't like talking about feelings and things, as he spent so much time hiding them when he was a spy, but little by little, Lily was pulling the feelings out of him. And here he was, having a heart to heart chat with a Death Eater's kid, trying to console him.

"You probably knew my father then."

"Yes, we conversed a couple of times. He talked of you a lot." Severus lied. Belhar wasn't a top ranking Death Eater, so Severus had hardly spoken with him.

"Really?" Belhar's face brightened.

There was suddenly a commotion in the corridor; the next class was coming.

"You need to get to your next class," Severus said, turning to the board to erase the instructions on it.

"Yes, I should go..." Belhar stepped toward the door, then stopped. "Sir?"

Severus glanced at him.

"Thank you. I really never talked to anybody like that. Thanks for listening. And I'm sorry I was so rude to you."

Severus gave the boy a smile. He usually saved his smiles for Lily, as she was the only one who really made him happy, but it seemed as though he would be dishing out a lot of comforting smiles to students who had been affected by Voldemort in one way or another.

"You're welcome, Belhar. I will see you next class."

Belhar left just as the next class filed in. This was going to be a real challenge: first years. They were already staring at him in awe as they took their seats. But now Severus knew how to handle them. You had to be tough.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape. You will address me as professor or sir at all times..."

**I didn't want to make Severus too evil, since I want the students to look up to him, but I tried to make some of the inner bat come out. Let me know how you liked it!**

**Oh, also, I might not be updating for a while, as I'm going to be working a lot and also volunteering for the next couple of weeks. I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. I'll probably still work on the story, so it's all ready to be edited and posted when I have time.**

**Cheers, Dementors. :p**


	14. The Fight

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Finally I updated! Yay! Its a long chapter, so hopefully it makes up for how long I took. I was kind of stuck with the story, and lost my muse, but I got past it, and it just flowed.**

**So here you go.**

"So how were your morning classes?" Lily asked as they sat down at the staff table for lunch.

"Well, I yelled at some kids, took points from my own house, and then had a heart to heart chat with a Death Eater's son." Severus said as he took three ham sandwiches from a large platter and added them to his plate. He was starving; completely opposite of how he felt this morning.

"No maimings or deaths? Sounds like a good day for you then." Lily said, matching Severus' three sandwiches and throwing in another one. "So how many classes do you have after lunch?"

"Just one more, then I have to go over the work we did today..."

"No you're not," Lily said, and Severus paused, a sandwich halfway to his mouth.

"Why not?"

"Because you've been sitting at that table in our room for the past week. I've barely spoken to you. I want to spend some time with you."

"But, if I don't keep on top of things at the start..." Severus stopped speaking, not due to his own will, but because he couldn't get any words out as Lily had pressed her lips to his.

"Please?" Lily whispered. She widened her eyes and stared at Severus. Her emerald pupils looked like a jewel whose many facets were sparkling under a bright light. Severus looked away. Damn Lily. She always got him.

"Very well," Severus sighed, and Lily threw her arms around him. "But tomorrow..."

"Yes, tomorrow, you'll work," Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know," Severus said, slightly amused at the though that had just occurred to him. "You would have probably made a better spy then I did. Even if the Dark Lord knew you were on the Order's side, it wouldn't have mattered. All you would have to do is look at him with those eyes, and he would've done anything. Call off the Death Eaters, kill himself..."

"Oh, Severus, my eyes only work on you." Lily said.

"Obviously, as you make me agree to do things that I don't want to do."

Lily opened her mouth to reply, a sly smile playing on her lips, but suddenly the lunch dishes disappeared, and the teachers stood.

"I'll walk you to class again," Lily said, slipping her hand into Severus'. Severus stared sadly at the spot where his plate had been. He didn't get to finish his sandwich. Lily noticed where he was looking and said, "Don't worry we'll get something for you to eat after class."

They followed the other teachers out of the hall, and Severus and Lily broke away to head down the stone passageway to the dungeons.  
They heard a small commotion around a sharp corner. As they rounded the bend, they saw an older boy, a fifth year Slytherin, holding a book above a little first year boy's head. A second year girl was standing next to him, a mixed expression of fear and defiance on her face as she looked up at the bully.

"Give my brother back his book!" the girl said.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" the fifth year taunted.

"We will boil you in a pot of oil until all your flesh falls off, and only your bones are left," Severus said from behind the fifth year, and he jumped.

"Sev," Lily smacked him, and said to the fifth year,"Just give the boy back his book,", but Lily needn't have bothered, because the boy had already dropped the book and raced down the corridor before he could be boiled in oil.

Severus chuckled, and Lily frowned at him before asking the two children if they were okay.

"Yes, we're okay. Thank you for helping us!" the girl said. "But we really need to get to class now, so, bye!" she grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him away.

Lily looked after them and sighed. "I miss Petunia."

"Where did that come from?" Severus looked surprised.

"I don't know, just the two kids...Petunia always protected me at school before I came to Hogwarts.." Lily looked sad, and Severus gripped her hand firmly.

"Do you ever wish that you had a sibling?" Lily asked as they continued down the corridor.

Severus was quiet for almost a minute before answering; he had never told anyone this, but isn't that what married couples were supposed to do? Share information with each other?

"Well, I did..I had a brother." Severus pushed the words out, knowing that they would lead to surprise on Lily's part, and eventually sympathy.

"What?" Lily stopped short and stared at him. "You never told me that before."

Severus shrugged and tugged Lily so she would start walking again. "You never asked."

"What happened to him?" Lily said in a hushed voice.

"Well, he died when I was five. After my mother gave birth. His name was Damius."

"Oh, Sev, that's terrible!" Lily cried.

"I was only five, and I never even knew him." Lily reacted exactly as he thought she would. Severus didn't want her to make a big deal out of it, even though deep inside he really would have liked his brother to have survived. Who knows? Maybe his parents would have been different...more caring, more loving...less...abusive. But maybe if he had a brother to spend time with, he would have never met Lily, and that thought scared him more then anything else. By now they had reached the classroom.

"I have to go," Severus said, trying to let go of Lily's hand, but she wouldn't release him.

"What else haven't you told me?" Lily said, looking at him. For some strange reason, sadness was etched across her face.

"Lily, this isn't a big deal, it's something that happened years ago, it doesn't have anything to do with our life now,"

Lily let go of his hand and Severus saw tears in her eyes.

"Lily, what's the matter?" Severus asked, concerned, but Lily moved away and said, "You should get to class, Sev. I'll see you later."

Lily left Severus standing by the door, a look of confusion written across his face. She sighed. she wasn't even sure why she had started in with the waterworks. The fact that something that important had happened to her husband, and he didn't think it mattered bothered her. The fact that he had never told her bothered her more. What else has he been keeping to himself? Why couldn't he confide in Lily? That was what she was here for, to support him, to care for him. Since Severus was so good at hiding his emotions, would she even be able to tell if something important happened and he decided not to share it because he thought it didn't matter?

_"Of course I could tell. I can read him well enough._" Lily thought uncertainly. But a little voice tugged at her thoughts, and reminded her that Severus did know Occlumency. If Severus really wanted to, he could hide things from her.

_But why would he do that?_ Lily thought._ He would never let me down._

Before the little voice responded with more profound logic,Lily pulled herself from her mind and the disturbing thoughts that resided there so she could focus on where she was walking before she bumped into a suit of armor or something. She continued on until she reached their fifth floor quarters and settled inside on the couch, snuggled up in a warm, thick quilt. To keep her mind off Severus, she decided to write letters to Sirius and Remus telling them the good news about the baby. She summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and pulled the table closer to the couch so she could write. She dipped the quill in the ink bottle and began to write.

Her heart stung with sadness as she scripted the words, Dear Sirius, on the rough yellowed parchment in her elegant graceful handwriting. Even though she loved Severus with all her heart, he had not been with her in the hardest years of her life: the war, James' death, Harry's death, her parents' town getting destroyed by the death eaters, and in the process, her parents, too, Petunia going off and getting married with not so much as a word to Lily before she left. But Sirius was there for her when James wasn't around or when he couldn't be there because he was dead. He was like a brother to her, more of a caring sibling than Petunia would ever be. Lily wanted to see Sirius so bad right now, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe just to see a familiar face. Not that she wasn't surrounded by familiar faces of the teachers that had guided her through her school years, and Severus, of course, but none of them knew quite as well as Sirius.

Maybe, she could go and see Sirius and Remus this weekend, just to chat a little. She and Severus could.. well, Severus would probably not go, he would state that he had work to do. Lily snorted. She knew she was being selfish, but she wanted Severus to go. What was wrong with her? He's trying to make the best of this job, trying to do it in that perfectionist way of his, make sure every detail was perfect.

Lily covered her face with her hands. She would simply just ask him if he wanted to go, and if he said no, she would leave it at that. Lily wouldn't pressure Severus into coming like she normally would. She thought of what he said at lunch about her eyes, how she only had to look at people to convince them to do things. Did he really think she was that manipulative? Well, she would try and change for Severus. He had changed so much for her, she should give him back something in return.

Satisfied with her newly concocted resolution, Lily went back to her parchment, and instead of writing a long, detailed letter like she planned earlier, she simply wrote that she was coming for a visit.

Severus watched Lily walk down the corridor, lifting a hand to her face to swipe a tear away as she did so. He was thoroughly confused. He did not expect Lily to get that upset over a dead brother of his. Or was it something else?

Severus shook his head like a dog shakes after he gets wet. Lily was quite perplexing at times, but he was sure to find out later what it was about. The thing that bothered him the most is how it seemed like she just suddenly gave up the argument, which was so unlike Lily.

Severus entered the classroom, his classroom, and waved his wand so the chalk began writing directions on the board.

The next class began arriving and took their seats. They were all seventh years. There were four Slytherins, five Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff and two Gryffindors. They studied Severus interestedly.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, and you will address me as such. If you have any questions about the class, I will be glad to answer them. I will not tolerate misbehaving in this class. Right now, I will be telling you about the potion you will be brewing today, and if afterward you have questions, I will answer them before you start brewing"

Severus walked in front of his desk, and looked around at the class before continuing.

"Today we will be brewing a very complicated potion." Severus walked around the room, hands behind his back. "If you were to ingest this potion, no matter how close to death you are, it will bring you back to health."

There was a quiet murmur that rippled through the classroom like a wave.

"Not many people can brew it, which is why it is not well known. It cannot be found in regular books. It cannot be used to reverse the effects of death or avada kedavra. But if you are very badly injured physically, such as extreme blood loss, this works a lot faster and more efficiently then sealing the wound and using a blood replenishing potion. It can basically be used for any sickness or disease, any internal injury. The only thing it will not heal is a torn soul. If your soul is maimed by magic, it can never be healed."

A Slytherin boy raised his hand.

Severus pointed at him. "Mr..."

"Anthony Atla, sir. Even if the potion is not well known, why don't the people who can brew it make it and bring it to hospitals? They would be saving many lives."

Severus' lip curled. "Because people do not want their lives saved by something that originated from Dark Magic."

The class suddenly looked scared and shifted in their seats.

A Gryffindor girl raised her hand and said, a bit angrily, "So you're teaching us Dark Magic here? Does the Headmaster know about this? That you know Dark Magic?"

Severus locked eyes with the girl, and she cowered in her seat. "Never question my authority. The Headmaster knows everything that goes on around the school, I am hiding nothing from him."

"I'm not questioning your authority, I am merely asking..." the girl, Andrea Wader, started again, tearing her eyes from Severus'. She reminded Severus of Lily somehow...maybe the attitude.

"Didn't you hear me say it originated from Dark Magic? It's not Dark Magic. The witches of the Middle Ages made this potion and kept a healthy stock of it as the people were always going after them and sometimes causing them terrible physical harm. Without their wands, they couldn't defend themselves from being stoned, or burned, or drowned. But if any of them came out of it alive, even if they had barely an ounce of life left, this potion would revive them. The witches of that time used Dark Magic to invent the potion, but through the years, Healers used it to heal people. But when everything that was Dark Magic, or originated from dark magic was shunned, people looked down upon the potion, and all records of how to make it were destroyed, except those who had the recipe in their heads. They passed it on to other talented brewers."

"So you know how to make it?" the Hufflepuff, Danny Boide, asked, intrigued.

"Yes. And I have also used it a few times."

"Why, what happened to you? Was it when you were fighting You-Know-Who?" a Gryffindor boy asked excitedly.

"Enough of the talk. I believe I explained all the points to you. I wanted you to brew this potion as a test of your talent. I doubt any of you will be be able to brew it perfectly, but I was curious to see how close you would all come. So, I have written the directions on the board. You may begin."

Severus sat down behind his desk, eyes scanning the students as they cut and measured. It was true, this potion did have a dark side, but that didn't mean it couldn't be used for good. Like him.

Dumbledore had liked the idea of passing along this potion when Severus told him about it. Even Dumbledore himself didn't know the recipe, although he had heard of the Life Giving potion.

Severus himself had learned it from a journal he had read. It was written by a master potion maker from the Middle ages. Apparently, his mother was a descendant of this woman, and the journal had been passed down as a family antique. But apparently, nobody ever bothered to read it but Severus, who came across it while he was hiding in the attic from his father when he was eight. It was inside an ornate box, bond with a strip old old cracked leather. Severus had taken the leather off, carefully turned the pages, inhaling the old musty smell as he eagerly read the text. When it became dark, and he could no longer read, he placed it back into its container to save for another day. He had discovered other recipes in there as well for original potions and spells the potion maker had invented.

It was the most interesting and illuminating book he had ever read in his life, and he had never shared it with anyone. He actually still had it, but he had transfigured it into another book so nobody could steal its secrets, and he could be the only one able to pass along its information.

Severus wondered vaguely if Lily would approve. Probably not.

Thinking about Lily made him remember the conversation they had before class. His talk about the Life Giving potion had driven it from his mind, but here it was, back again. If his brother had survived, Severus could have shared all this information about the potion with him. When his mother came home from the hospital without the baby, Severus had not been very upset, but then he was a little young to really comprehend what had happened. They could have invented new potions and spells together, they could have..

"Professor?" Andrea Wader was standing in front of his desk, staring at him. "Er, are you okay?"

"What is it?" Severus snapped. He hated when he was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Um, class is almost over, and I was wondering if you could take a look at my potion and see how I did..."

Severus stood, and preceded to check the students' potions. As he had expected, none of them had successfully brewed it, and none of them came close.

The students looked at him hopefully as he inspected their potions, faces falling when he told them that the potion was not right. They grumbled among themselves as they exited the classroom when the bell rang.

Severus swished his wand to remove the recipe from the board, and exited the room, extinguishing the torches on the walls and closing the door behind him, leaving the dark shapes of cauldrons looking eerily like hunched bodies.

"Lily," Severus touched Lily gently on the shoulder. She was curled up on the couch under a quilt fast asleep. The book that she had been reading was lying next to the couch on the floor. Lily stirred at Severus' touch and turned over.

Severus hesitated before prodding her again. If he left her sleeping, she would probably get mad at him later on for not waking her up.

Lily opened her eyes to see Severus' face level with her own. She sat up and yawned.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." Lily smiled him. "So class is over, huh?"

Severus nodded, and wondered if he should ask about what happened this afternoon. After a second of indecision, he decided not to. Lily would mention it if she wanted to talk about it.

"So," Lily said, pushing the quilt off and stretching her arms above her head. "What do you want to do?"

Severus shrugged before sitting next to Lily. He was afraid whatever he said might be the wrong thing and upset Lily again.

"Well, do you want to take a walk outside?"

"That's fine," Severus said.

"Okay, then, let me get a coat." Lily stood and headed to the bedroom to procure the clothing.

Severus rubbed his temples wearily. Sometimes he felt like using Occlumency on Lily to see what she was thinking.

"I'm ready, let's go!" Lily had come back into the room, and grabbed Severus' hand. She pulled him out the door and through the castle until they reached the great oak front doors. Severus held the door for Lily, and they went outside.

"Ohh, its nice out. I thought it would be chillier." Lily said as she hopped down the front steps.

"Let's go around the lake," Lily said, and locked her arm around Severus' pulling him closer and leaning her head on his shoulder. The lake was beautiful. The sun's light reflected off the water. Red and orange leaves that had fallen from the nearby trees around the shore floated gently on its surface.

"You know, I've missed you these past few days," Lily whispered. "I know you want everything to work out, but maybe you could spend some time with me, too."

"I'm sorry," Severus said, and he truly was. He had almost been completely ignoring Lily, but he kept telling himself it was just for now, just until he figured out how this teaching thing was supposed to work.

They walked in silence for a few moments, admiring nature's fall beauty around them. Lily didn't want to break the comfortable silence, but she couldn't wait to ask Severus about visiting Sirius and Remus.

"Um, I wanted to go see Sirius and Remus this weekend. Do you want to go?"

Severus sighed. This weekend, he wanted to go over homework and plan next week's lessons. "If you want me to, I'll go.."

"You know," Lily stopped and turned around to face Severus. "You don't have to agree with everything. You want to stay to work on papers, don't you?"

Severus opened his mouth to say no, that he wanted to go with her, but Lily said angrily, "Don't lie, Sev."

"Yes, I would like to stay here. I cannot fall behind on the work. I took tonight off because you asked me to, but I'd rather..."

"What, you didn't want a night off so you could spend some time with me?" Lily let go of Severus.

"I didn't mean that, I just.."

"James would have done anything for me! He died to save me, and you're complaining about taking one night off?" Lily stomped her foot on the ground like a child having a tantrum.

Severus heart turned cold when Lily mentioned James. "I'm not James," Severus said quietly.

"Yes, apparently." Lily huffed. "He could tell me anything and I could tell him anything. He always understood me. He was always there for me."

An angry fire roared in Severus' chest. "And I'm not there for you? I always listen to you. I saved you from the Dark Lord. I do whatever you want me to do, Lily, because I love you! I would die a hundred times for you if I could!"

"What else didn't you tell me about yourself?" Lily burst out.

"What?" Severus was taken aback by Lily's sudden change in subject. "What are you talking about?"

"You never told me about your brother. What else haven't you told me? Are you hiding anything right now?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Severus said, a little annoyed that Lily thought he kept secrets from her.

"Why can't you confide in me?" Lily started sobbing. "Even if you don't think something is important, maybe I do. Everything about you is important to me."

"Lily, I didn't know you felt like that."

"It hurts me that you don't confide in me, Sev. It burns a hole through my heart." Lily sobbed. Severus reached out to comfort her, but she pulled away. "I know you're used to hiding your thought and feelings, but please, Sev, I need you to let me in." Lily begged.

This time when Severus reached for Lily, she fell into his arms and grabbed tightly onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry about what I said about James," Lily cried into Severus' shirt. "I know you would do anything for me, but sometimes its hard to talk to you. He was so easy to talk to all the time. I miss him! My life has changed so much lately, and I wish he was here so I could talk to him."

"Lily, you want me to tell you how I feel?"

Lily nodded.

Severus pushed her away so he could look into her eyes. "I really would like it if you stopped talking about James like this. How do you think it makes me feel when you say you wish he was here? Does that mean you wish I wasn't?"

"Its...I..I still love him, and it's hard to let go!" Lily said, a little guilty because she realized she always talked about James a lot, and never thought about how Severus felt about it.

"Does that mean you love him more then me?"

"No, but.."

"Then why do you always say you miss him and you wish he was here?"

"Sev," Lily said, tears running down her cheeks. "Please don't make me choose because I can't!"

"Well, he's gone, and I'm here, so I think the choice is pretty obvious. Stop living in the past. He's not coming back. But I'm here."

Lily's eyes flared. "You want me to forget James? That's never going to happen."

"Well, I can't take it much longer. It makes me feel like I'm just something to fill the hole that James left. You're always comparing me to James."

Lily opened her mouth to deny it, but Severus said, "I know half the time you don't say things out loud, but I can tell you're thinking them. So I want you to stop comparing me to James."

"I can't help it. You're so different from him."

"Then tell me, why the hell did you marry me?" Severus yelled, finally breaking. He was fighting with Lily, he was arguing with her, screaming at her. Why couldn't he stop? Why couldn't he just take what she was saying like he usually did? Because he was tired of it. Tired of the changes. All he wanted was Lily, to be with her. Then she made him take the Potions Master job, become the head of house, and they were going to have a baby. It was all too much. "If you feel like this, why did you marry me?"

Lily looked scared at Severus' rant. He never yelled or lost his cool. "What is the matter with you? You never act like this!"

"But this is how you always act,and I'm so tired of it." Severus took a deep breath, and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Lily cried, her face illuminated by the setting sun. "Sev, don't leave!"

But Severus kept walking, ignoring Lily behind him. Lily fell to her knees on the ground and watched as her second husband walked away and left her alone, just as her first husband had left her all alone.

"Quit it, you're gonna break the door down!" Sirius called, getting up from the couch where he had been sitting with Remus having a fire whiskey in his apartment. But the person didn't stop the banging, instead it seemed like they banged louder.

Sirius unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"What is wrong with you?" he yelled at the culprit who was disturbing the peace.

He barely took in Lily's puffy, red, tear-stained face before she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Lily," Sirius said worriedly. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Severus, he..."

"Is he hurt?" Sirius said, leading Lily to the living room so they could talk.

Remus leapt from his seat when he saw them, a frown on his face. "What happened? Who's hurt?"

Lily sat between her two friends on the couch, comforted by their warmth."We had a fight, and he just, he just...left me alone!"

"What a bastard ," Remus hissed.

Lily slapped Remus across the face. "Don't you call him that."

Remus rubbed the red spot on his cheek and looked at Lily in surprise.

"Lily, what exactly is going on? What did you fight about?" Sirius asked.

"Its my fault! We were talking about his brother and I wanted to visit you, and he wants me to stop comparing him to James! He thinks I'm manipulative!" Lily wailed.

"Lily, I don't understand what you're talking about. Why don't you drink this," Sirius handed her a glass of firewhiskey."And once you calm down a bit, you can explain everything so we can understand."

Lily nodded and grabbed for the glass.

"We'll be right back," Remus said, and motioned to Sirius to follow him to the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" Remus said, closing the door behind them.

Sirius didn't answer, but smirked.

"What are you smiling about?"

"She slapped you good," Sirius chuckled.

"Can we focus on the situation?" Remus said annoyed. "Apparently there's something going on here. We need to help Lily."

"Well, if it's marital problems, shouldn't they work it out on their own? I mean we can be here for Lily to talk to, but I don't know if we should get involved in their marriage." Sirius said, fingering his glass of fire whiskey.

"How many times did we help James when he couldn't handle it?"

"But Severus isn't James," Sirius pointed out.

"Why don't we hear what Lily says first, then we can decide on an appropriate action?" Remus said.

Sirius nodded and they went back into the living room.

Lily was staring out the window, holding the full glass of fire whiskey. She turned when her friends entered.

"You okay, Lily?" Sirius asked. "Are you ready to tell us everything?"

Lily nodded and handed him back the full glass.

Sirius took it and frowned. "I thought you love fire whiskey, Lily,"

Lily sighed. "Yes, I do, but it wouldn't be good for the baby."

"What baby?" Sirius said, a little slow, but Remus said sharply, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Is that what the argument was about?" Remus asked.

"No, but it probably helped lead to it," Lily said. "I suppose the argument started with a conversation we were having this afternoon..."

Lily told them basically everything she could remember after their fight, guiltily fighting her way through the part where she was saying how much she missed James and wished he was there.

"Then he just walked away, and I sat by the lake for a minute, and then I apparated here."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, Lily, it kind of sounds like you insulted him pretty bad."

"You think I don't know that, Sirius?" Lily glared at him. "You of all people should know that when you're angry, you say things you don't mean."

"But the question is," Remus swirled the ruby contents in his glass and took a sip before continuing. "Do you really feel that way? Because if you do, I think Severus might be right, Lily...you shouldn't have married him."

"I love Severus!" Lily cried. "I never said I didn't. I just said that.."

"That you love James more?" Remus finished, looking into Lily's eyes and making her squirm uncomfortably.

"No, I didn't.."

"Not in those words, but the things you said made Severus believe that you do."

"But I can't chose between them!" Lily wailed, grasping her hair in frustration.

"I'm not asking you to," Remus said, grabbing Lily's hands and holding them firmly. "All you need to do is respect Severus for who he is. He is nothing like James, that's true, but it's not a bad thing. You need to let him make his own choices, and stop making him do things he doesn't want to do."

"I don't make him..." Lily protested, but Sirius cut her off.

"James told us the same thing, Lily. You are a bit pushy sometimes, and you need to lay off. I think Severus is going through a hard time right now, trying his best to adjust to the situation you put him in. He's not used to any of this. You have to help him, not push into doing other things. He wants to work every night to try to make this job work out for you. I think everything he does is for you. I don't know if even James would have become a teacher if you asked him to. I think you owe Severus an apology."

Lily was silent, staring at Remus hands over her own. She never knew James felt that way.

"Can I maybe stay here for a few days? I think it might be good for Severus to have a rest from me." Lily forced a smile.

"I guess that would be alright," Sirius said. "I'll take the couch..."

"No, I'll sleep on the couch." Lily said firmly.

"Don't be stupid, Lily, you take the bed, you're pregnant." Sirius argued.

Lily opened her mouth to argue, but she remembered what Sirius said about her being pushy. She must stop arguing with people and trying to get her way.

"Alright."

"Did you eat dinner, yet, Lily?" Remus asked, letting go of her hands.

"No.."

"We haven't either, so how about we go out to eat, and then we can come back and play some cards. But let's stick with Exploding Snap this time instead of poker, so we don't lose our money, okay?" Remus winked.

Lily smiled. Now that she was with Sirius and Remus, things seemed a lot brighter.

Severus had left Lily out by the lake and stormed inside. Now he was pacing his room wondering where she was. He had gone back to look for her but she was gone. He shouldn't have lost his temper like that. He never lost his temper. Now who knows where Lily was, she could be hurt somewhere. But she had wanted to go to see Sirius. She was probably at his house now, crying on Sirius' shoulder, complaining about him.

Severus looked at the clock; he had been pacing for a few hours now. It was getting late and he really should get to bed for class tomorrow.

Severus went to the bedroom and slipped under the warm covers, forgetting that he had not eaten dinner. He reached out beside him, feeling the empty space where Lily would normally be.

"Lily," Severus whispered. "I'm sorry. Please come back."

Severus was still lying awake when his alarm sounded in the morning.

**So I hope it lived up to your expectations. I hope James and Remus didn't seem too sappy, talking about relationships. Well, Remus might be like that, but Sirius, no way.**

**Please review! I love reviews! **

**I'll try and update quicker this time!**

**Until next chappie,**

**Dementors**


	15. Getting Lily Back

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I got an AWESOME idea for another fanfic! Thought of it while listening to a song. I can't remember the song, but it's another Lily/Severus. It might be a oneshot, but I'll see what people say when I write it. I might continue it! Eventually I'll get around to writing it, but I'm wrapped up in this story right now.**

**So here's another chapter. **

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'.

Severus pushed the button on the alarm clock to stop the annoying beeping sound. He sighed and continued staring at the ceiling.

7:30 A.M. Lily still wasn't back. Class would be starting at 9:00. He still had time to apparate over to Sirius' apartment and talk Lily into coming back. Or maybe just see if she was there first. If she wasn't, then he was a fool for not looking for her last night. Who knows where else she could be be, other then their house. Severus sat up quickly pulled on his shoes; he had not even taken his robes off last night.

It was a bit chilly so he threw on an extra cloak before exiting his quarters. He could hear early morning stirrings from the other teachers' rooms as they got ready for the day.

Severus walked as quickly as he could down the corridor, almost jogging. His heart began to pound as his muscles woke up and soon he was too hot with the cloak on, and took it off, folding it over his arm.

Severus reached the front doors in record time, and was about to slip outside when a surprised voice said, "Why good morning Severus."

Severus turned; Sybill Trelawney was standing there in a long, faded dressing gown. Her abnormally large glasses and the strings of beads and talismans around her neck glinted in the sunlight that peeped through the crack in the open front door.

"I'm in a hurry, Sybill, I don't have time to talk..."

"Is everything okay? No trouble, is there?" Sybill said, her hazel eyes growing wide behind her glasses.

"No, it's Lily..."

Sybill gasped, causing Severus to jump. "Oh, Severus, remember I told her to be cautious when I read the lifelines on her palm! She is in grave danger! And you will will be too!"

"Nonsense," Severus grumbled, but his heart sparked in fear. "I really have to go, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Are you in need of assistance?"

"NOO!" Severus yelled, becoming impatient with Sybill. There was that temper again, Severus thought wryly as he looked at Sybill's terrified face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I just want to find Lily," Severus said, and before Sybill could reply, Severus turned his back on her and stepped outside into the chilly morning.

As he made his way across the grounds, he tried to push off the sense of dread that enveloped him like a thick quilt, restricting his breathing.

By the time he reached the front gates and exited the Hogwarts grounds, Severus was positively terrified. Severus turned quickly, cloak swishing, flicking dew into the air that had collected on its hem. He reappeared in front of Sirius' apartment building and took the stairs two at a time. When he reached Sirius' door, his face was red and his breath haggard, not only from the physical exercise, but from the mental strain of worrying about Lily. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to thump its way out of his chest.

Severus pounded on the blue door, hoping, praying that Lily was there. He pounded for almost a full minute and was about to blast the door down when Sirius opened it. His hair was mussed and he was still in his pajamas, but his eyes were clear and awake.

"Is Lily here?" Severus blurted out before Sirius could say anything.

"Yeah," Sirius said, looking amused. Severus sometimes reminded him of a puppy, trailing after Lily wherever she went. Sirius had expected to receive a visit from Severus, and this proved that he was not wrong. He stood aside so Severus could enter.

"Where is she?"

"Bathroom," Sirius said, and Severus started toward the bathroom.

He knocked on the closed door, and heard Lily say weakly from inside, "I'll be okay, Sirius. I'll be out in a minute."

"It's me."

"Sev? No, don't come in, I don't want you to see me like this," Lily said, but Severus turned the knob and entered anyway.

He had to see Lily and make sure she was alright. She was kneeling in front of the toilet, holding her hair back so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Sev, I..." but before Lily could continue, she heaved into the toilet again.

"Are you sick?" Severus said worriedly. Could this be what Sybill was talking about?

Lily rinsed out her mouth and then smiled. "No. I just have morning sickness."

"Morning sickness..?"

"Yeah. From being pregnant, or did you forget?"

Severus shook his head slowly.

"Are you okay?" Lily said, taking in his red cheeks and heaving chest.

Severus didn't reply. Instead he stepped forward and squeezed Lily in his arms.

"Sev, I'm all dirty,"

"I don't care." Severus looked at her face and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lily, I missed you."

Lily laughed, although she had been feeling exactly the same thing. A moment ago she had been wishing it was Severus standing with her instead of Sirius as she bent over the toilet. And now here he was.

"I'm sorry I left you," Severus said, and Lily was surprised to see a tear dripping down his cheek. "You couldn't been hurt somewhere, you could have been attacked or killed or.."

"Sev, stop," Lily said, resting her forehead against his chest. "I'm okay."

"But what if you weren't?" Severus said harshly. "I wouldn't be able to live without you."

Lily smirked, but she realized Severus was being dead serious, she could tell by his tone of voice.

"But I am, so quit worrying." Lily looked at Severus, and put one hand on each of his cheeks. "Now I want you to listen to me, Sev.."

Before Lily could continue, Sirius banged on the door. "I hope you too aren't doing anything in there."

"Sirius! Go away!" Lily said, and they could hear Sirius grumbling,"I let her stay here, and that's how she treats me? Where am I supposed to go? It's my apartment..."

"Where was I?" Lily said, before resuming her speech. "I love you more then anything, Sev. Don't you ever think that I don't."

Severus opened his mouth, but Lily said, "No, shut up and let me finish. I'm sorry I made you feel horrible. I didn't realize I talked about James that much. I sometimes say things I don't mean. I know you would do anything for me, and I would do anything for you. That's why I'm going to stay here with Sirius for a few days to give you a break."

"What? Lily, no!" Severus said, horrified. "I can't..no! I need you with me!"

"Severus, please." Lily rolled her eyes. "I know I can be a bit much sometimes, so I'll stay and pester Sirius instead, and you can concentrate on your work, and not worry about me."

"Lily, I swear I'll walk with you every night and I won't complain at all. I won't leave you again! Just come back." Severus pleaded.

"Sev! Stop! This isn't a punishment." Lily said. "I want you to have a little time to yourself. I know things are going a little fast, and I want you to concentrate on one thing at a time. So once you have everything settled with the teaching part, I'll come back and it won't be so stressful for you. I can even help you grade the homework."

"Lily, please," Severus looked pale and terrified. "I can't relax if you're not there...it'll be like torture."

"It'll be fine! You'll see." Now, seeing Severus' reaction to her proposal, she wasn't so sure this was a good idea, but plunged forward anyway.

Severus opened his mouth to argue, but Lily said, "Don't you have classes starting in thirty minutes, anyway?"

"I'm staying here until you come back," Severus said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lily sighed and opened the bathroom door. "Go, Sev."

"I won't leave you again."

Lily reached around Severus and hugged him tightly. "You aren't leaving me. I'll be fine, here with Sirius."

Lily kissed him gently on the lips and ran her hand through his hair. "Please don't argue anymore. Just go, and I'll see you in a few days, yeah?"

Lily pushed Severus gently into the hallway, and looked at him with a sad little smile on her face before closing the bathroom door.

Severus stared at the door for a moment.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"You aren't going to leave me, are you?"

"No, Sev. I will never let you go. Now, see to your students."

Severus nodded, forgetting Lily couldn't see him, and reluctantly left Sirius' apartment in a daze.

"Patched things up?" Sirius called after him from where he was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee mixed with some fire whiskey.

"I think so," Severus responded uncertainly before closing the apartment door behind him.

"Sev?" Lily called through the bathroom door, but there was no answer. She looked at herself in the mirror, half wishing Severus had not listened to her and stayed, but she was mostly glad. He needed a break.

Lily suddenly felt very lonely and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold in the tears.

"Lily, you want breakfast?" Sirius called from the living room, too lazy to get up from the couch.

"Sure. I'll be out in a minute, just let me finish cleaning up." Lily changed her clothes and washed her face, removing all evidence of her tears before joining Sirius.

Severus sat behind his desk staring blankly in front of him. As always, he had written the potion directions on the board, but had not spoken one word to his class. When they were seated, he simply pointed at the board before resuming his seat and reentering his reverie. Lily. He didn't understand what was going on. Lily was usually for talking about feelings and such, and now she just told him everything was okay, and she was staying with Sirius for a few days. She said she was never going to let him go, but what if she said that so he would leave? Maybe she was tired of him, and scared of how he had left her by the lake. Maybe she was going to pack up his things and leave them at Hogwarts, so she would be free of him. Maybe she realized she was too good for him, too smart, too beautiful. Maybe she didn't love him anymore. Severus' heart dropped and he covered his face. What would he do without Lily?

"Uh, Professor?" a fourth year Hufflepuff, Daisy O' Connor, waved her hand high in the air, but Severus didn't hear her; he was in his own world of thoughts.

She looked at her friend Clara Donalson sitting beside her. Clara shrugged her slim shoulders and flipped her brown hair out of her brown eyes.

Class was almost over, and the Professor still had to check their potions before they left. The other students were talking quietly with each other, waiting for the bell to ring, obviously not caring how they did with their potions. They always took advantage when they had a substitute or the teacher left the room for a moment to spread the latest gossip. But Daisy O'Connor cared, because she wanted to be a Healer, and for that she needed to know how to brew potions correctly. She thought she might have added the germander too soon to her Babbling Brew, but her potion looked closer to the magenta color it should be then Clara's, which was cerulean blue.

"I'm going to talk to him," Daisy said, getting up and heading to Severus' desk.

"Professor?" Daisy said, standing in front of him. He was staring blankly at the wall, black eyes glassy. "Professor Snape?" she said a little louder, and Severus twitched and came out of his trance-like thoughts. He looked at the plump blonde girl in front of him and remembered where he was.

"I was wondering sir, if you could look over our Babbling Brew. Class is about to end soon, and I wanted to know how I did."

"Very well." Severus stood and glanced over the room. The talking students, who must have felt his eyes on them, stopped their conversations immediately. Severus walked down the rows of deep black cauldrons, bright orange-red fires simmering in the small pits beneath them, peering into each without much enthusiasm. Daisy's heart raced as he got closer to her's, which was the last one in the last row.

"You did well, Miss O' Connor," Severus said when he stirred her cauldron. "Full marks."

"Thank you!" Daisy said excitedly. "So I didn't add the germander too soon?"

But Severus didn't reply to her inquiry, instead he said, "Class dismissed," and left the room. The students stared after him, and after a moment began talking and laughing loudly while packing up their potions things. The bell rang and the students pushed toward the door, eager to leave the chilly, depressing dungeon classroom. Daisy looked a little disappointed that her teacher had ignored her question, but Clara pulled her out of it by telling her the latest news: Tommy Ryth broke up with Julie Nolan and was now going out with Carrie Trew.

Severus sat in the dark in his quarters, at the living room table twirling a quill between his fingers. He had three more classes today, and when they were over, he was going to go back to see Lily. He had to make her come back. This was torture and he couldn't stand it.

All through school, through being a spy, Lily had kept him going, a glimmer of hope in his dark depressing life. Every time he saw her or thought of her, it lifted his spirits. Even when they stopped speaking, and she mostly ignored him. Even when she married James Potter, his arch enemy, he only had to think of her to feel a little lighter. And now, it was like the ultimate fantasy dream come true: he had married the beautiful princess. But unlike happily ever after, they had a fight, and maybe Lily had come to her senses about marrying him, and was going to leave. He had to know for sure. Even though she had said those things to reassure him, that she wasn't going to leave, he had learned never to trust anyone. He knew he should trust Lily, because she would never lie, but it did seem like things were too good to be true.

Severus let the quill drop onto the table with a soft thump. He stood to pace the room until his next class.

"Headmaster?" William Belhar knocked on the solid door at the top of the spiral staircase.

"Come in," the Headmaster's voice issued through the door, sounding a bit tired.

William pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"What can I help you with?" the headmaster was sitting behind his desk, silver hair and beard flowing down around him. A large red bird sat on a golden perch besides him. Tiny delicate silver instruments were sitting on small tables that were strewn across the room in no particular order. The walls were covered in bookshelves and had every book on every subject imaginable on them; there were even muggle books.

"Well, sir, I wanted to tell you about one of the professors, Professor Snape. It might not be any of my business, but I had a class with him this afternoon, and he didn't seem right. He was just staring at the wall. He seems very preoccupied."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore said, staring at the boy over his half moon spectacles.

"I don't know what's going on, but I wanted to tell someone. Professor Snape helped me with my problems, and I want to help him."

"Thank you for telling me. I will pay Severus a visit later and inquire about his situation." Dumbledore said, bowing his head.

"Thank you for listening," William replied before leaving the room full of strange trinkets and books.

Severus had just finished up his last class of the day and was waiting for his students to file out so he could lock the dungeon door.

He watched them as they packed their things up, laughing and talking, free from thoughts of jobs and wives and babies.

Severus sighed. What had he gotten himself into? Maybe he would've been better off if he never got involved with Lily; it would be better to love her from a distance then to go through this heart breaking thought that she was going to leave him.

When Severus next looked up, the students were gone. He stood from his seat just as someone else entered the room.

"Headmaster," Severus said, a bit surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"A student came to me, Severus, and told me that you seemed very preoccupied about something, and I wanted to see if I could help," Dumbledore explained, holding his robes up to avoid getting them dirty as he stepped over a puddle of some gooey, purple substance on the floor.

"A student?" Severus asked. "Who?" The thought that a student actually cared about him enough to go to the headmaster warmed his heart a bit.

"William Belhar. He said you had helped him, and he wanted to help you." Dumbledore sat on one of the desks.

"Well, it's nothing I can't handle. I can deal with it myself." Severus did not want Dumbledore, or anyone else for that matter, involved in his personal life.

"Where's Lily?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus stared at the old man. Even without using Occlumency, he always seemed to know what you were thinking, those blue eyes gazing straight through your soul.

"She's with Sirius Black right now."

"Having problems?" Dumbledore asked, picking at one of his nails.

Severus didn't reply; it was just too weird. Sitting in a dungeon classroom talking to the greatest wizard of the age about his marital problems was not something Severus expected to do when he got up this morning.

"I'd really rather not discuss it. I was actually going to see her now, so if you'll excuse me..." Severus said, trying to prod Dumbledore into leaving.

"Very well, Severus, but if you need any advice, I was a bit of a ladies' man in my time." Dumbledore winked.

And when was that, a hundred years ago? Severus thought as Dumbledore hopped down from the desk and left the room.

"Sirius, do you think I did the right thing? By staying with you, I mean, and not going back with Sev?" Lily asked.

"Honestly, Lily, I don't know. It might be good for him, but then, he seemed really upset when he left today." Sirius answered, grabbing a handful of chips and stuffing them in his mouth. Lily, Remus and Sirius were in Sirius' apartment, playing poker. Lily, as usual, was sitting between her two best friends on the couch. She threw down another winning hand and sighed.

"Maybe I will go back, tonight. I miss him a lot already, and it hasn't even been a day." She pulled the pile of knuts that had been in the center of the table towards her.

"We're not good enough company for you?" Sirius said, pretending to be annoyed, gesturing at himself and Remus.

"No! You're wonderful company, but you're not Sev." Lily began to cry.

"Hey, I was just kidding!" Sirius said, hastily, while Remus glared at him.

"I'm just so confused right now!" Lily sobbed.

"Lily, it's okay, everything will be fine, you'll see." Remus said, patting Lily on the back.

"Don't worry, he'll probably be trying to break down my door soon enough, to try and get you to come back again." Sirius said, but Lily's tears didn't let up. She leaned on Sirius' shoulder, and he put an arm around her comfortingly.

"Moony, you want to get some butterbeer?" Sirius said to Remus, and he nodded and left.

Lily buried her face deeper into Sirius shirt trying to stop the tears and Sirius hugged her tighter.

There was a knock on the door just as Remus came back with the bottle of butterbeer and three glasses.

"Would you mind answering that?" Sirius said, and Remus frowned.

"What am I, your house elf?"

"If you insist," Sirius grinned, and Remus rolled his eyes and grumbled as he went to answer the door.

Severus was standing on the landing, twisting his hands. He looked like a teenage boy who was picking up a girl to go on their first date. "Is Lily here?"

"Yes, she's here. Are you okay?" Remus asked, worried about Severus after the things Lily had told them she said to him.

"I will be, as soon as Lily comes back with me."

"She's in the living room." Remus said, motioning Severus to follow him.

"Lily, look who it is!" Sirius exclaimed, looking up. "Your knight in shining armor!"

Lily was snuggled up next to Sirius on the couch, crying into his shirt. Severus felt like a knife was plunged into his heart. It should be him on that couch next to Lily, comforting her.

Lily looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "Sev!" she cried and leapt off the couch and into his arms.

"Sirius, let's go," Remus said quietly. "We'll come back later."

"Why do I keep getting kicked out of my apartment?" Sirius grumbled, following Remus. "We better be going somewhere fun, with lots of girls and drinks."

"Whatever you want," Remus rolled his eyes, and shut the door behind them.

"I missed you so much!" Lily said, pulling Severus down to sit on the couch.

"Look, Lily, I really want you to come back. It's not doing me any good to have you here." Severus said.

"I know, and its not doing me any good either. I'll come back, and we can work everything out."

"Why don't we work it out now?" Severus suggested, pulling Lily closer to him. "Get everything out so we don't have to deal with it anymore?"

"Okay."

"I want to ask you something, Lily." Severus took a deep breath. "Were you going to leave me? I mean, I know you're too good for me and I don't deserve you, but..."

Lily looked hurt. "No, I wasn't going to leave you. And I think that you're too good for me. You're perfect."

Severus opened his mouth to argue, but Lily cut him off. "First of all, I want you to stop thinking that you're not worth anything, because you are. You're the opposite of worthless, Sev, you're priceless. And I would never, ever leave you just because you shoved the truth in my face."

Relief washed over Severus at her words. He couldn't believe he ever doubted Lily; he felt a little guilty now thinking about it.

"I know you're going through a lot of changes right now, and I'm sorry that I upset you by talking about James so much and comparing you to him. But things aren't easy right now for me either." Lily wiped another tear away and squeezed her eyes tight to stop more from coming. "I still feel a little guilty about marrying you, like I'm betraying James or something. Maybe that's why I talk about him so much; I'm afraid of forgetting him. And the baby, well that's a bit stressful in any situation, but after I lost Harry, well, it's even worse. I can't even talk about Harry, it upsets me so much. I'm not afraid that I'll ever forget him, because every time I see a child, no matter what they look like, I'm reminded of him. It's like a constant ache in my heart. I want him back so badly, but it's never going to happen, He's gone forever, and so is James."

This time, Lily couldn't stop the tears, they pushed themselves through her closed lashes, hot and salty, and ran down her cheeks.

Severus reached out and gently wiped them away. He didn't respond, however, because he didn't know what to say.

"I always wanted to get married and have a baby, and the first time, I messed up. My husband is dead, my son is dead, and I'm still alive. I was a lousy wife and a horrible mother. I let him kill Harry right in front of me! I can't ever forgive myself for that. I should be dead too, right now. Sometimes I wish I was."

"Lily, no. Don't ever say that." Severus said fiercely. The image of Lily lying dead and broken sprawled out in a pool of blood popped into his mind.

"I'm only alive because of you," Lily said. "If you didn't ask Voldemort to spare me, I would be with them."

"And I would not be married to the most wonderful woman in the world," Severus said. "I would be dying of guilt because I didn't try to do something to save you. I knew no one could stop him from killing Harry, but I though if there was a chance he might spare you..."

"And not James?" Lily asked, a bit accusingly. She had often wondered if Severus had asked the Voldemort to spare her and just let James die. Of course, with all the tormenting James had done to Severus, she couldn't blame him, but it still bothered her.

"Actually, I did ask the Dark Lord to spare him also. I didn't want you to be depressed, and I knew if James was killed, you would be. Even when the Dark Lord killed Harry, you would still have James there. But, apparently, the Dark Lord didn't have enough compassion to spare two people." Severus often thought what would've happened if James had lived; he would not be married to Lily right now. He felt like a true disgusting Death Eater thinking it, but he was somewhat glad that James was killed. If not, Lily would still be with him. Although he wished James would have just left Lily, or something like that, instead of being murdered.

Lily stared at Severus. "You never told me that before."

"I care more for your well being then for my happiness, Lily. I wanted James to survive for you. But since the Dark Lord killed him, I wanted so badly to comfort you, to be there for you, to love you. And that is why I married you."

Lily threw her arms around Severus and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I love you, Sev."

Severus whispered, "I know it's hard, Lily, but you need to stop living in the past. I'm not telling you to forget James and Harry, but realize that I'm here for you, and soon we're going to have a baby to take care of, so we have to get everything sorted out."

"I'm just afraid that the same thing is going to happen again, that you're going to die and I'm going to be alone!"

"Lily, I swear nothing like that will happen. The Dark Lord is gone, and I will protect you forever."

Lily nodded. "Do you want to go home, Sev?"

"Yes." Severus stood, holding his hand out for Lily to take, and pulled her up. He wrapped his cloak around her and pulled her close as they left the apartment.

"Should we leave a note for Sirius?" Severus asked.

"No, he'll know where I am. Right where I belong." Lily smiled. "In your arms."

**Hopefully, it came across as I tried to write it: very heart wrenching for Severus, kind of depressing for Lily. **

**Please review! I wish I was getting more reviews for this story! I'm really trying my best here, trying to improve my writing: adding more of what the characters are feeling, more details and such. So, press the button and review! Please? ;)**


	16. Depression

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry it's been so long, but I've been working on another new Severus/Lily fic. It's called Lily's Bad Decision, if anyone's interested! ;)**

**Hope everyone's ok after the Hurricane; I got my lights back on Friday.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The talk that Severus and Lily had seemed to bring them even closer. Lily, without even realizing, stopped talking about James so much, although she was still having problems dealing with memories of Harry. And she started getting depressed, and felt alone.

While Severus was teaching, she was terribly lonely, as there was no one to talk to. All the other adults were also teaching classes, and none of them had spouses to whom she could talk with. Severus suggested, although it pained him to do so, that she stay with Sirius again. He would rather have her be happy. But Lily refused. She'd rather be alone most of the day and only see Severus at night, then not see him at all. And Lily knew Severus needed her here with him.

However, Lily did become good friends with Pomona Sprout, and when she didn't have a class to teach, and Severus was with his students in the dungeons, Lily would work in the greenhouses with her, and they would talk while repotting flowers or watering the plants. Pomona became like a mother figure to her, a companion to talk to that eliminated some of her loneliness. Lily told her all about Harry and James, and fighting Voldemort and marrying Severus.

Pomona told Lily that she was once married and had a child, too, and they also passed on. Her husband, Antonio,{at this point, Pomona giggled a bit, saying that Antonio was a handsome Italian man, and very romantic} had taken her son, William, who was eight at the time, to the South American rainforest to search for a rare variety of Venomous Tentacula. It was one of the few plants that could move around on its own.

It was Antonio that had gotten Pomona started in Herbology, and their son also loved plants. It seemed like William was more excited then Antonio to go on this expedition. Pomona didn't go because she was sick at the time, and the heavy humid air of the rain forest would not be good for her. They were doing well searching for the plant, and the last letter Pomona received from them said:

Dear Mom,

I am having lots of fun! Dad says that we're very close to finding the 'Homo comedenti' variety of the tentacula. We found a trail yesterday of remains, so the tentacula is probably close by.

We also found some other interesting plants; we'll bring home some specimens!

Hope you feel better , Mom! Dad says hi too.

William

Some locals found their remains a few days later while they were hunting in the forest. Apparently, the tentacula

had found Antonio and William before they found it.

Lily listened to Pomona's story, in a kind of horrified fascination. At least James and Harry had died quickly. Antonio and William had probably suffered painfully while the carnivorous plant mauled them apart with its vicious fangs.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, trying to block horrible images out of her mind, blood splattered on the leaf strewn forest ground.

"They died doing what they loved best," Pomona said, wiping a tear and leaving a smear of mud on her plump rosy cheek. "I still miss them, but you can't ever go back. So I went forward instead."

Lily sat quietly thinking. That was what Severus had told her.

"I know it's hard right now, but it will get easier. especially since you have Severus, and the baby, too." Pomona said. "And everyone has arguments, so don't worry."

Lily had basically told Pomona everything about her and Severus and the baby. It was nice to talk to another woman for once instead of Sirius and Remus. Although they did try their best to help her, they would never truly know what she was going through.

So Lily found some comfort talking with the older woman, but the loneliness and guilt again weighed upon her when she was alone and had nothing to take her mind off her thoughts. It was probably the hormones, too, that helped pull her down into these depressive episodes.

When Pomona and Severus both had classes, Lily sat in their room, and couldn't help thinking about Harry. She tried to occupy herself by reading, or doing other things, but her mind always sprang back to Harry. So she tried to think of the good things, the games they played, the way he laughed, but mostly she just kept reliving that night. The green light, Voldemort, Harry's limp body, clutched tightly to her chest.

At these times, she would sob for hours, trying to get the images out of her head, but they wouldn't leave. It got so bad that sometimes she wished she wasn't having another baby. She couldn't live with herself if something happened to this baby.

She tried to hide her depression from Severus, washing her face and trying to put on a smile when she knew he was due back. But she saw that he looked at her sometimes, wanting to say something, but he didn't. He knew something wrong, he just didn't know what.

Lily had been crying in her sleep at night lately, sometimes yelling out about Harry or James, but most of the time it was Harry. Severus often couldn't sleep, listening to Lily cry. He cradled her in his arms at these times, and hugged her tightly, but she didn't wake.

Severus wished he could infiltrate Lily's dreams and pull her out. Lily never mentioned these dreams when she was awake, so Severus thought that maybe she didn't remember them, and he didn't want to remind her by mentioning it, so he didn't.

But Severus knew that something was definitely wrong, when he got back from class early one day. A cauldron had spilt over, and several students had gotten nasty burns that had to be treated by Madam Pomfrey, so Severus had dismissed the class.

When he came back to the room, thinking that he should spend some time with Lily while he had a chance, he found her curled up on the couch in the dark, surrounded by balled up tissues.

"Lily, what's the matter?" Severus threw some folders he was carrying onto the table and came over to her.

She looked at him and held out her arms in a pleading way. Severus took the hint and sat next to her, hugging her as tightly as he could, feeling the sadness coursing through her. Lily curled into Severus as tightly as she could, and felt a bit comforted by his warmth.

"Lily, tell me," Severus said, almost demandingly. He didn't want her to leave again, like a few weeks ago.

"I just...the memories." Lily choked out.

Although Lily was brief in her explanation, Severus knew what she was talking about. Harry.

"I can't stop thinking about him! I want to just stop thinking!" Lily cried.

"Shh," Severus patted the back of her head. "Lily, it's okay."

"No, it's NOT okay!" Lily said. "I don't want another baby!"

"Lily, you don't know what you're saying. You were so excited about it." Severus tried to reason with her.

"I'm a terrible mother!" Lily screamed.

"Lily. calm down," Severus was worried; Lily was hysterical."Lily, I'm going to bring you to the hospital wing, Poppy can give you something..."

"Nothing can erase what I did, Sev!" Lily cried harder.

"Lily, it wasn't your fault. You have to let this go. You couldn't stop Voldemort. You have to worry about yourself now, not things that happened in the past."

"But what if it happens again?" Lily wailed.

"Lily, come on," Severus pulled her up from the couch, and Lily sagged against him.

"I can't do this again!" Lily said. "Why did I do this again?"

Severus picked Lily up in his arms, and she buried her face in his neck. Severus carried her through the corridors, heading toward the Hospital Wing. Luckily, most classes were still in session, so he didn't have to deal with crowds of students. Lily continued to cry into his shoulder.

When he entered the Hospital Wing, Poppy was still treating some of the burn victims from Potions, so he laid Lily in a bed in the corner, and drew the curtain around them.

"Lily, I'm right here, just calm down." Severus said, wiping Lily's tears with his hand. He brushed strands of hair off her face that were soaked with tears and tucked them behind her ears. "I'll be right back, just stay here for a minute."

"Sev!"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Severus left the little curtained area and walked over to Poppy.

"There you go, now you be more careful next time," Poppy said, shooing out the last patient. "Oh, Severus, I didn't see you there."

"Poppy, Lily's in a bad state. She's hysterical. I wonder if you have something for her." Severus said, gesturing to the curtained bed.

Poppy headed over and pulled the curtain back. Severus sat beside Lily, and she grabbed onto him again for comfort.

"Oh, dear." Poppy said. "I could give her a Calming Draught, that might help."

"Whatever you have," Severus said, and Poppy left to retrieve the potion. He couldn't stand seeing Lily like this. It was like someone was digging a knife into his heart and twisting it.

Poppy came back with a glass full of light blue potion.

"Here you go, dear, drink up," Poppy handed the glass to Lily. Some of her tears ran into the cup as she slowly drank the potion. When she was finished, Severus took the glass and handed it to Poppy.

"I'm sorry, Poppy, but could you leave us for a moment?" Severus said quietly.

"Of course, Severus," Poppy said with an understanding look. She pulled the curtain back around them to give them more privacy.

"Lily, do you feel better?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Lily whispered. Her eyes were dry now, but still red and puffy. She looked away, ashamed of how she had acted. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry," Severus placed a hand on her cheek.

"I probably embarrassed you, didn't I?" Lily asked.

"You could never embarrass me, Lily." Severus hugged her tightly. "If you need to talk to me, just pull me away from whatever I'm doing, and tell me you need to talk, okay? Nothing will ever be more important to be then you."

Lily nodded.

"I know this is hard for you, but I want you to remember that I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"I'm just afraid of what might happen." Lily looked down at the sheet.

Severus tilted Lily's chin up so he could look her in the eyes. " You can't always think of what might happen, there are so many possibilities. And I assure you, while I'm here, all of them will be good. I'm somewhat afraid, too, but I'm also excited. At least you have some experience. I have none. I have no idea how to be a father, but I'll learn as I go. Just as I'm learning how to be a good husband. The thought of being responsible for a child is scary...it's always just been me. But now I have you to watch out for, and there's going to be a baby, so you're not the only one who's scared."

"I think you're perfect just the way you are, Sev. You don't have to be scared, but me.."

"Lily," Severus felt like shaking her. "You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault. You tried to save Harry, but Voldemort stopped you. It's his fault, not 't forget that. I know you've been having nightmares about that night, and I want to help you, but you have to forgive yourself for something you didn't do first, and stop feeling guilty."

Lily leaned her head on Severus' shoulder, letting his words wash over her, and tried not to think about Harry.

"Do you want to go back to our room?" Severus asked, running his hand through Lily's hair.

"I guess."

"Just stay here for a minute. I'll be right back." Severus pushed Lily gently down and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Lily felt tears coming again, tried to hold them in but couldn't. She knew Severus was right, it was Voldemort's fault, but she just couldn't get past the fact that she should have DONE something. Poor Severus. Look what she was putting him through, when he himself was scared about having a baby too. But he didn't show it, he was stronger then her in that aspect, hiding his emotions.

Severus pulled the curtain back and he was holding something in his hand: it was two bottles of the Calming Draught. "I can brew more if you need, but I got these two from Poppy for now."

Severus noticed Lily's fresh tears, and felt a pang of despair. He didn't know how to help her. He wanted to so badly, but he couldn't. Severus stuffed the bottles in his pocket.

"Come on," Severus grasped Lily's hand and pulled her up before lifting her in his arms again. Lily relaxed in his comforting grip. She could feel that he was confused, that he didn't know how to help her. She didn't know how to help herself.

Severus said goodbye to Poppy as he left the hospital wing, and she shook her head. Those two had more problems then anyone else she knew. Lily, whose husband and son had been murdered, and now she was reliving the past because she had become pregnant. Severus, who had been a spy for Dumbledore, and was still getting used to living in the real world. But at least they had each other for support. It's like they were made for each other, really.

Severus felt Lily trembling with tears as he walked down the corridor. They soaked through his robes, and he felt the damp spot on his chest.

"Lily, how can I help you?" Severus said, almost pleadingly.

"I don't know," Lily answered. She wasn't sure if Severus could help her, she had to get over this herself.

Severus sighed. He had never felt so powerless in his life.

When he reached their quarters, Severus laid Lily down on the bed, and disappeared for a moment to retrieve the folders that he threw on the tables earlier, and some books. He threw everything back on the bed, and sat beside Lily.

"Why don't you take a nap, and I'll stay right here?" Severus suggested, and Lily snuggled under the blankets and scooted closer to Severus. She smiled at himthrough her tears as he pulled the books and papers closer to him, ready to grade homework.

"Thank you," Lily whispered. "For always being there for me. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I would do."

Lily closed her eyes, and Severus looked at her. Glistening droplets were still clinging to her lashes, and dried salty streams ran down her cheeks.

He never expected it to be this hard. After Voldemort, he figured everything would be a piece of cake. But this, marriage, becoming a father, was the hardest thing he had ever faced. Bullies at school, his parents, spying, it was nothing compared to this. But it was also the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he was going to try as hard as he could to make it work. A wife, a baby, a different house, a new job, it was so hard to process it all, but he would get through it, for Lily. Everything would always be for Lily.

Severus opened one on the books he had brought in, and started correcting papers, but Lily's red hair kept drawing his attention. Eventually, he just gave up, and watched Lily sleep until it was time to go down for dinner.

**Please let me know what you think! Review!**


	17. The Second Child

**Don't own Harry Potter! Wish I owned Tom Felton, though. Yummy.**

**Ok, shortie chapter! But gonna post another today, no worries!**

**Sorry, sorry it took so long! Thanks for reviews and faves!**

**So, this chapter, and the next couple are going to veer away from Sev and Lily for a little bit, and we're gonna focus on Damius. Don't worry, you'll soon see who he is!**

**Chapter 17 The Second Child**

"Tobias!" Eileen Snape gasped, clutching her large stomach. "It's time!"

Tobias leapt up from his seat on the coach, where he was watching a game of soccer on the telly.

Severus, their five-year- old son, who was sitting next to his father, looked scared at his mother's distress, and Tobias patted his back gently. "It's alright Severus. You can stay with the Evans' until we come back, okay?"

Tobias got up without waiting for an answer, and after assuring his wife that he would be back in a minute, brought Severus next door.

Mrs. Evans looked sympathetic as Tobias told her that Eileen was going into labor and could she watch Severus?

"Of course! Lily would like that!" Mrs. Evans took Severus' hand and led him into the house.

"And tell Eileen congratulations!" she said, closing the door behind her.

Tobias rushed back to his house, where his wife was panting heavily. They had agreed to go to Saint Mungo's instead of a regular muggle hospital.

"Ready?" Tobias asked, taking Eileen's arm.

She nodded, and clutched Tobias tightly, trying not to think about the pain in her abdomen. She took a deep breath, holding her wand in her other hand, and she apparated them directly into Saint Mungo's. By that time, the contractions were getting stronger, and Tobias called a healer over.

Eileen was brought to a private delivery room, and Tobias stood by her side for hours as she screamed in pain. The healers did their best to make her comfortable, but there wasn't really much else they could do.

When the baby was finally brought into the world, the healers knew something was wrong. The head Maternity ward healer, Joannie Caruleus, picked up the lifeless baby and looked at Tobias and Eileen.

She moved quickly, telling them they would do what they could for the baby, but there wasn't much hope. Then she brought the tiny bundle to a small healing room, telling her under-healers to stay with the parents. She laid the baby on the table in the middle of the room. There were counters and potions lined up on top of them all around the room. Cabinets attached to the walls contained more healing elements. She closed the blinds and locked the door before pulling a vial out of her pocket.

She opened the baby's lips, dumped the contents into it's little mouth, and watched it curiously. After a moment, the child gave a sputtering gasp and began crying. Joannie quickly silenced it with a charm, and wrapped it in a blanket. She stared at the tiny bundle in her arms.

She had recently brewed this old potion, and was looking for someone to test it on. She didn't think it would work, but it had. It was a potion invented in the Middle Ages, to heal you even if you were an inch from death. It could heal physical injury, sickness, disease, anything but the soul. It couldn't heal a maimed soul.

Joannie had recently found an interest in these dark potions, ever since her mother got sick with a rare disease and she couldn't Heal her. She had been going to old book shops, looking for rare books that contained potions recipes and studying them. When she found this one, she was ecstatic, and she had brewed it right away, and waited for the perfect subject to test it on. She couldn't use it on an older patient, for they might ask what it was, and she would get in trouble for using unauthorized potions. But a newborn baby, that she pronounced very sick, now that was a different story. And she would lie to the parents, and tell them the child had died, and then she would have a baby of her own, which was her greatest desire, other then bringing her mother back.

Joannie smiled before leaving the room. She handed the baby off to one of her under-healers, where it would placed in the nursery until the end of the day, when she would bring it home and care for it.

Joannie went back to the room where the Snapes where; Eileen resting and Tobias sitting besides her.

"I'm sorry, but your baby has passed on," Joannie put on a sad expression.

"What are you talking about?" Tobias yelled, obviously very upset. "You're magic! How could this happen! Why didn't you fix the baby?"

Eileen began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we did everything we could!" Joannie said apologetically.

"Well, it wasn't enough!" Tobias roared, grabbing the healer and shaking her roughly.

"Tobias!" Eileen cried. "Stop!"

Tobias whirled to look at her. "What! They killed the baby!"

"Tobias, they tried..."

"You wizards think you're all that, you have all kinds of special potions and cures, but really you're no better then anyone else! You should have saved him!" Tobias' voice broke, and he left the room.

"Tobias!" Eileen called through her tears. "Come back! Don't leave me alone!"

###############

The Snapes were never the same after that. Tobias believed that anything could be fixed with magic, and that the healers didn't do everything they could have. And he came to loathe the fact that Eileen was a witch, and came to loathe her too.

Eileen became depressed. The way her husband began treating her broke her down. They were always such deeply in love, she didn't know how this could break them apart.

And poor Severus was pushed off to the side, mostly ignored by his mother, and eventually mistreated by his father, who came to loathe anything that had to do with magic. The beatings started when Severus performed his first act of magic, at the age of six, when he fell and skinned his knee, and healed it right in front of his parents.

That is why Severus never remembered the good times before the other baby, because the bad memories overshadowed the good ones. Tobias using all the family's money at the bar, coming home drunk and beating on Severus. Eileen standing by, too broken to react. The meager meals, the filthy clothes.

But there was always Lily, even after Tobias and Eileen stopped talking to the Evans'. That was the only thing that kept Severus on track, the only brightness in his dark days.

**Ok, Damius' Life up next!**


	18. Damius' Life

**Don't own Harry Potter!**

**Just so nobody gets confused: this chapter is a bunch of short moments in Damius' life. Just to give everyone an idea of the kind of person he is!**

**Chapter 18 Damius' Life**

And as for the baby, he had a new 'mother'. Joannie resigned from Saint Mungo's, moved to a different town, and spent her time with her new son, who the Snapes had named Damius on the death certificate. Nothing was ever made of the missing body of the dead child..the Snapes to just want to forget about it.

When he was old enough, she began teaching him about Healing and the dark potions that she had learned more about.

_Joannie looked down at her six year old 'son'. He was growing up to be a very curious and intellectual child, and she was happy._

_"So what is the next ingredient, Damius?" Joannie questioned. She was having him brew a very simple cold curing potion._

_"It's beetle wings, right Mama?" Little Damius answered, looking up at his mother._

_"Yes, Damius, that's correct."Joannie smiled, and the boy glowed. "You can add it if you like,"_

_The boy took a pinch of the wings and added them to the bubbling cauldron and watched in wonder as it changed color._

**_oOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_"Wow," ten- year-old Damius said, staring at the the old book his mother had placed in front of him. "Is this the book you were searching for?"_

_"Yes,"Joannie said tiredly, but happily. "It's an amazing book, it has so many interesting recipes in it!"_

_"Can you read it to me?" Damius said, snuggling into his mother. It was late after all, and he was tired._

_"Of course," Joannie smiled, and opened the cracked leather cover. Damius smelled the dust, and felt excited. What new treasures could this book hold?_

_Joannie began reading, and soon Damius fell asleep. Joannie tucked him into bed ,and sat next to him for a minute, watching his small, innocent face. It was amazing, having someone to pass on her knowledge to. Although she would probably never tell him about the Ultimate Healing potion she had used on him, because then she would have to tell him about his parents. And she didn't want to do that._

_She left him alone in his room to go study the new book._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_"Why don't I go to school, Mom?" Damius asked. "Like the other boys?"_

_"Because I can teach you everything you need to know here. You'll be the greatest healer the world has ever seen. People will come from all over for your advice!" Joannie smiled."You don't need to go to school when I can teach you everything here."_

_Damius nodded, and felt happy at the thought that he could help people when he got older._

_Joannie hugged the boy and continued on with their lesson about Pepperup Potion and substitutes for it._

She used all her savings on rare books and ingredients, and soon there wasn't enough food to put on the table. She slowly became obsessed with the potions, and Damius stood by watching as she deteriorated. She became more and more attached the the potions, and more detached from Damius.

_"Mom," twelve- year-old Damius stared at the pile of Unicorn hair on the kitchen table._

_"Yes," Joannie replied, starting a fire underneath the cauldron in the pit on the right side of the kitchen._

_"How much did that cost?" Damius asked._

_Joannie looked at her son with a hard expression on her face. "Why?"_

_"Well, it's just that, there's no food here.."_

_"What do you want me to do about it? I need my ingredients. Go out and get something if you're hungry." Joannie said angrily and turned back to her cauldron._

_Damius turned away, hurt, and stuck his hand in his pocket, looking for change to buy a meal._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Damius watched his mother, in dirty robes and greasy hair madly stirring a cauldron while taking notes._

_"No!"she screamed suddenly. "That's not how it's supposed to look!"_

_She looked wildly at the open potion book in front of her, and pounded the table._

_"I followed the directions exactly!" she yelled, and pushed the cauldron, so the glowing purple contents spilt over the floor. The liquid touched Joannie's bare feet and she screamed in pain as she got an almost chemical-like burn._

_"Mom!" Damius cried and rushed to her side._

_Joannie looked at him accusingly. "Did you do something to my potion?"_

_"Of course not!" Damius said. "Why would I mess with your potion?"_

_"Because you hate them! Because they're better then you!"_

_Damius shook his head. Half the time these days he didn't understand what the bloody hell his mother was talking spoke of the potions as if they were people, if they had feelings, and it was scary._

_"Mom, your feet. Let's get you washed off and put some healing salve..."_

_"Shut up! I know you did something! Just get out, now I have to fix what you did." Joannie screamed._

_Damius left the room, not wanting to argue anymore, not bothering to point out that he hadn't even been in the kitchen that day, careful to avoid the burning purple liquid on his way out._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Joannie was sitting at the table, running her hand through her hair, reading several books that were in front of her._

_Damius came in with a plate of food:leftovers from the small diner he worked at on weekends as a dishwasher._

_"I brought you dinner, Mom", he said putting the plate in front of her._

_Joannie waved her hand as if to push the plate away._

_"Mom," Damius said softly. "You have to eat."_

_"I'm reading. I don't have time."_

_"Yes, you can eat while you read," Damius said. "Now please, just eat."_

_"Damn, boy!" Joannie yelled. "You never leave me alone! Eat this, change your clothes, wash your hair! You never stop!"_

_"I'm trying to take care of you," Damius said, tears in his eyes._

_"I don't need anyone to take care of me! I don't need you!"_

_Tears dripped down Damius' cheeks, and Joannie sneered._

_"Can't take the truth? What are you, a little girl? Men don't cry!"_

_Damius threw the plate on the floor and ran from the room. Joannie heard his bedroom door slam, and she snickered. "Crybaby." Then she went back to her books, ignoring the sobbing from upstairs._

Joannie died one day when she tested a potion on herself. She had read the directions wrong, and added a wrong ingredient, turning it to a slow-acting poison. Damius was only fourteen.

_Joannie was lying on the floor in the doorway when Damius came home from the diner._

_"Mom! " he cried, and kneeled besides her._

_"Damius!" Joannie grasped at him. "I'm sorry!"_

_"What happened? I can fix this!" Damius said._

_Joannie shook her head. She had some time to think while she lying there on the floor, and realized how horrible she had been treating Damius. "No. I'm sorry for everything. I never realized I've been treating you so horribly. And you were supposed to be my greatest wish! And when I saved you from death, it was a dream. But I became obsessed. And I forgot about you." Joannie pulled Damius into a hug, then began coughing, driplets of blood splattering onto the floor._

_"What are you talking about?" Damius said, distressed, looking at the blood._

_"I was a healer, and I healed you when you were a baby. And I told your parents that you died, but you didn't. I wanted to take you home with me, so I did. it was my greatest wish to have a child, and I got my wish, but I ruined it." Tears ran down Joannie's cheeks._

_Damius stared at who he thought he was his mother. "You told me Dad got killed in a potions accident, and that we moved so the memories wouldn't haunt you. Why would you lie to me?"_

_"Because I wanted you! I wanted a child."_

_"So you took me from my real family." Damius said coldly. "And you made me live this life instead for your own selfish reasons." He pointed to the kitchen, which had books, cauldrons, and ingredients piled haphazardly all over it._

_"But I was your mother!" Joannie wailed._

_"Yeah, in the beginning! But I haven't had a real mother in years." Damius replied._

_Joannie slumped back onto the floor and blood trickled from her mouth. Damius looked at her in with concern._

_"Just remember, that I have loved you, and I wanted someone to teach my knowledge to. And I want you to be happy." she whispered._

_"What was the name of my parents?" Damius asked. He would find them, and he would tell them the truth, and hopefully they would take him in._

_Joannie wheezed and closed her eyes._

_"What were their names!" Damius cried, desperate. If Joannie died, he would be all alone in the world._

_"S-S- Sn- Sn.."Joannie's body went limp, and Damius shook her frantically._

_"Mom, what am I going to do?" Damius felt tears dripping down his cheeks as he gripped his surrogate mother's body. Even after the way Joannie treated him these past few years, even after what she told him, Damius still wanted her back. She was the only one who had ever cared about him, and now she was gone._

He began living on the streets, using Joannie's wand to perform dark curses that he learned from Joannie, and on more then one occasion, Cruciartus and Imperius, to rob muggle stores.

_Damius threw his clothes and what little money that was in the house in a backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Then he went to the kitchen and took a few of the rarer potion books and stuffed them in with his clothes and money. He also took Joannie's wand. She had let him use it a few times, and he knew many charms and curses._

_It was time to go off on his own. Joannie hadn't given him his parents' names, so he couldn't even find them. He would have to look after himself. In a way, he had been looking after himself for a couple of years now, but it had been nice to know that Joannie was there, even if she didn't help him._

_He sighed as he took a last look around the house, and carefully stepped over his mother's body. Someone would find her eventually. He closed the door behind him, and headed down the block._

_Where he was going, he didn't know, but he knew he wanted to get away from that house as fast as possible._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_"Give me the money!" Damius brandished his wand at the muggle behind the counter in the delicatessen he had just entered._

_The man looked at him curiously and laughed. "Are you playing a game son? Cops and robbers?"_

_Damius snarled at the man, and he lost his grin. "Give me the bloody money! Now."_

_"What are you going to do if I don't?" The man said skeptically, and Damius smirked. He flashed the wand and said:"Crucio!" It was his favorite curse, and he used it every chance he got. He never thought about the consequences of using that curse, if he even knew them._

_The muggle screamed and when the curse ended, Damius said, "Give me the money if you don't want more of that."_

_The man hastily opened the drawer and threw the money at the young boy on the opposite side of the counter. Damius grabbed the cash and exited the store grinning._

_That night he ate out, a steak dinner with mashed potatoes, vegetables, and treacle tart._

_A moment after Damius left the delicatessen, two robed men appeared in the shop, with the insignia M.O.M. printed in blue on their robes._

_They erased the muggle's memory of the boy with the stick, and replaced it with a man with a gun, and then they left. They had missed the boy again._

**_OoOoOoOoOo_**

_"Yeah, I'm a big deal around here." sixteen-year-old Damius said to the pretty, older muggle girl who was staring at him. She had wide blue eyes, auburn hair, cherry-red lips, and a spray of freckles that stood out against her pale skin. She had to be about twenty-one._

_He was hanging outside his usual spot, leaning against the brick wall behind which was The Spotted Beagle, a popular bar in town. His dark hair hung over his slim, handsome face, and his well-built figure stood out from under his thin cotton shirt. He looked older then he was, probably due to the stresses of his life. He flicked his hair back so he could better take in the girl's features._

_The girl battered her eyelashes, and said flirtatiously, "Do you want to come back to my house with me, have a few drinks maybe?Have some fun?"_

_Damius just gave her a wicked smile, and the girl blushed and giggled. Then he took her hand in his and said "Lead the way."_

_The next morning, Damius woke in a soft bed with the muggle girl beside him. He stood up when she stirred, and picked his clothes up from the floor where he had thrown them the night before, and dressed quickly. By the time she sat up, he was already gone, leaving only a memory of drinks and a good time for the girl to remember._

_Damius blinked in the bright sun outside, and stuck his hands in the pockets of his worn, faded jeans. He did enjoy the occasional hook-up with the pretty girls that seemed to infest this town, but more then that he was just glad to have companionship and a warm place to sleep, not that he'd ever admit that to himself._

_He usually moved from town to town, staying only a few months in each one. When he decided it was time to leave, he would rob a muggle store, then he would move on to the next town, the money that he robbed paying for food and other necessities in the new location. Right now he had made his home in a small, abandoned warehouse where his only company were rats and an occasional homeless person. He had been here for about two months now, and he was getting that familiar stirring feeling in his chest that made him want to move on. He decided tomorrow he would hit the big drugstore that was down the road from the warehouse, and then hit the road again._

_Damius peered inside the drugstore window, and pulled out his wand. There were no signs of danger, but Damius had a bad feeling. He considered not robbing this store, not today anyway, but he wanted to move on, and he needed money._

_"It'll go fine," Damius thought, reassuring himself. "I'll get the money, and apparate to a different town, same as always." Damius had learned to apparate from a black-market wizard who he had worked for about six months back, and that skill was turning out to be very useful, allowing him to escape horrible situations quickly._

_Damius entered the store, and proceeded to the counter where a man was looking over some papers. He smiled as the young man approached, and asked, "What can I do for you, my boy?"_

_Damius raised the wand. ""Give me the money in the drawer," Damius said. "All of it."_

_"Son, is this a trick?" the old man looked at Damius._

_This reaction was quite normal of the ignorant muggles, who had no idea the kind of power a wand possesses, thinking that it was only a measly stick._

_"I swear to Merlin, just give me the damn money." Damius looked around his shoulder, feeling that something was wrong, but he didn't see anything out of place. There weren't even any other people around, that he could see. He turned back to the man, who was still looking curiously at Damius. Damius raised his wand and yelled, "Crucio."_

_A jet of light flew out of his wand and hit the man, who began screaming in agony._

_Damius heard a noise behind him, and spun around, but not before someone's fist collided with his face. Damius, stunned, dropped his wand, and he was hit again, and he felt his nose crack under the pressure. Blood spurted down the front of his shirt and onto the sparkling white floor and he cried out in pain. He fell to the ground under the barrage of furious punches that the other person was delivering. He got a look of another young man, perhaps a few years older then him, floating above him before he passed out._

_"That's for whatever you did to my father," the man said. "Try and rob us with a stick...and you don't expect to get your brains punched in..."_

_That was the last thing Damius heard before everything went black._

**_OoOoOooOoOoOoOo_**

_One day, the Ministry caught up with him, and he was thrown in Azkaban. He was sixteen. He was charged as an adult because he had used Unforgivables multiple times, and of his own will._

_Two Ministry of Magic Employees from the Depart of Magical Law Enforcement were sent to Number13 Colin Avenue, the address of a drugstore after they got word of an Unforgivable being used there, by an underage wizard. They apparated quickly, sure this was the boy who they had been searching for for a long time now, the boy who used dark curses and Unforgivables to torture muggles. He was always gone by the time they arrived, leaving no trace behind him._

_Misters Schubert and Lagerquist arrived in the drugstore a moment after Damius passed out._

_The owner's son said ""What the...", amazed at two people suddenly appearing in the store._

_Lagerquist shot a stunning spell at the son, and he fell unconscious to the floor. The two men worked quickly, also stunning the owner, then Obliviated both the owner and his son. They cleaned up the mess left by Damius and fixed all damage that might lead the muggles to believe something was astray. Then they each grabbed an arm of the unconscious Damius, and turned on the spot, leaving everything as it was before Damius arrived._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_When Damius became conscious, he was sitting on a cot in a dark, damp stone enclosure, and the air was freezing cold. It burned his lungs when he breathed in. A shadow passed by the metal bars which closed him off from the world, and a chill washed over him, making his blood freeze and his heart grow cold. When the shadow left, the air became slightly warmer and the heavy cloudy feeling lifted._

_Damius crept to the bars and peered out. He could see many more cells, and he could hear others moaning and crying out._

_"Hello?" Damius said, his voice coming out squeaky and scared. "Anyone there?"_

_A raspy laugh came from the cell to Damius' right. "There be lots' o people here, o' right sonny. What choo in for?"_

_"I don't understand, Where am I?" Damius asked the voice, terrified now as someone screamed somewhere down the row of cells._

_The raspy voice chuckled. "I saw when they brought choo in. Your face was busted bad. You too young to be 'ere, must've done someting real bad, didn't choo?"_

_"Please, where am I?" Damius cried, fear gripping his heart._

_"You don't know, really, do you?" the voice asked in wonder. "You is in Azkaban, the wizading prison, don't you never heard of it?"_

_Damius breathed in deeply. He had heard of it, from his mother once when he asked where bad wizards go, but she did not elaborate. And lots of rumors and bits of information that he heard from mongrels like him living on the street._

_"So whad ya do?" the voice asked interestedly._

_But Damius barely heard him. He went back to the little cot, threw the dirty, thread-bare blanket over himself, and covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out the tortured sounds of the other prisoners. Rumors and memories swirled about through Damius mind as he sat, shivering and shaking with fear._

**"The bad wizards go to jail, Damius. They can't hurt anyone again once they're in Azkaban," Joannie had replied to answer her young son's question.**

**"But where is Azkaban?" Damius asked.**

**"This is not a nice thing to talk about," Joannie had said. "All you need to know is you're to good to ever be there. Only the bad people go there."**

**_"Nasty things, those dementors," a wizard hoodlum had told him once. "I hear they suck your soul out through your mouth"._**

**_"Yeah, Azkaban. They say it's a giant stone fortress in the middle of the ocean, so even if you could escape, there'd be no where to go except into the water."_**

**_"You never get to see the light again once you're in azkaban. The sunlight will never touch your face again."_**

**_"They got werewolves, there, too and other dark creatures, and when they get hungry, the dementors feed the human prisoners to them. must be an awful way to die...eaten up like that."_**

_"Never seen a dementor, have you boy? Nah, you wouldn't have, they mostly stay in Azkaban. well I saw one once, and I never felt right since. They got these rotting, scabby hands, and they're cloaked in blacked robes. They kinda glide along, weightless like. And Their face, if they have one, is covered by the hood. Never would want to see what's under there. And When they come near you, a chill comes over you, and you feel like you'll never bee happy again."_

_"Can't never see your loved ones never again, only be you and the dementors and the other souls locked up in that hellhole."_

_And that night was the first time Damius cried since he was a small child, wishing Joannie was still alive, wishing that there was someone to take care of him and take him out of this horrible place._

_The next day:_

_"Please, sir, take me with you! Please!" Damius begged of the Ministry official that had come to speak with him._

_Lagerquist looked coldly upon the boy. "You have used Unforgivables on unsuspecting muggles, multiple times. We have witnesses, and we know that you were acting of your own will. We tested you, and we found no evidence that you were being made to perform those curses by someone else."_

_"What about a trial, or something?" Damius said desperately._

_"There was nothing to decide. As soon as that Unforgivable leaves your wand, you are sentenced to Azkaban. There can be no appeals, or anything else to change that verdict. Unless you were being controlled by another, which you were not."_

_"I can't stay here!" Tears ran down Damius' cheeks, and he felt ashamed. "I don't want to be here."_

_"Yeah, well, nobody WANTS to be here. But when you do something wrong, you face the consequences. And these are the consequences. Now, good day." Lagerquist waved his wand and the cell door opened. Damius grabbed onto his robe. "Please, I was just trying to survive! Don't leave me!"_

_Lagerquist shoved Damius off, closed the cell door, and then headed down the walkway between the cages, being careful not to get too close to either side, lest some grimy prisoner try to grab him._

_"NOO! Come back!" Damius screamed. "I was just trying to live! I don't belong here, don't leave me!"_

_But Lagerquist never looked back._

_So Damius was doomed to live, alone and frightened, in a cold dark cell, forced to deal with dementors and screaming prisoners until he was sure he'd go mad, for the remainder of his life. Or so he thought. That was before someone came to take him out._

He lived in Azkaban for almost a year before Lucius Malfoy came to retrieve him.

**I have the next chapter written, so I shouldn't take too long to post it! Hopefully!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**And everything will start clicking into place in the next couple of chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, Dementors**


	19. Escape

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for the reviews: Sammy, Navpreet, desdemona, Ani-Padmeforever, Saint Snape**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Chapter 19 Escape**

Bellatrix stared at the grimy stone wall, and thought about Snape. It made her very angry, and she got up and kicked the bed in fury. It had been a while now since she was hauled off Snapey by those two Order people, and taken to Azkaban. She couldn't believe why Snape hadn't tried to save her. But it was probably that red head's fault. She stole Snape from Bellatrix, and now Bellatrix wanted revenge.

Bellatrix shivered as a dark shadow with rattling breath swept by her cell: a dementor. She pressed herself against the cold wall, and closed her eyes; she hated the dementors with all her heart. That was the worst part of Azkaban, by far. She didn't mind the chilly winds, or the cold rain that came in from the cracks in her cell, or the threatening looks the other prisoners gave her, or the meager meals. It was the dementors that put her over the edge.

And that was why she wanted to escape, so she wouldn't have to feel their slimy hands clasped around her upper arm, holding her when she was escorted to the bathroom, wouldn't have to hear their rattling breath, or smell their rotting bodies.

Bellatrix gagged as the smell lingered, left by the dementor who had just flew past. She went back to her hard cot, and curled up under the thread-bare blanket. How could she escape, though? It was impossible.

Tears trickled down Bellatrix's dirty cheeks. Her whole life she was strong, and served her Lord well when she was older, but now she knew she was beginning to break. She feared that if she didn't get out soon, she would lose the final battle, and only be a shell of her former self.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bellatrix awoke a few hours later, when she heard the metal cell door creaking open. She looked up blurrily, forcing herself more into the corner, expecting it to be a dementor, but it wasn't.

"Lucius!" Bellatrix cried, and jumped up to hug her sister's husband. "What are you doing here? I thought they didn't allow visors?"

Lucius sneered. "You know I have my connections, Bella." He ran a long finger down Bella's face. "And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get out of here."

Bellatrix's eyes lit up. "What do you mean? Can I leave?"

Lucius chuckled at Bellatrix's reaction. "Yes, I am taking you with me, Bellatrix." He held his hand out to her and she took it. Lucius felt her cold hand inside his, and smiled. She was beautiful even now, when she filthy and scared. He had always fancied Bellatrix, but Rodolphus Lestrange got to her first, so he married Narcissa instead. At least he could still see Bellatrix on occasion, and he had a reason to, as she was Narcissa's sister.

Although not a day passed when he longed for Bellatrix instead of Narcissa. She was more caring then Bellatrix, for the filthy muggles, and he loathed that. They had been growing apart more and more since the Dark Lord fell. He saw that she was happier, and relieved that the Dark Lord was gone. And he was disgusted by that.

So here he was, because he had information that he could use to help another Dark Lord rise. But he wanted Bellatrix by his side, not his wife, even if Bellatrix didn't know he cared about her. He NEEDED Bellarix by his side. If he was going to help another Dark Lord rise, he needed Bellatrix. He needed someone else, a supporter that was as loyal to their deceased Dark Lord as he was. But he also wanted her to satisfy his own longing, the tugging on his heart that brought a mental image of Bellatrix to his mind every day. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and it had gotten worse since he and his wife had been drifting further and further apart.

"But there is someone else I must retrieve first before we leave."

"But how?" Bellatrix looked at Lucius admiringly, still marveling how this miracle had come to pass and he melted.

"I have my ways," Lucius replied slyly. He would keep his secrets to himself for now, although it was so much easier then anyone could imagine. He simply used the Imperius curse on the Minister during one of their lunch meetings, and made him sign a document that pardoned Bellatrix Lestrange and another prisoner who was vital to his plan. The star of his plan, in fact.

"Lucius, thank you so much!" Bellartix cried hugging Lucius again. She was rarely this emotionally weak, but the thought of leaving this hellhole made her giddy with happiness. "How could I ever repay you?"

Lucius just smiled, not saying what he really wanted from her, still recovering from her hug. It was almost too much for him, the feeling of her body against his. What he wanted was to hold that embrace, but to make it more intimate. To kiss her, to love her all night long. Lucius grabbed Bellatrix's hand, wanting to touch her again, and led her out of the cage.

"I just have to get the other prisoner," Lucius said, and Bellatrix looked at him curiously. Who was this other prisoner?

Lucius led her up to the second level, to cell number 167. They passed several dementors along the way, and Bellatrix pressed herself into Lucius, terrified of the creatures. Lucius felt their cold wash over him, but the feeling of Bellatrix against him countered it and helped him fight it off.

When they reached the cell, Bellatrix peered curiously inside. There was a body huddled underneath a blanket on the cot, just as she had been minutes ago. Bellatrix couldn't see the person's face, as it was enveloped in the shadows of the cell.

Lucius let go of Bellatrix's hand and waved is wand at the cell door. It flew open, and Lucius stepped inside. The figure on the cot jumped up, tensing immediately.

"Easy, boy," Lucius said, putting his wand away, so he would seem less threatening to the other man.

Bellatrix stared at the man, as he came in to the light. He looked very familiar, with dark black hair, and a pale, expressionless face.

The young man looked suspiciously at the two people that had just bursted into his cell. The woman was obviously another prisoner, as he was. She was grimy and skinny, but he still thought she looked very beautiful, especially in her ripped robes, which exposed tiny parts of her skin in all the right places. She looked like she was a bit older then him, but then Azkaban ages you, so it's nearly impossible to tell people's ages inside the prison.

It had been awhile since he had seen a woman, as the second floor that he was kept was men only. The first floor was women only. He felt himself longing to touch the woman's hair, place his hand upon her soft skin. The woman looked at him, studying him curiously, and he felt a warmth in his stomach.

The blonde man's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy. You have been granted a pardon. I am to bring you back to my home. You can stay for as long as you like."

The young man stared. "I can leave?" he asked, his voice a bit rusty from not speaking too often. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Why should I believe you?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Well, fine, if you'd rather stay here, instead..." Lucius moved back toward the cell door.

"No, wait!" The young man cried. "Don't leave me here!" He had lost his suspicious attitude immediately, scared that Lucius would was what he had been longing for after he had been incarcerated: someone coming to take him out of here, and now he was afraid it was just a dream.

"Then let us go now. I have already wasted enough time in this hellhole." Lucius turned away, anxious to leave Azkaban.

Bellatrix was still watching the young man interestedly. "What's you name?" she asked softly.

"My name is Damius Caruleus."

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange."

Damius smiled for the first time in what felt like years as he took in Bellatrix's lips, her eyes, her hair.

"Let's go!" Lucius called. ""I'd think you two would want to be out of here by now."

Damius brushed against Bellatrix's arm as they left, and they both felt a spark.

"Who needs Snape?" Bellatrix thought as she followed Damius and Lucius, admiring Damius' backside along the way. Now she had someone else to become infatuated with.

They left through the heavy metal from doors of the prison, trying to block out the wails and screams of the other prisoners begging them to take them with them.

The three stood on the slippery rocks outside the prison that overlooked the swirling black sea far below.

Lucius grabbed Bellatrix and Damius by an arm, and turned on the spot, apparating them away from their worst nightmares.

**Ok, so now we got Lucius/Bellarix, Damius/Bellatrix, and possibly Bellatrix still feels a little spark for Ol' Snapey? Perhaps there will be another Lily/Bella catfight in the future!**

**Stay tuned, I know it took me a while to update, but be sure to check back regularly! I will never leave my loyal story-followers!**

**Unless, of course I get dragged into Harry Potter land by Draco Malfoy, or Severus Snape, or into Supernatural land by Sammy and Dean Winchester and Castiel. Then you guys are on your own, cause I'm staying there with my new hot boyfriends!**

** Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas. {I know I did. I wrote fanfics and watched Supernatural}**

**Cheers, Dementors **


	20. Love Triangle

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to write it?**

**Thanks for all the favs and reviews! I appreciate it!**

**Chapter 20: Love Triangle**

Lucius swished the red wine around in his crystal glass and stared deeply into the scarlet contents. He was sitting in his private office in his mansion, thinking. Damius and Bellatrix were currently getting cleaned up, and then they would be provided with a hearty meal.

A fire burned brightly behind the iron gate in he fireplace, and made all the gold trim in the room sparkle. Lucius' large antique oak desk had an assortment of items neatly organized on top: expensive quills, jars of ink, papers, books. Book shelves along the wall contained books on wizarding business and investing, and it also contained valuable rare magic books. A silver tray on a chest next to the wall held extra glasses and bottles of perfectly aged wine, which Lucius was currently enjoying.

Lucius walked over to the tray, poured some more wine into his glass, and took a sip before resuming his seat at the desk. He stared blankly ahead, his mind full of the prophecy the Dark Lord had left him.

"The one whose Brother destroys the Dark Lord

Shall rise up and become the New Lord,

More powerful and stronger then before.

But this may only occur

With help from Faithful Followers."

The Dark Lord had left him the smokey orb and told him in the unlikely event of his demise, to break it. It contained a prophecy that would help a new lord rise, and they could take revenge on the blood traitors and muggles who had defeated the first Lord. And then Darkness and purebloods will again rule the world.

When Severus Snape had defeated the Dark Lord, all of his followers were astonished, and many were captured and imprisoned. But Lucius had made excuses that he was being controlled by the Imperious Curse, and he was let off without any charges. He knew it was his responsibility to help a new lord rise, and he would not be able to do that in jail. Narcissa did not know of course, about the prophecy, and he would never tell her. He had a feeling she liked how the world was now, and Merlin knows why. She was always so worried about Draco when Voldemort was alive, so scared that he would be dragged in and forced to be a Death Eater. Lucius might have trained his son to become a powerful Death Eater, but the way he was turning out, with his mother's caring guidance, was disgusting. He had no use for the boy now, and every time Draco entered a room, Lucius regarded him with contempt. He would grow up not knowing that pure bloods should rule. Well, that was about to change. With the rise of the new lord, everyone that didn't believe in the cause would be killed. They would live in a pure world with believers and followers, they would take down Dumbledore, Snape, and the helpless muggles. They would rule the world.

Lucius took another sip and traced a finger around the lip of the glass. When he had first heard the prophecy, after he had smashed it when his Lord was destroyed, he did not believe anyone could replace Voldmort, and defiantly not the brother of the one who had destroyed him. Wouldn't that brother have the same views?

But Lucius had done research, holding on to that thought for another chance at a pure world. It had taken a while to find information on Damius Snape, because there were no records; he was supposed to have died in child birth. He had finally dug up accounts on a Healer who had worked at Saint Mungo's, Joannie Caruleus, who had handled Mrs. Snape's miscarriage. She had left the hospital right after the miscarriage had occurred, and there were some complaints filed about her by other Healers that said she was getting into Dark Magic.

So Lucius' went further, and found out that she had died from a potions' accident, leaving her son alone. There was an article about it the paper.

"The body of Ms. Joan Caruleus has been found in her house as neighbors complained of a rotting smell. There is no sign of her young son, Damius, he appears to have fled the scene, causing some to believe he committed murder. Upon further investigation, it was discovered that she was poisoned. Her house was full of Dark Magic books and artifacts, and there was evidence that she was brewing Dark Potions. It seemed as if she was testing the potions on herself, which could have lead to the poisoning. Officials are still searching for the boy, and are hoping to question him about his mother's demise."

There were other articles that Lucius came across, a string of them, that told of a young boy who had been using Dark Magic and Unforgivables to rob and torture muggles. And the last article Lucius read told of the boy's capture and imprisonment in Azkaban without a trial, due to his use of Unforgivables.

At this point, Lucius was quite stumped about how to get the boy released; no one got out of Azkaban. But he had used his connections at the Ministry, and during a lunch date with the Minister, he placed an Imperius curse on the fool and forced him to sign papers that would pardon Bellatrix and Damius. He would have tried to get more of the Dark Lord's followers out of prison, but he didn't want it to look suspicious. Two people he could hide, but the public would start to notice if Death Eaters that were supposed to be in prison started popping up on the streets. Besides, these were the only two he needed right now. Together, they would eventually destroy Azkaban, sending the rubble into the sea, recruit the dementors, and form the greatest Dark army the world has ever seen.

There was a light knock on Lucius' door. "Lucius?" it was Bellatrix' voice.

"Yes, come in." Lucius placed his glass on the desk and sat up straight.

Bellatrix opened the door and slipped inside. Lucius inhaled; she looked stunning. She was clean now, her face beautifully pale without any grime. He ripped clothes were gone and she was wearing a black dress that accentuated her delicate curves. Her hair hung dry and clean around her face and flowed over her slim shoulders.

She took a seat in the high-backed velvet chair in front of Lucius' desk, and smiled at him. Her white teeth glowed against the dark red of her perfect lips.

Lucius looked away for a moment, afraid that he would be unable to contain his feelings at the sight of this beautiful angel. Oh, how he wanted to run his hand down her hip, her legs, taking in her curves. He wanted to touch those delicate cheeks, feel those lips under his...

"Lucius?" Bellarix said, and Lucius looked at her again. "Are you quite all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Lucius said, a bit breathlessly, ignoring his lustful desires. "A little too much wine, I think."

"I wanted to thank you for saving me. You don't know how glad I am to be out of there." Bellatrix's black eyes glowed in the firelight. "But I did want to ask you why you got both of us out. I thought it was impossible."

Lucius was quiet. The reason he had gotten Bellatrix out was for himself. There were plenty of other faithful followers to choose from, but he chose her because he wanted her so badly. But he decided not to tell her that, not yet, anyway.

"I have a plan to help a new lord rise." Lucius said softly. "And I need your help."

Bellatrix sat up eagerly."Who is this new lord? Do you know?"

Lucius looked at her. "It's Damius."

Bellatrix breathed in deeply. Her new crush was going to be her Lord. Could it get any better?

"There was a prophecy. He is Snape's brother, and he is destined to rise up, more powerful then the Dark Lord, and defeat Snape and rule the world. But he needs faithful followers to do it."

Bellatrix felt fluttering in her chest at Snape's name. "Snape's brother? Really?" Was that why he had looked a bit familiar? Was that why she had fallen for him when she first set eyes on him? Without even knowing, was she still going after Snape?

Lucius noticed that Bellatrix looked flustered and he frowned. What was it with her and Snape, anyway? He had noticed sometimes how she had looked at him, the love in her eyes, and hoped it wasn't true. He wasn't even on their side anymore, he was on the opposing team, so she couldn't still be after him, could she?

"He was presumed dead at birth, but one of the Healers at Saint Mungo's had taken him and raised him as her own. And then she died, leaving him alone. He went off on his own, using Magic to rob muggles, until he was finally captured. Please, Bella, do not tell him any of this, I will talk to him later myself. And do not tell Narcissa, I do not want her to know. I have sensed that her allegiance to the Dark lord is fading, if she ever had allegiance to him. In fact, I think it might be better if you two stayed out of sight. It would best if she didn't know you were here."

"I can't say hello to my sister?" Bellatrix was close with Narcissa, they had shared everything together. She did not like keeping secrets from her. She was looking forward to seeing her after her imprisonment in Azkaban.

Lucius got up nd walked around the desk and leaned on the back of Bella's chair. He could tell she was upset; he knew they were close. But he saw this as an opportunity to help them grow apart, to make her search for someone else to comfort her. More specifically, him.

"She was glad when you were caught, Bellatrix, she thinks you're a monster for your amount of loyalty to the Dark Lord. She hates you and I don't think she would be pleased to know you were here." Lucius leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"But I know that I'm glad you're here, because I need someone like you to help command the Dark army and get Damius ready for his reign. That's why I chose you over the others, because I trust you."

Bellatrix' looked up into Lucius face, tears in her eyes. She could not believe her sister felt that way about her. It was distressing. But at least here was one person who believed in her. She stood and threw her arms around Lucius, needing comfort. Before she was imprisoned, she had been able to keep her emotions in check, she was strong. But now, she felt weak and she needed someone to comfort her. She had never needed that before, but now...

Lucius pressed her closer to him, feeling her shaking with tears, and he smiled. Just as he had planned. He would become Bellatrix's new Narcissa, he would be there for her, and then when the right time came, she would tell him that she loved him, she always had loved him and she wanted to be with him forever under the new reign of Damius. He pressed his face into her soft hair and inhaled her heavenly scent. His hands were on her back now, but he longed to drop them lower, feeling her delicious rear, her strong legs. Not realizing it, he had moved his hands lower and they reached the small of her back before he stopped himself.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Lucius said quickly, pulling his hands away. One more minute and he would have her pinned on top of his desk, kissing those lips, feeling her...he shook his head.

_No, not now, you can't right now. Give it some time first, and then she will feel the same way._ Lucius thought.

"No, I wanted to come thank you first," Bellatrix wiped her face. "I'm sorry to get like this, but Azkaban has changed me. I really do appreciate that you're here for me, Lucius, since my traitor sister has deserted our cause." She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Bellatrix left the room, leaving Lucius feeling weak-kneed with desire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Damius and Bellatrix were given rooms in the west wing of the mansion, because hardly anybody went to that side of the mansion, except the house elves, who went there to clean. The mansion was so large that they would basically be able to wander that section without fear of being spotted by Narcissa, or anyone else. Their meals would be brought to them by the house elves, and Lucius had ordered the elves not to tell Narcissa.

Bellatrix had gone to her room after talking with Lucius to wait for her meal, and she paced the room while she waited. It was quite a beautiful room, with a large canopy bed that was made up with purple silk sheets, an ornately carved chest of drawers and end tables, and a fireplace. Paintings of mountains and lakes hung of the wall, and there was a marble carving of some famous wizard atop a pedestal. The thick purple carpet felt wonderfully soft under her feet after the stone of her cell, and she took off her shoes so she could dig her toes deep into the plush purple landscape.

There was a knock on her door, and she opened it, guessing it was the house elves with her dinner, but it wasn't. It was Damius. He looked so very handsome, now that he was cleaned up and wearing dark blue robes that were a little big for him, but still complimented him well. He had left his hair long, and Bellatrix decided she liked it that way, maybe because it reminded her of Snape, but she wasn't thinking of Snape at that moment, she was thinking of the man in front of her.

He looked much younger then she had thought he was under all the dirt, but he was extremely handsome, with those dark,deep eyes, and that hair. He flashed her a grin.

"Mind if I join you for dinner?" he asked, and she felt like schoolgirl as she blushed.

"Sure, come in."

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. She sat down on the bed, and he sat besides her. They sat in awkward silence for a minute before Damius spoke.

"I know we just met a few hours ago, but I feel a connection between us, Bella. And I keep thinking about you." he wrung his hands nervously. "This feels weird, telling you this, you probably think I'm crazy because I'm just a kid, but..."

Bellatrix took Damius' face in her hands and kissed him lightly. When she pulled away, he looked at her surprised.

"Does this mean you don't think I'm crazy?" Damius said.

"No, I think you're perfect."

"You don't think I'm too young? I'm only seventeen." Damius felt so immature for some reason next to Bellatrix, she made him feel small and powerless somehow.

"Age is nothing to me. Besides I'm only twenty-two. How old did you think I was?" Bellatrix joked.

Damius just smiled his charming smile, and Bellatrix melted.

There was a pop, and two house elves appeared in the room, holding a tray of food between them. One of them clicked his fingers, and a table and two chairs appeared. The table was set for two, complete with wine, glasses and candlesticks. The elves placed the food on the table and then bowed and left the room.

Damius stood, and held out his hand to Bellatrix to help her up. She took it, and he led to the table and pulled a chair out for her. He kissed her hand before letting go of it and heading for his own seat.

They stared for each other over the candles for a moment before helping themselves to the food. They both felt happier then they had been in a long time. They were out of Azkaban, they had food, and comfortable clothes, and they had each other. They forgot about their pasts as they talked and laughed together, and wished that it could stay like this forever.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lucius knocked on Damius' bedroom door, but there was no answer. He opened the door and frowned. The room was empty, and there was no sign of any of the food he had had the elves send up.

Maybe he was in the bathroom? Or wandering around? He decided to check with Bellatrix to see if she had seen Damius. He was about to knock on her door when he heard voices inside. Bellatrix gave a sweet, luscious laugh, and Lucius felt jealousy rise in his chest. Was that Damius in there?

Lucius banged on the door, a little louder then he meant to, and he heard Bellatrix say, "Come in".

He opened the door, and there were the two of them, sitting at the small dining table, eating together. Bellatrix looked happy, and she smiled at Lucius. "There's our Savior, Damius! What's the matter, Lucius?"

"I needed to talk to Damius. If I could borrow him for a few minutes..." Lucius tried to keep his voice even. They were just talking and eating together, nothing else. Nothing else.

"Oh, sure. I wanted to talk to you, too." Damius got up, and leaned toward Bellatrix, giving her a light kiss on the lips before joining Lucius.

Lucius saw spots of red in front of his eyes, and felt like pummeling this kid. He and Bellatrix had just met, only hours ago, and he had just kissed her? When he had saved her, and cared about her since he met her years ago? He gripped Damius' shoulder, maybe a bit too tight, because he noticed the boy wince, and led him from the room. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't say anything, and he couldn't do anything to the boy, because he was going to be the next Lord. And he didn't want to get on his bad side, he wanted Damius to trust him. He just hoped Bellatrix would wise up and realize this thing with Damius was just a fling, and her true love was right here, waiting for her.

He led Damius through the mansion back down to his office after ordering a house elf to make sure Narcissa was in her room. Lucius gestured to the same chair that Bellatrix had sat in before, and he closed the door behind him and locked it as Damius took a seat.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you is secret, and I don't want you telling anyone else. Bellatrix already knows, I told her, but nobody else does." Lucius sat down behind the desk and studied Damius. He had to admit that Damius was a good choice for the new Lord; he knew about Dark Magic, used it, and he attacked muggles, which led Lucius to believe that he hated them.

"Are you going to tell me why you got me out of prison?" Damius inquired. He thought it was strange that some guy that he never saw before just showed up and saved him from a life sentence in prison.

"Yes, I am. It begins with the Dark Lord. He left me a prophecy just in case he was defeated, and he was. He was destroyed by Severus Snape, and the Order of the Phoenix. The prophecy tells that 'The one whose brother destroys the Dark Lord shall rise up and become the New Lord, more powerful and stronger then before. But this may only occur with help from faithful followers."

"What does this have to do with me?" Damius asked, although he thought he knew where this was going.

"Your brother defeated the Dark Lord, and you are destined to become the new Lord."

"My brother?" Emotions swirled through Damius; he had a brother? And now he was supposed to destroy him.

"Do you not know that Joan Caruleus was not your real mother? She had taken you when you were a baby.."

"Yeah, I know that, she told me before she died." Damius did not want to discuss his mother. He had pushed her away completely, and gotten over her. But Severus Snape was his brother? "What about my real parents? Where are they?"

"They are dead." Lucius said shortly.

Damius sat stunned. He had just discovered his parents' surname, and now he found out they were dead. The only one he had left was his brother.

"So, Bellatrix and I will help you on your way, and we will rule." Lucius felt excited just talking about it to the one who could make it possible.

"Wait, what if I don't want to do this?" Damius didn't want to rule the world, and he didn't want to kill the brother he had just found out existed, especially since his parents were dead.

"You must! It is your destiny!" Lucius leap up. The boy must not be weak, not when they were counting on him.

"But, I don't want to kill people!" It seemed as if Lucius wanted him to become the new Lord more then he did. The guy had busted him out so he could rule the world, and for no other reason.

Lucius looked at him skeptically. "I know you know about Dark Magic, and you've used Unforgivables on muggles, Clearly, you don't care about hurting people. You have an advantage, knowing so much about Dark Magic already. You must use that advantage, and you will become more powerful then the last Dark Lord. We must get revenge on all the people who tried to stop us the first time!"

"But, I was using those spells so I could survive, and get money!" Damius tried to make excuses, but he knew that there were other spells he could have used, other things he could have done that did not lead to this path he had set for himself.

"You could have used different spells, bit it seems like your favorite is the Cruciartus Curse. You like causing pain. Why? Because you hate the world, and you want to get back at them. Well, I'm giving you your chance. You can get back at everyone, you can destroy them, and they will bow before you, like the weaklings they are!" Lucius was standing above Damius, excited, relishing this possible future.

"But I don't... I just.." Damius was confused, and scared. He had a sudden visions of bodies dropping before him, and an army standing behind him as they conquered the world.

"We will help you rise to power, we will stand behind you and guide you!" Lucius said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know this must be hard, but I would have not wasted my time if I did not know you would succeed. Unless you want to give up now and go back to Azkaban."

Damius looked up at the blonde man. Was that a threat? If he didn't cooperate, he would be sent back? The thought of the dementors made him shudder.

"Why don't you go back to your room, and sleep, and we can talk more tomorrow? It is getting late, you must be tired." Lucius released his grip on the boy, and Damius stood, thoughts and feelings swirling through his mind.

"And if you could stay in the west wing, as I already informed Bellatrix, because no one must know about you. If you need something, call a house elf, and they could help you. My wife is asleep right now, so you will have no problem getting back to your room."

Damius left Lucius' office and retraced the route that led back to his room.

Lucius paced in his office. He had not expected the boy to act like that. He thought he would jump on the chance to become a powerful leader. Well, maybe Damius would change his mind tomorrow after he let it sink in. He poured himself a glass on wine and sat in his chair planning for the new regime.

Damius stumbled to his room, but he didn't want to sit in the dark by himself right now. He wanted company. So he headed to Bellatrix's room instead. He didn't knock, and he entered the dark room quietly. He could see a silhouette in the bed and went over, wanting comfort.

"Bella," he whispered. "Bella?"

She sat up in the dark. "Damius, you're back. Did you talk to Lucius?"

"Bella, I'm scared. He told me I have to be the new Dark Lord, and I have to kill my brother. I didn't even know I had a brother!" Damius felt close to tears, and Bellatrix must have sensed it. She raised the quilt and put it over Damius.

"Come under with me."

Damius laid beside her and she put her arms around him. It wasn't like this was the first time he had slept with a girl, and he was always so cool and collected, but now he was nervous, because he liked Bellatrix, she wasn't like those other girls who had meant nothing.

"Don't you want to rule over everyone?" She whispered in his ear. "They will bow before you."

"I don't know if I can.."

"I will be next to you the whole time. We can rule together, forever." Bellatrix kissed him. "We will rule."

Damius was quiet in Bellatrix's embrace. He felt more relaxed and comforted then he had in Lucius' office. Now, the thought actually crossed his mind. How would it feel to have followers, people that waited on you, and would die for you?

"Don't you want to get back at everyone who ever did you wrong and teach them a lesson? I want you to do this Damius, I want you to be King. And I will be your Queen." Bellatrix ran a finger down his face. "Do it for me, Damius."

"Yes." It would feel good to rule, after all those years of being pushed around by his mother, and hiding and stealing. And if Bellatrix wanted him to do it...he wanted her with him forever, and if this was the way to be sure that it would stay this way, he would do it.

"Thank You, Damius. I will not disappoint you." Bellatrix laid her head on Damius' chest and listened to his heart beating, matching her own, and smiled. Her dreams were coming true.

Damius put an arm around Bellatrix and stroked her hair. More then anything, he wished that he and Bellatrix could just leave and be together without any of this Dark Lord business, but the more he thought about it, the better it sounded. Except he still didn't want to kill his brother. He wanted to least talk to him first, ask about their parents, find out how his life could have been if Joannie hadn't taken him away. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad to destroy all traces of his old life, and start a new chapter with Bellatrix. He sighed and closed his eyes. For now, he would enjoy this time with Bellatrix and try not to think about the future.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

Lucius peered into Bellatrix's room, and went up to her bed, shining a weak lumous spell in front to him so he could see. There was Damius, lying next to her. When Lucius went to check on Damius before he went to bed, the room was empty again. And now he knew where he was. He had his arms around Bellarix, and they were both sleeping peacefully.

Lucius snorted angrily. He could raise his wand and kill the boy now, and then he would have Bellatrix to himself...he actually felt himself raising the wand, preparing to perform the Killing Curse..no! He quickly put out the lumous spell and stuffed the wand in his pocket before hurriedly exiting the room.

He couldn't kill the boy, no matter what he did with Bellatrix. He needed the boy alive. He had to control himself before he did something he regretted. He would win Bella's heart from Damius if it killed him.

He tried to rid himself of the anger and fierce jealousy as he retired to his own room and slipped into bed next to his wife. A look of disgust crossed his face as Narcissa put her arms around him in her sleep. He was hoping soon it would be Bella next to him instead of Narcissa, and Narcissa would be gone forever, along with the little brat. Lucius smiled at this thought, and fell asleep, dreaming of Bellatrix and a new reign of terror for the muggles and blood traitors.

H**ow did you like? Let me know! **

**So we got a reluctant Damius, a power-hungry, love-struck Lucius, and an eager Bella. There is so much tension! Tee-hee! Lucius wants Bella so bad, is he willing to kill Damius for her? **

**And don't worry, Se and Lily are still part of this story!**

**Dementors**


	21. Pregnancy Hormones and Sirius Feels

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to write it?**

**Thanks for reviewing: Professor Radar, visitor, Saint Snape, saramagician, ArwenFairTinuviel, and MockingjayLaufeyson**

**I am so sorry! I can't believe it's been almost a month! The time just goes so quickly! Finally, here's a chapter with Severus and Lily, Remus, Sirius, and someone new!**

**Chapter 21**

Severus had been taking special care lately to pay more attention to Lily. He had even brought her into the classroom with him on days that she had seemed down. He didn't want her feeling lonely. She helped him grade papers while the students brewed their potions. That day that she became hysterical about the baby had scared him quite a bit, and he wanted to be there for her if she needed him.

There had been a couple of times where Lily had broken down, although not quite as bad as the first time, despite everything Severus was doing for her. He had developed a sense of when she was about to have an 'episode' as he called them, and did whatever he could to prevent it, including keeping a healthy stock of Calming Drought. But sometimes nothing he did was enough, and he would have to hold Lily and ride it out while she cried and talked about her lost husband and son.

It hurt him more then anyone knew to see Lily like that, and it pained him that he couldn't do anything to help her. She had to get through it by herself, fight her own feelings in her mind, and win. He spent every free moment with Lily, and planned lessons and did his Head of House duties while she was asleep so it wouldn't eat into the time they had together.

Soon, the winter break was coming up, and Severus was planning on having them spend Christmas with Remus and Sirius. He had already written them and asked them about it. Remus had replied that it was fine, and that he had a surprise to tell them too.

Lily was with him in the classroom on the last day of term, and when Severus dismissed the class after giving their assignments to complete over the break, he sat beside Lily in her chair. He brushed the hair from her face and she smiled.

"That was a nice speech, Sev. 'Have four rolls of parchment ready for me at the beginning of next term. No excuses, or there will be detention." Lily had accepted the way her husband taught, because although he was very strict, the students looked up to him and came to him if they had problems. "Nice way for them to spend the holiday."

"Well, I can't have them forgetting what they learned while they're unwrapping presents." he placed a hand on his wife's growing belly. "Speaking of Christmas.. do you want to go over to Remus'? I already asked him, and he said it would be fine."

Lily brightened. She had missed her friends; the last time she had seen them was when she nd Severus fought and she went to them for comfort."Really? Yes, that would be wonderful!" she hugged Severus tightly. "You don't have to stay here?"

Severus hesitated before answering. Technically, he was supposed to stay at Hogwarts, but the truth was he really needed a break. And maybe if Lily was around Sirius and Remus, she wouldn't be as depressed and lonely, and less likely to have episodes. "No, I'm going to come with you."

"Oh, I can't wait to show Sirius and Remus the baby!" Lily ran her hand over her stomach.

"Remus said he has a surprise for us, too," Severus mentioned casually, and waited for a reaction. He knew that Lily would be trying to figure out Remus' surprise until he told them.

"Oh, I wonder what it is?" Lily's eyes grew wide.

"Well, we won't know until we see them, will we?" Severus pulled Lily up and twirled her around the room. "What do you say, after the feast we pack and leave? So you won't have to wait to find out?"

Lily giggled. "You know me like a book, Sev."

Somebody suddenly cleared their voice from where they were standing by the doorway, and the couple turned.

"The feast is going to be starting soon." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Although, if you two wish to stay here, I could arrange for the house elves to bring some food up for you."

"No, we're coming. We were just talking about our holiday plans." Severus explained. He took Lily's hand and grabbed his books before joining Dumbledore in the corridor.

Dumbledore smiled at the young couple. They had brought a certain happiness to the castle, one of true love. He knew the other teachers were happy with his choice of Severus for potions master, and they loved Lily as well. And everyone was excited about the new baby. Although Severus and Lily hadn't told anyone, Lily started to show, and after one person learned the truth, the news had spread throughout the castle. The other teachers were making bets on whether it would be a girl or a boy and other silly things like that, but Dumbledore preferred to just sit back and see how things played out. He had always loved children, as he thought was obvious by his position, and he couldn't wait to see a new life living in the castle.

As they walked through the halls, students who were also heading for the feast waved at them and greeted them. Severus and Lily took their places at the staff table in the Great Hall and Lily licked her lips in anticipation. She had always loved the Hogwarts Christmas feast. Not only was the food exceptionally delicious, but there was such a sense of holiday spirit it made her so happy.

Severus glanced as Lily as she loaded his plate with food and sighed with contentment. He was glad that Lily perked up after her latest episode; he had certainly done his best to help her, and he was glad it had paid off. And now, with the added bonus of seeing Sirius and Remus, he thought things could only get better for Lily. Maybe they were finally going to get over this depressive stage.

Lily talked while she ate, dying to know Remus' secret and listing possibilities of what it could be.

After the feast, and goodbyes to the other teachers, Lily and Severus began packing some clothes and items to bring with them back home.

"Lily, I'm sure you aren't going to need thirty pairs of socks," Severus said, exasperated, but in a good way.

"Oh, you never know when you need extra socks, Lily said cheerily, stuffing another pair into her suitcase.

Two hours later, Severus was sitting watching as Lily took a last look around to see if they needed anything else, and when she nodded, a satisfied look on her face, he stood.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, Severus Snape." she slapped him good-naturedly. "Now if you will kindly grab the bags for me, I'm a little incapacitated at the moment," she gestured to her stomach. Severus waved his wand and shrunk their baggage before putting it carefully in his pocket. He helped Lily put her cloak on, and then threw his own cloak over her for extra measure so she wouldn't get cold.

"Oh, Sev, what about you?" she tried to refuse it, but he shook his head.

"I'll be okay, but I don't want you getting sick."

Lily tried to protest again, but Severus silenced her with a kiss.

"Do you want to see your friends or not? Or do you want to stand around arguing about cloaks?"

Lily smiled at him before heading for the door, and Severus followed her. They were planning on Apparating from Hogsmeade straight to Remus'. He wasn't expecting them until tomorrow, so it should be a surprise. Lily's excitement grew as she thought of her friends; she couldn't wait to see them!

It was snowing outside as they crossed the grounds, and the thick flakes stuck to Lily's hair and lashes, and Severus gently brushed it off so it wouldn't melt into her hair. He pulled her hood up, and she gave him a look.

"What are you, my mother?"

"No, I'm your husband, and I don't want you to be cold."

"How could I be, with you next to me? You heat me up every second of the day, Sev." She gave him a little wink.

"Well, that may be, but it's still cold out." They headed down the path to Hogsmeade, hand in hand.

"Alright, are you ready?" Severus stopped when he was sure they were out of the Anti-Apparation spells that were over the castle.

"Yeah." Lily hugged Severus' middle tightly as he twirled on the spot. The next thing she saw was Remus' house, and she squeaked in excitement; she couldn't wait to see her friends! She rushed up the front stoop, Severus trailing behind her and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, Remus answered the door, looking a bit ruffled with his hair messy as opposed to its usual combed-down neatness, and his shirt buttoned up wrong, but happier and healthier looking then he had been in a long time. His mouth dropped open at the sight of them.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow..I didn't expect you now..." Remus cast a quick glance behind him.

"I know!" Lily threw her arms around him. "I missed you, Remus!"

"Wow, Lily," Remus looked down at her stomach as it pressed against him. "You're getting really big."

"Ah, thanks a lot." Lily said sarcastically before pushing past him to get into the house. "Is Sirius here?" she looked around hopefully.

"No." Remus said quietly as he closed the door behind Severus. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight?"

"Lily wanted to come. She couldn't wait to learn your 'secret'." Severus shrugged. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, well." For some reason, Remus did not look happy. "I guess I'm gonna have to tell you early then."

Lily squealed in excitement and hopped up and down like a child. "Oh, what is it?"

"It's not a what, it's a who," Remus gestured to the living room, and as if by cue, a woman called, "Remmie, what are you doing?"

"I'm coming," he called before glancing at Lily, who was smiling at him in surprise.

"Oh, Remus! You found yourself a girlfriend!"

"Yeah." he couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Well let's meet her," Lily bounded into the living room like an excited colt and she stopped short at the sight of the woman in front of her. Severus raised his eyebrows at Remus, and he shrugged, blushing.

"Wotcha," the woman said to the new arrivals. She had pink spiky hair, a nose ring, and she was sporting a black shirt that said the 'Weird Sisters'. The best description of her that Lily could think of was 'punk'.

"I'm Lily. This is my husband, Severus." Lily stuck out her hand, and the woman ignored it and hugged her instead.

"I'm Tonks. I see you're gonna have a baby?" Tonks grinned at Lily's stomach. "Congrats."

"Thank you," Lily replied, still studying the other woman. She did not expect someone like this to get get together with someone like Remus. They seemed completely opposite. Tonks seemed loud, outgoing, and Remus was quiet and shy. How did they even meet?

"You killed You-Know-Who, didn't you? Remus told me." Tonks looked at Severus with a critical eye before giving him a hug as well. He stiffened in her grip, not used to this more-then-warm-welcome.

Remus looked nervously at Lily, as if wanting her approval and she raised her eyebrows. Remus' face fell, but then Lily smiled and gripped his hand tightly, and he relaxed a little.

"I'll go get them some refreshments, Remus." Tonks said as Severus and Lily sat down, and Remus nodded as she left the room.

"Do you like her?" he asked Lily anxiously as soon as Tonks had disappeared.

"Well, I wouldn't have thought you two would have gotten together, due to your obvious differences, but.."

"I think Tonks looks fine," Remus said a bit defensively, thinking that Lily was talking about Tonks' unique appearance, and Lily giggled.

"Aww, Remus, don't get so uppity," Lily said and Remus blushed. "I was just wondering how you met."

"Well, it was actually Sirius. He dragged me out one night after... you know..the full moon, because I wasn't feeling so great. I think he was just using that as an excuse because he was feeling lonely; it was a week after Lily came to us after your fight, so I went with him. I was just sitting there at the bar while Sirius was doing what he does best at bars, chatting with girls and downing shots. I really didn't want to be there. So Tonks comes up to me, and says, "You don't look like you want be here. Me either." She pointed to some of her friends laughing n the corner. Then we just started talking and laughing about how Sirius was acting. And so here we are."

"So you owe Sirius?" Severus raised his eyebrows with a smirk. "He's probably milking that for all it's worth." It felt nice to joke around about Sirius. Severus was still getting used to being friends with the men who once bullied him, but it had been easier then he thought. The bonding they had done when they were working together to kill Voldemort, and then over Lily had helped alot, but Severus still felt a little uncomfortable, like he didn't belong. But he was getting there.

"Yeah. He's being even more arrogant then he normally is."

There was suddenly a crash in the kitchen, and Lily and Severus leapt to their feet, fighting reflexes still activated, but Remus simply stayed seated and called out, "You okay, Tonks?" then to Severus and Lily: "She's a little clumsy. But she has to have one flaw because the rest of her is perfect."

"Yeah! Good to go!" she called cheerily, and came in a moment later with drinks. She handed them out, with butterbeer for Lily, and then the front door crashed open. Tonks rolled her eyes at Remus.

"I thought you said nobody was coming tonight? It seems like everyone is here."

"Honey, I'm home!" Sirius shouted, and Remus said, "We're in here."

Sirius came in, and his face lit up at the sight of Lily."Lily! I didn't know you were coming!" He held out his arms, and Lily leapt up and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Sirius! I missed you!"

"I missed you too. It hasn't been any fun with out you. I'm reduced to hanging around with them," Sirius jerked a finger at Tonks and Remus. "And all they want to do is kiss and hug and tell each other how much they love each other all day long."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Remus breathed.

"Where's mine?" Sirius gestured to the drinks his friends were holding.

"You know where the kitchen is. Get your own." Tonks said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Aww, aren't you just getting a little bit controlling?" Sirius pinched Tonks cheeks. "Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that, Sirius!" Tonks hair suddenly changed to a flaming red, and Severus and Lily stared.

Sirius chuckled. "Then go get get me something to drink. Nymphadora."

Tonks growled audibly at him, and Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him on the couch to prevent her from attacking Sirius.

"Fine, I'll get it myself." Sirius sighed depressively. "Here I go, by myself. All alone."

"Yeah, go ahead," Tonks said under her breath.

"What's with your hair?" Lily asked in interest, still staring at Tonks vibrantly changed hair.

"Oh, she's a metamorphmagus. She can change her appearance at will." Remus answered, looking impressed, as he always did at Tonk's abilities.

"Wow, that's amazing. I heard metamorphmagi are rare." Severus commented. He had never met one before, although he always wanted to. Cross that off his bucket list.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Sirius had reentered the room, clutching a glass and a bottle in his hand. "Remus could have a different girl every night if he wanted..."

Remus blushed, but Tonks took Sirius up on his comment and raised him. She smiled sweetly. "Yeah, he could, and he does. I make sure of that. He likes the blonde the best." That shut Sirius up quickly.

"So Lily, how's it going? Everything good?" Sirius asked, sitting down. He knew he had lost the conversation with Tonks, so he decided to change the subject. No reason to give her the chance to say that she had one up on him.

"Yeah. you know, just the usual stuff." Lily decided not to mention her hysterical breakdown to her friends. She had been doing quite well lately, keeping everything together, mostly thanks to Severus. He had been there for her every time she needed him, picking up on her emotions on days that she was down and bringing her with him to the classroom. She knew it was taking a toll on him, though. The stress of keeping watch over her and doing his lessons was aging him, and she hoped that she could get over this to give him some relief.

"So.." Sirius grinned. "Have you thought of a name yet?" Sirius glanced at Lily's growing belly.

"No." Lily said. "We still have a while to go yet before we need to think about that." The truth was, she hadn't even mentioned it to Severus. She was afraid that James or Harry's name would come up, and she couldn't deal with that.

"Well, I got the perfect name. How about Sirius? Cause you know, I'm so awesome, and if the kid is named after me, it'll be awesome, too."

"And if it's a girl?" Severus pointed out.

"Then Siriusella, or Siriusetta, or something. Add a girly ending to it."

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard," Lily giggled, imagining calling a little girl Siriusella.

"Yeah, well, if it came out of his mouth, you can't expect to to be genius, can you?" Tonks said wryly, and Remus chuckled.

"Well, you're.." Sirius struggled, trying to come up with an insult. "You're going out with him!" Sirius gestured to Remus. "How low can you get!"

Tonks glared at him, eyebrows low and mouth pulled into a snarl, and Sirius looked away, like he was scared.

"I take it you two don't like each other very much?" Lily said, after a moment's hesitation. She was curious to know how this was going to work out if Sirius and Tonks hated each other.

"Oh, they like each other well enough. It's just a facade. They're cousins after all." Remus said as the two shot daggers at each other.

"Are you really?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Well, to keep purebloods pure, you gotta marry other purebloods. My mother's sister married a muggle though, and little Nymphadora was born." Sirius took another sip of his drink and ruffled Tonk's red hair affectionately.

"Don't be fooled by the fighting. You should see when they get together, playing drinking games and other stupid stuff like that. They're like best buddies."

"That's only cause we're drunk," Tonks said, but she sent a grudging smile in her cousin's direction.

"Well, how do you think I feel, when I see my favorite cousin getting together with my best friend. Who knows what they do together at night, when nobody's around.."

"Sirius.." Lily didn't think Remus could get any redder. Sirius slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed, Moony. Be proud. It's not everyday that a werewolf gets it from some stunning witch."

Lily glanced quickly at Tonks. So they had already told her about Remus being a werewolf, and she didn't care? Not to say that Remus wasn't a wonderful man, but she expected that a woman who learned that she was going out with a werewolf would run screaming in the other direction.

"You know that doesn't matter to me," Tonks said quietly. Was Sirius implying that Remus shouldn't be loved because he was a werewolf?

"Calm down, you know what I mean." Sirius said hastily.

Remus sighed. There they go again. Every time Sirius said something like that, even if he was joking, Tonks would take it to heart, and then she would honestly be mad at him. He remembered when he told Tonks, on their third date. He didn't want to, because he was afraid that she would leave, but he was thinking more of her then for himself. She would want to know if she was kissing a filthy werewolf, wouldn't she? So he had told her, and she looked at him, not with fear and revulsion as many did, but with sympathy.

"I understand if you don't want to see me anymore," Remus had said quickly, before she could say it. "I wanted to tell you. I didn't want to drag you along, having you believing something that's not true, that I'm a regular wizard.."

She hadn't replied to that, she had simply come over and kissed him deeply before looking into his eyes. He was quite surprised at that kiss, it had been their first and he hadn't expected it. But that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

"I don't care what you are." Tonks had said. "You're perfect just the way you are." and then she had told him she was a metamorphmagus, and demonstrated by changing her hair.

She had stayed with him the next time he went through his painful transformation. He had a special room inside his house, in the basement, which was padded and insulated against noise. It was built from steel, and could only be unlocked with a wand. While he was a werewolf, he stayed inside the room, howling in frustration, wanting to get out, to rip and tear at flesh, taste the hot blood in his mouth..but he couldn't. So he tore at himself instead, and when he finally transformed back to his human form, he was bloody and scratched.

When he left his private hellhole, he had forgotten that Tonks had stayed upstairs to wait for him. She was there at the top of the stairs when he came up, pale, exhausted and in pain, and he shied away from her, certain she would leave after seeing him like this. But instead, she had taken his hand, led him to the couch and started dabbing at his wounds with a warm cloth. Remus had almost broken down at this point, never having anyone to care for him like that after his transformations without looking revolted or afraid. Even his own parents had been wary of him. But Tonks was different. She didn't care at all. And although that was strange for Remus, he welcomed it with open arms.

After he was cleaned up, Tonks had made some tea and sat with him, hugging him tightly. She knew that he thought it was too good to be true, but she loved him more then anything. It wouldn't matter to her if he turned into a giant squid. She wouldn't care, because love trumps all. She wanted him to relax and realize that, but she knew it might take awhile, because he was like a wild beast in some ways, wary of human touch and affection, except from those he already knew. But she had finally gotten him to realize that she didn't care what he was, that he shouldn't be ashamed of himself, because every little thing about him was what made him unique. He wouldn't have been the same person if he wasn't a werewolf. She loved his shyness, loved making him feel wanted and not alone. She wanted to heal him of his self-loathing. And she believed she did, and it started with that night on the couch while she comforted him after his transformation, stroking his hair while he sat quietly, and she knew he relished the attention. After that, Remus began to let her in more, talk to her more, and eventually, he had accepted that she wasn't going to leave him. And she felt that that was her greatest accomplishment so far in her life.

"Enough, you two. Why don't we talk about something nice for a change?" Remus said, and Tonks shrugged, disgruntled, and wrapped an arm around Remus protectively.

"So, what have you been doing, Sirius?" Lily said, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence. She could tell that they have had this argument quite a few times already, although she knew that Sirius didn't mean anything by his comments. Sirius loved Remus like a brother, and didn't care that he was a werewolf. "Have you found a job yet?"

After the Order of the Phoenix had disbanded when Voldemort was destroyed, the members had to find other things to do. Most of them had gone to the Magical Law Enforcement Department of the Ministry, but many had decided they didn't want to be involved in confrontations anymore, and found other peaceful jobs. Remus, being the quiet intellectual that he was, had found a job at Flourish and Blotts book store, and was enjoying it immensely.

"Oh, wait until you hear this, Lily." Remus gave a smirk.

"I'm working at a shop, like Remus." Sirius looked down into his glass as he swished the liquid around.

"What kind of shop?" Severus asked. He couldn't imagine Sirius Black doing anything else but fighting and doing manual labor; it was just the kind of person he was. He would have thought Sirius would have become an Auror, but perhaps he was tired of seeing friends die, or maybe he hadn't wanted to go through all the training.

Sirius hesitated before answering. "It's a dress-robes shop."

"Are you kidding?" Lily laughed. "Oh my God, Sirius! You're in the fashion industry?"

"What?" Sirius said indignantly. "I've always had a sense of style, or have you forgotten sixth year?"

"Oh, no, I haven't forgotten, but I have tried to." Lily's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Those bright orange dress robes with the red trim? What the hell were you thinking? Everybody laughed at you. And do you remember James? He ripped them off and tried to burn them, and then we.. we.." Lily stopped talking, overwhelmed at the memory, shocked at how surprisingly clear her husband's face was in her mind. That devilishly handsome sixteen year old face, screwed up in laughter, as he tried to burn the offensive clothing before anyone else could see it.

"Lily, are you alright?" Severus was looking worriedly at her. His heart skipped a beat when she had mentioned James, sure that it would get her upset, and judging by the way she had stopped talking, he was right.

"I'm fine," Lily lied, but she knew that Severus knew she wasn't. He had been very intuitive lately, picking up whenever she was feeling sad or depressed. And he knew now what was bothering her. He slid his hand around hers before taking her place in the conversation.

"So is it working out for you?" Severus asked Sirius, who was frowning at Lily's sudden quietness.

"What? Yeah, I like it. Helping other guys score dates with an awesome set of dress-robes is what I'm all about nowadays." Sirius replied, casting another glance at Lily, who still looked like she had been lost to a different place and time.

"Ane everything is working out with you, Remus?" Severus asked, still squeezing Lily's hand tightly. He had noticed she hadn't mentioned anything to her friends about her problems lately, and he didn't want to make it obvious.

"Yes. I've actually been promoted, so it's great for me. And Tonks is an Auror, and she's great at it." Remus replied, also glancing at Lily, and feeling that something wasn't right.

"Oh, no!" Tonks suddenly leapt up, knocking her glass on the floor. "Oh sorry Remus, but I just remembered I have to be at that stakeout tonight! I almost completely forgot! I have to leave."

"Oh, alright." she leaned down and gave him a breath-taking kiss that left him looking a little ruffled before leaving, almost upsetting the end table in the process.

"It is getting late," Remus glanced at the large grandfather clock in the corner. "I have to be up early tomorrow, too..gotta do inventory in the store...Do you two want to stay over tonight?"

Severus hesitated before speaking. He knew Lily was going to go into one of her episodes, but wouldn't it be better if they were around people that loved her? It was certainly easier for him to pull her out of these ruts when students and teachers were around. The company might be good, but did she want her friends to know?

"Yeah, we can stay." Severus decided, hoping it was the right choice. It was probably not a good idea to go back to their house now anyway, because Lily might get worse memories, of the night when Harry and James were killed. If she broke down at a good memory of James, what would she do with a bad one one?

"I can sleepover, too. It could be like a muggle slumber party." Sirius grinned.

"Well, you can take the couch, and Sev and Lily can take the spare bedroom." Remus offered.

"Sev," Lily said quietly.

"Well, I think we'll turn in then, because we've had an early morning, what with classes, and the excitement of meeting Tonks." Severus stood up understanding that Lily wanted to be alone with him.

"Goodnight then." Remus gave Severus a questioning look, but he didn't respond. He left Sirius and Remus staring after them. As soon as Severus closed the bedroom door behind them, Lily gave a gasp and sat on the bed. Severus sat beside her and cradled her in his arms as the tears began.

"What was it? Was it James?" Severus asked gently, and Lily nodded.

"I saw him as if he were standing right next to me! Oh, Sev...it was unbelievable. That memory, the old James.."

Severus comforted her while she cried, wishing that he had thought to bring some Calming Drought with him. He would have to brew some tomorrow.

"It's okay, Lily." He said soothingly, stroking her hair. It seemed strange to him that she had been fine the whole time they were fighting Voldemort, but now she was getting more and more upset about her son and husband. Perhaps it was because she had something to focus on then, getting revenge and killing the man who had destroyed her life, but now, it was like everything had rewound and was replaying with different a husband and son. And he knew it was hurting her deeply, that she was still coming to grips with the fact that in her mind, she had replaced Harry and James.

She cried for a long time, until she had no more tears left. She had felt good, she had been doing fine lately, but maybe it was the combination of seeing Sirius and Remus, and talking about that memory with James. Just too much. Too much.

Severus helped Lily under the covers and tucked her in before slipping next to her and holding her again. He kissed her forehead, and swept her hair back from her face. "Just sleep, Lily. It'll be better in the morning."

But Lily was afraid to sleep, so she stared into the darkness instead, trying not to think about James and Harry and bursts of green light.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"What the hell?" Sirius said as Lily and Severus left the room. "Did you see Lily? What happened?"

"I don't know." Remus sighed. "Who knows with those hormones...Sirius, where are you going?" he rushed after Sirius, who was going down the hall and put an ear to the spare bedroom. They could hear Lily crying, and Severus talking to her gently. Sirius went to bang on the door, concerned for his as-good-as-sister's wellbeing but Remus grabbed his arm and shook his head. He pulled Sirius back into the living room and didn't relinquish his grasp until he was sure Sirius was going to stay put.

"Something's wrong with her!" Sirius said. "Do you think they had a fight again, or something?"

"No, I don't think so." Remus said slowly, thinking back over the events of the night. Severus seemed very in tune to Lily, watching her, sitting close to her, as if on the alert. How he took up the conversion where she left it after she faltered. Like he was protecting her. "I don't think it's that."

"Then what? We have to find out."

"Listen, Sirius, if Lily didn't say anything, maybe she doesn't want us to know."

"But we're her friends!" Sirius protested. Why wouldn't she want them to know?

"Maybe she doesn't want to worry us," Remus gave Sirius a knowing look, and gestured at how he was acting. "She'll tell us when she's ready. And don't you go and bang on the door, and make her more upset, Sirius." Remus warned. "I have to go to bed. There's extra blankets in the closet for you. And leave them alone!"

Sirius grumbled as Remus left the room. If Lily was having problems, he wanted to help. Typical Remus, using logic to point out why they couldn't help. He got some blankets from the closet before falling onto the couch. Then realizing Remus probably wouldn't like it{the housewife that he was} if Sirius' filthy shoes were on the furniture, kicked the offending items off. He poured himself another glass of fire whiskey from the bottle still on the table before sighing and leaning back against the cushions.

Damn, family was hard. He had adopted James, Remus, Lily and now Severus as his foster family because his real family was so dark and repulsive, and rejected him because he didn't agree with their beliefs. He loved his new family more then he had ever loved his old one, and it hurt him to see that one of them was having problems.

When James died, a part of him had died with his adoptive brother. Whenever Remus went through his transformations, Sirius felt it with him; the pain, the shame, and desperately wanted to help him. When Lily was upset about James, he felt upset right beside her. And even now, he felt bad for Severus after everything he went through. Severus was making his way into their little messed up family, taking his place in their circle.

Right now, Severus could still the ghost whispers of Lily crying in his mind, and wanted to be there for her, but he knew that Remus was right. So he relaxed and decided he would wait for Lily to come to him, and if she didn't, then he would defiantly go to her. He watched the hands of Remus' grandfather clock go around the face slowly, and soon his glass tipped in his hand as he drifted off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius woke to the sound of the front door opening, and he sat bolt upright, clutching his wand tightly in his hand. If there was one thing he learned from the war, it was that invasions in the middle of the night were never good news. He crept toward the door, muscles tensing up in anticipation of a fight. But there was no one there. He pushed the curtain aside that hid the window, and saw a shadowy figure making its way down the walkway. A figure that had long hair and a protruding belly. He pulled the door open, and quickly followed Lily.

"Lily, what are you doing? It's so cold here." Sirius grabbed her shoulder, and she gasped in surprise before spinning around.

"God, Sirius what are doing awake?" Lily clutched at her chest, scared out of her wits by Sirius' touch.

"I could ask the same of you," Sirius said.

"I was just taking a walk." Lily shrugged. The truth was, she just needed to be away from everyone for a couple of minutes and get out into the fresh air.

"In the middle of the night? Without a coat? You're coming back inside." Sirius steered a protesting Lily back towards the house. "Now, go back to sleep." he fought the urge to ask her about why she had been crying.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get up and walk around.." Lily didn't want to go back to bed, because she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Lily looked lost so Sirius patted couch next to him. "Do you want to sit here? Talk a little?"

Lily hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"So, anything you want to tell me?" Sirius put an arm around her shoulders.

"No."

This was so frustrating, but.. he..couldn't..ask..yes, he could! "Lily, I heard you crying. Now tell me what's the matter, or I'll ask Severus and noogie it out of him." a little voice that sounded suspiciously like Remus said from the back of his mind,"You weren't supposed to ask her, Sirius! I told you not to!" But he brushed it off. When had he ever listened to Remus, anyway?

"Nothing, everything is fine." Lily looked down. She didn't want her friends worrying about her. There wasn't anything they could do, anyway.

"Then why were you crying? It is because of Tonks? Between you and me, she makes me cry sometimes, too. You haven't seen her green hair yet. It's truly scary." Sirius grinned at Lily.

Lily gave a small smile at Sirius' joke.

"Tell me." Sirius demanded, and Lily gave in. Sirius was a stubborn ass, much like her, and she knew he wouldn't stop until she told him.

"I've been having..well, Severus calls them episodes. I had gotten really bad one day, and he took me to Madam Pomfrey and they gave me a Calming Drought, but ever since then, I've been getting these depressive periods where I just think of James and Harry and about what happened, how I couldn't stop it..it's just so hard..." Tears welled up in Lily's green eyes.

"And Severus forgot to bring the Calming Drought, so it's worse now, but..."

"So that's what he's doing to help? Pump you full of potions? I thought he cared about you more then that." Sirius said a bit angrily, and Lily shot him such a death glare that he leaned away from her a little.

"Don't you ever talk about Severus that way. He's not just 'pumping me full of potions'. You have no idea the things he's been doing for me. After that first episode, he didn't like to leave alone. He brings me to class with him, and I help him grade papers. He can sense when I'm feeling sad, and he puts down whatever he's doing to spend time with me. Every free moment he has, he's by my side. And it's taking it's toll on him. He constantly watches me, making sure I'm doing okay, if I need anything. He does everything he possibly can. He even suggested coming here for holiday break, even though the teachers usually stay at Hogwarts and plan lessons and prepare for the next term. He'll be behind when we get back, but he doesn't care. He does it all for me, so don't you sit there and accuse him of not caring about me." Lily ranted, poking Sirius in the chest.

"Okay, okay. I just get worried about you, Lily. You know how I feel about you. I just want to make sure he's taking care of you."

"Well, he is. He loves me more then anything." Lily looked disgruntled and still stared at Sirius with an accusing look.

"Alright. But you know, if there's anything ol' Padfoot can do, just let me know. I'm be glad to help you in anyway that we can. Can't have the baby getting upset, not can we?" Sirius patted Lily's belly lightly and she smiled, unable to stay mad at Sirius.

"I just still miss James and Harry so much, and I know Severus is upset and wants to help, but there's nothing he can do. I think before, I was just focusing so much on Voldemort, I wasn't thinking about them, but now, it's like everything went back to the way it was, but just with different people, and I just feel like I've replaced them, and I shouldn't have.." Lily started crying again, and Sirius wondered briefly if you could run out of tears. Sirius tightened his grip around Lily's shoulders.

"Well, not everyone's different. Me and Remus are still the same. And you can't replace me if you tried; I'm just too unique."

Lily gave a watery chuckle, and Sirius sighed. "There's just stuff sometimes you gotta live through, muddle through it, and then it'll be brighter then it ever was on the other side."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each absorbed in their own thoughts, until Severus came bursting in, looking frantic. When he saw Lily, he relaxed, but just barely.

"God, Lily, don't do that. I woke up and you weren't there."

"How do you know I wasn't just getting up to pee or get a drink?"

"Because you always get up to get a glass of water at 2:00 a.m., and then at 4:00 a.m. you get up to pee. It's only 1:00 a.m. right now," Severus glanced at the clock, and Sirius looked impressed.

"Yeah, he's mastered your bathroom habits, Lily, I do believe he loves more then anything." Sirius looked closely at Severus, and realized that Lily was right; this was taking a toll on him. He looked thinner then when Sirius last saw him and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Just don't do that, okay? If you need something, just wake me up, and I can get it." Severus gave a visible shudder, perhaps at the thought of the possible things he had seen happening to Lily in his mind when she wasn't beside him. He reached out a hand to her, and she took it. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

She gave Sirius a quick kiss goodnight before leaving with Severus. Sirius couldn't believe he was ever worried that Severus wouldn't take care of Lily. He was paying more attention to her then he was to himself, judging by the amount of stubble on his face and the length that his hair had grown to. No, Lily was in good hands, but there were two more pairs, his and Remus, if they were needed. And perhaps Tonks, too. Would she become the next member of their little misfit family? Maybe. He suddenly wished he had someone, like Lily and Remus, but he never was good at relationships. He always thought he would get a girl before Remus, and yes, he admitted to himself guiltily, because Remus was a werewolf. But no, Remus got a girl, and even Old Snivellus had married his adoptive sister. And he was alone. But he still had them, so it was good for now. And he would be there for his family whenever they needed him, through thick and thin, no matter what the problem was. He had come to terms with Severus, hadn't he? And if you had told him when he was sixteen that Severus would have married Lily, and become a good friend of his, he would have laughed and though you were under the Imperius curse. But that's how it turned out, right? So maybe something unexpected would happen to him, as it had happened to Remus, and he would have someone to talk to and share an apartment with. He fell asleep with these thought full of women and new babies and werewolves, knowing that whatever happened, good or bad, he would deal with it and make it work, like he had told Lily.

**Did you like Tonks? I made her a little older, because at this point in time, I don't think she's an auror yet, because Remus is only what, 22? And Tonks is younger, so she might even still be in school. Anyway, I hope you liked the Sirius/ Tonks interaction. It seems like they would be hard on each other alot, but still very close.**

**And Lily is still working through her depression, but Severus is there for her all the way.**

**What did you think of Sirius' new job? And Remus? Do you think it fits them? To me, Sirius seems like he would be a good salesman, joking with the customers and making them feel comfortable.**

**So, hopefully it won't take me as long to update this time{although it probably will, cause you know, there's something called Reality unfortunately} and mabe more Damius next chapter!**

**Dementors**


	22. Lord Damius

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to write it?**

**Thanks for reviewing! So sorry it took so long.**

**Chapter 22**

The snake writhed through the smoky skull as Damius' Dark Mark floated into the air, a perfect replica of Lord Voldemort's.

"That's right." Lucius applauded from the spot where he was standing in Damius' room. "That's perfect."

Damius smiled in spite of himself. He hadn't been able to form the mark right, but he had kept practicing and now it was perfect. It gave him a sense of ownership now that he had finally sent it into the air; it was his now. Bellatrix clapped appreciatively from the side of the room and Damius turned to smile at her.

"I think that's all for now. There are some other curses that I must teach you besides the others you have already learned, but your training is going well so far. We will be ready to form a Death Eater army, bigger and stronger then before." Lucius clapped the boy on the shoulder. "We will resume again tomorrow. I should say within the week you will be ready and I will call the first Death Eater meeting. You may keep practicing if you wish, but right now, I must attend to some personal business." Lucius closed the door as he left the room, and Bellatrix jumped at Damius right away.

"Oh darling, your mark was beautiful," Bellatrix purred, looking up at the fading remnants of the skull. "I could not have done it better myself." she enveloped his lips with hers, pressing against them hard.

"Do you think I'll be like the Dark Lord? I mean I've really been thinking lately. I don't know if I could..kill..like he did." Damius said doubtfully. Sure he had tortured muggles, but he had never killed anyone.

"It is the sweetest thing you will ever do." Bellatrix's eyes gleamed passionately as she spoke. "Holding someone's life in your hands, then taking it away..the feeling of control is magnificent!"

Damius sighed. "I don't know."

"Enough of this talk. You will be great, I will make sure of that." Bellatrix pulled Damius closer to her and kissed him fiercely. The boy was still young, he had not yet experienced the joy of control. But once he did, he would be great, more powerful then the Dark Lord.

"Take me now, Damius. Show me that your in control." Bellatrix whispered seductively in his ear before turning away, swinging her hips as she walked toward the bed. She let the straps of her dress fall off her shoulders, and stepped out of the layers of silky fabric, revealing her delicious pale skin. Damius' eyes widened; he had been with other girls, but Bellatrix was intimidating. She was a woman, strong, determined, and she wanted him to take control. Bellatrix laid in the bed on her side watching him with interest. She beckoned with one long perfect finger, and Damius snapped out of his trance and went toward her, as if he were a puppet on a string. He tried to swagger toward her with confidence, but it came out more like a jerky walk.

"Relax, Damius," Bellatrix purred. "Take me. Take me hard."

Damius grinned like a lunatic as he fell into bed beside the most gorgeous woman he ever laid eyes on. "I will, Bella. I will make you proud of me."

Bella moaned as Damius brought his lips to the soft skin on her neck and kissed her there, and that sound encouraged Damius even more.

Lucius stood outside Damius' room, listening to their conversation. He was glad Bellatrix was helping Damius gain confidence, but was not happy in the way she was doing it. Especially when he heard the loud moans and cries of ecstacy emanating through the bedroom door. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands, drawing blood in little crescent moon shaped marks, and he hissed in disgust. This wasn't right! He would make Bellatrix realize the truth, make her see she was in love with him, not Damius. He released his tight fists, and walked away down the corridor as the moans and cries got louder and more passionate. He couldn't stand the thought of that mere child defiling his beautiful Bellatrix, but there was nothing he could do to stop it; not right now at least.

**888888888**

Lucius paced his large dining area waiting for Damius to come down. He had sent Narcissa out so she wouldn't witness the Death Eater meeting he was about to call. The past week had gone as planned; Damius learned very quickly. He hoped the other Death Eaters would accept the boy and follow him as they had done with Voldemort.

"Lucius." Damius stepped into the room, accompanied by Bellatrix as always.

Lucius looked at the boy, impressed. Lucius had told him to clean up and he did a very good job; his hair had even had a trim.

"You look wonderful, Damius. Are you ready to meet your followers?"

Damius swallowed hard, but nodded. Lucius rolled up the sleeve of his robes, revealing a Dark Mark similar to the one Damius cast earlier that week. It stood out dark and ugly against his pale skin.

"If any of them question you, remember what I said." Bellatrix whispered in Damius ear as he fidgeted nervously. "Picture someone you hate and use that hate to control the Death Eaters."

Damius nodded again and Bellatrix hissed as Lucius pressed his mark and her own burned red-hot. Damius grasped her arm and kissed her mark gently and she smiled at him. He was so gentle and loving sometimes and at those times she couldn't imagine him going out and torturing and killing muggles and fighting the order. He was just so different from the Dark Lord. But she hoped her doubts were wrong, or else Damius would be killed.

Damius jumped as a loud crack echoed throughout the room, followed by several more. The new arrivals were all masked, but Lucius could sense the fear that always accompanied a Mark-Burning. The Death Eaters glanced at each other confused, as their Lord was nowhere to be seen.

"Please be seated," Lucius said quietly, gesturing to the large dining table, and the Death Eaters obeyed. Bellatrix sat beside Damius, and Lucius paced around the room.

"As you may have noticed, the Dark Lord is not here. But there is another who will take his place." Lucius motioned for Damius to stand. "It is prophesied that Damius will be the new Dark Lord."

There was silence for a moment as the Death Eaters studied the boy, and then quiet snickers broke the silence.

"He's just a kid! He's useless! What can he do that the Dark Lord could not?" one of the men called out, and Bellatrix flew to her feet. Her wand was out in a flash before anyone could blink and the man who had commented was on the floor, screaming in pain as Bellatrix cackled above him.

She sat on top of him, jabbing her wand into his jugular, and hissed into his ear,"Damius can do worse to you then this. And he will. You will serve as an example to the others who didn't believe." she raised her free hand, holding it out for Damius to take.

"Come, my love." Bellatrix called when the boy hesitated. He walked quickly toward Bella, trying to avoid all the eyes watching him, and took her outstretched hand. The Death Eaters weren't laughing anymore; they were watching in curious anticipation. Would this boy really be their next Lord?

"Do it," Bellatrix eyes sparkled brightly as she looked up at Damius. "Kill this traitor."

The Death Eater on the floor whimpered, and Bellatrix gave him another sharp jab with her wand. Damius slowly pulled his wand out of his pocket, pointing it at the man on the floor. Bellatrix stood up, nodding eagerly, and squeezed his hand tightly in support.

Damius' hand shook as he took a deep breath. The room was deadly quiet now, everyone watching the young boy. The man on the floor was frozen in fear, and Damius did his best not to meet his frightened eyes.

"Avada kedavra!" a blast of green light shot out of the end of Damius' wand, and enveloped the man on the floor in a haze of green. When the light faded, the man was limp and lifeless, and Bellatrix gave a shriek of delight and began prancing around the body.

"Do you see now? Damius will lead us! We will crush the muggles, rid the world of filth. We shall rule again!" Bellatrix announced to the seated Death Eaters. "Follow him, as you have followed the Dark Lord, and we will reign. If you choose not to...well.." Bellatrix gave a nasty smirk. "You will be killed, you and your families. Choose now, and choose wisely."

Bellatrix twirled her wand in her hand and kept an icy stare on the gathering as they whispered among themselves. They more scared of Bellatrix then little Damius. Lucius looked over the proceedings with an expression of triumph, already imagining the muggles bowing down.

Bellatrix turned back to Damius, whose gaze had not left the dead man on the floor.

"Do you see that feeling of power I told you about? Isn't it wonderful?" Bellatrix giggled in his ear, pressing herself against his back and wrapping her arms around his chest.

Damius swallowed hard. No, it did not feel good. He had just taken a life. The man lying dead on the floor was his fault. That man would never see his family again.

"Damius?" Bellatrix came around so she could face Damius, who looked pale. "Are you alright? You don't look well."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just overwhelmed..it was my first kill, and it was great." Damius lied, hoping Bellatrix could not see through his fib. "It was amazing, like you said."

"That's right," Bellatrix purred, running her fingertips down his cheek. "The first of many. Let us see what your followers say." she turned back to the gathering, watching amusedly as the Death Eaters quieted under her gaze.

"Have you decided?" Lucius called over the table. "Will you join the cause?"

There was a roar of sound as the Death Eaters chanted "YES" in unison, and Bellatrix grinned. It was the beginning of their great army. Damius clutched his robes tightly, watching in horror as the black-robed figures pumped their fists in the air at Bellatrix's encouragement. What had he gotten himself into? What had he done?

"Bow before your new Lord!" Bellatrix screamed. "Kneel before Lord Damius and show your support!"

The Death Eaters obeyed her command, getting on their knees, pressing their foreheads to the ground. Lucius did so carefully, so he didn't muss his hair or dirty his robes. Bellatrix kneeled right in front of Damius, kissing the hems of his robes, then standing and kissing him on the lips. She waved her arm around the room, gesturing at the floor, which was now a carpet of black figures.

"Your followers, my love. We will take revenge on everyone. And it's all because of you." Damius felt the world spinning, and had to fight hard so he didn't pass out. Bile rose in his throat, but he swallowed it back down. He was terrified, but what would they do to him if he told them he could not lead them?

He caught Lucius' eye from across the room, and the blonde man smiled, but there was suspicion in his expression. Damius fought to force a smile on his face, and raised his wand in triumph. Lucius nodded in satisfaction at this action before turning away. Damius breathed a sigh of relief. How long could he hold up this charade? Or would he eventually learn to love the kill?

**Poor Damius! Evil Bella! Please review!**


	23. The Muggle Attack

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to write it?**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 23**

"Lead them," Bellatrix whispered in Damius' ear, egging him on. The boy shifted on the balls of his feet, nervous beyond belief. A cold breeze blew, bringing the sounds of the whispering Death Eaters behind him to his ears.

It was late, and they were standing at the edge of a forest that bordered a muggle town. Lucius said this was to be Damius' first challenge: to lead his army and attack the muggles. Lucius wanted to see for himself if the boy really had it in him to be the next Dark Lord, and he thought that this was a perfect way to find out.

Lucius gave Damius a slight push and he took a deep breath before stepping forward. Bellatrix yelped in triumph.

"We shall slaughter the muggles, torture their children, and feel their filthy blood upon our feet! Let us go and rid the world of filth!" Bellatrix led the charge, followed by the group of black-robed figures, and Damius walked quickly after them.

Bellatrix shot a spell at a nearby house, and it burst into flames. Damius could hear people screaming inside and the sound chilled his bones.

The Death Eaters quickly spread out, breaking down doors, destroying houses, and pulling people outside to torture them.

Damius watched the proceedings with growing horror, frozen to the spot as his 'followers' committed these actions in his name.

"Please, no!" a muggle woman ran after a masked Death Eater who was levitating a small child through the air. The Death Eater swished his wand and the child exploded into a million bloody bits, splattering the mother's face. She fell to the ground screaming in fear and with another swish of the wand, she was silent, lying dead on the ground, The Death Eater laughed above her.

Damius turned away, sickened, and he found himself face to face with Lucius.

"What's wrong, Damius? Not enjoying yourself?" he asked, squeezing the boy's shoulder and turning him back toward the raid.

"I'm just nervous. I've never done anything like this before." Damius lied quickly.

"Oh, but you have tortured muggles before, haven't you?" Lucius' sharp eyes searched Damius' face, and he looked down at his robes, not eager for eyes contact.

"Not like this. Not kids." Damius shook his head frantically.

"Well I suggest you join the fun." Lucius said almost menacingly, gripping Damius' shoulder like a vice before pulling his hand away. "What will your followers think of you if you don't have the stomach to destroy muggles?"

Lucius pulled his mask down over his face, and turned toward the houses. ""I'll be watching you, Damius. Make sure you do the right thing." He ran and joined the other Death Eaters.

Lucius' threatening tone stayed in Damius' mind, and he tried to make himself move, but it was impossible. He stayed frozen to the spot, watching the muggles being killed and tortured in the street until the pavement and lawns were stained with rivers of blood.

Finally, thankfully he was able to gain control of his limbs and fled the scene,running back toward the edge on the town. He heaved into the bushes and vomited until there was nothing left in his stomach. A warm hand rested gingerly on the small of his back and Damius looked up startled, but it was only Bellatrix.

"Damius, are you ill?" Bellatrix peered at him curiously, and he shook his head. "What's wrong, my darling?"

She took his hands and squeezed them with her own.

Damius took a deep breath, his throat constricted as he let the truth slip out of his mouth. "I don't know if I can do this, Bella. I can't be the next Dark Lord."

"But you must!"Bellatrix exclaimed. "You have your followers now."

"I can't watch people getting killed like that, its not right." Damius pulled his hands away from Bellatrix, trying to ignore the burning in his eyes and lump at the back of his throat.

"They are mudbloods, Damius, they do not matter. They are nothing." Bellatrix fought the urge to roll her eyes. What must she do so Damius would understand that they were merely cockroaches to be stepped on and killed?

"They are innocent people!" Damius cried, and to his horror he felt himself breaking, and tears began sliding down his cheeks. He felt much too young and inexperienced; he shouldn't be here killing muggles. He should be in school, making friends and learning magic.

Bellatrix studied the boy in front of her, tears now running down his pale cheeks, and felt a spike of pity impale her heart. She touched his face gently, wiping away some tears with her thumb.

"My love, you can be the next Dark Lord, because you already are. You were chosen. These are your followers. You have led them to attack. You are already part of it. It's too late to go back now."

When Damius didn't answer, she pulled him close, pressing him tightly against her bosom. Damius melted in her embrace and sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder. It had been a long time since someone had held him like this and given him comfort and it felt...nice.

"Shh, Damius." Bellatrix stroked his hair soothingly and whispered into his ear. "If you are not ready for this yet, you can watch while the others do your work. You are their leader, you will not be questioned.

"I want to go home." Damius sobbed, even while saying it feeling ashamed that he sounded so childish.

"Darling, you cannot abandon your followers." Bellatrix said firmly, and tipped Damius' chin up to kiss him lightly on the mouth. "You must stay."

She gripped his hand tightly. "I will stay with you, I will show you what to do. You can watch."

Before Damius could protest, she was pulling him toward the town again, and he felt fear peirce his heart. He did not want to watch. He wanted to go home and go to sleep and forget about everything.

Bellatrix suddenly had her wand out in a flash and pointed it at muggle man who was running past. She slashed her wand through the air so that he fell to the ground; his feet had been severed at the ankles. Bellatrix sauntered up to the bleeding man and sneered.

"Will you beg for your life?" Bellatrix questioned as the man sobbed on the ground. "Grovel before me, filth. Crucio!"

The man screamed in agony and a little girl came running over and fell besides him.

"Daddy, no! Don't hurt my Daddy!"

"Alright then, if you insist." Bellatrix pointed her wand at the girl instead. "Crucio."

The girl cried as she fell, clutching her stomach and curling into a ball.

"Stop, please!" the man said, grabbing his daughter and hugging her tightly, trying to protect her.

"No, I don't think so." Bellatrix smirked and Damius stared at her. Where was the caring witch who had been holding him just a minute ago? Now there was fire burning in her eyes, and she had forgotten that he was there.

"Imperio." The father suddenly dropped his daughter to the pavement with a blank look in his eyes.

Bellatrix twitched her lips and the man grabbed his daughter's head, pounding her face mercilessly into the pavement.

"Daddy!" the girl cried as her face became bloodier by the second. She tried to fight back, but she was soon too stunned to do anything. Bellatrix made the man continued beating the girl long after she was dead until she was no more then a bloody spot on the ground. Then she waved her wand, and the man's eyes cleared. He looked down at his bloody hands which had bits of his daughter's skull and hair stuck to it.

"What did I do? What did I do?" he howled, and Damius felt he was in more pain now then when he was being crucioed.

"Avada kedavra!"

The man was suddenly lying next to his daughter's remains on the ground, his dead face frozen in an expression of horror.

Damius backed away slowly, his face pale and his blood cold. How could Bella do that? It was the most horrible thing he had ever seen. He couldn't take this anymore, he had to go.

"Do you see, Damius? Wasn't that fun?" Bellatrix turned with a smile on her face, but the boy was gone. She frowned and quickly scanned the area. He wasn't here; had he gone home? She shrugged; she would finish up here, the Death Eaters would soon be leaving, and then she would check on him.

**8888888888888**

"Damius?" Bellatrix entered Damius' dark room back at Malfoy Manor, and spotted him huddled in a corner, his face pale and drawn. He shied away from her when she came near, and she frowned as she dropped to her knees besides him.

"What's wrong?" Bellatrix asked quietly, studying his terrified face.

"How could you do that?" Damius whispered, not meeting her eyes.

Bellatrix shrugged. "They are muggles. They deserve it."

Damius pushed himself further away from Bellatrix and stared at her. "I'm half muggle. Does that mean I should be killed?"

"No," Bellatrix said, scooting closer to bridge the distance between them, and smoothed the hair out of Damius' face. "You have magic in you."

Damius shook his head defeatedly."I'm telling Lucius I can't do this anymore. I can't kill."

Bellatrix moved to sit on Damius' lap and leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "You will tell Lucius no such thing. I believe in you. Now we must celebrate this victory."

Before Damius could protest that killing innocent people was not a victory, he found Bellatrix had crashed her lips upon his so he couldn't speak.

He pulled his head away, not in the mood to kiss a woman that had just killed innocent people, but Bellatrix pushed him to the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt with practiced hands and kissed his bare torso, making her way down to the skin above his belt. Damius moaned at the touch before he could help himself and Bellatrix smiled triumphantly.

"You see? All is well." she pressed her lips to his again, entwining her fingers in his hair and tugging lightly. Damius tried to protest again, but Bellatrix tugged him up, and led him to the bed.

"Shush, my sweet and let me take care of you." she pressed a finger to his mouth to quiet him. She sat above him, smiling, and tendrils of her hair tickled his face. Her eyes now glistened with love and want, the cruel fire gone now and Damius felt himself becoming lost in their beautiful things that had happened earlier that night seemed to disappear from his mind at Bellatrix' persistent touch. He sighed contentedly, all protests gone from his lips and let Bellatrix continue, enthralled with her now that she wasn't torturing children.

Lucius frowned as he walked the corridors of his mansion. Damius had disappeared from the raid, and Bellatrix too. Lucius had to take control of the Death Eaters, and tell them when to retreat. It did not look good because it should have been Damius who finished the attack, calling off his followers. Overall, Lucius thought it was a very productive night despite Damius' absence. Only a few muggles escaped to tell of what happened. And Lucius had shot the Dark Mark over the carnage in the town so everyone would know who had done it. The fear it would instill in people to think that the Dark Lord had risen again sent tingles of pleasure through his body...it would be magnificent.

Lucius reached Damius' bedroom door and moved his hand forward to knock when he heard the moans and cries of pleasure. Again? Again? He felt heat rising his face as fury gobbled him up inside. Well he would stop it this time.

He banged forcefully on the door, overcome with anger, and the noises stopped at once.

After a moment, Bellatrix opened the door wearing her usual black dress, although it was thrown on a little haphazardly; one strap was falling off her shoulder to reveal soft, flawless skin.

"Lucius?" she said puzzled, and before she could say anything else, he caught her by the arm and dragged her out of the room to stand behind him. He peeked his head inside the room. Damius was sitting up in bed, his torso bare, his hair ruffled and his face flushed.

He sneered at the boy. "You should get a good night's rest. You have done much today. You don't need anything keeping you awake." he slammed the door behind him on Damius' embarrassed face.

"I'll escort you to your room." Lucius grabbed Bellatrix's wrist and began tugging her down the hallway. She ripped her hand out of his grasp and glared at him reproachfully.

"I can stay here if I want." Bellatrix crossed her arms and an angry blush rose in her cheeks.

"Damius needs his rest."

"I am helping him to rest. I help him relax." Bellatrix gave a sly smile that made Lucius shudder with want.

He swallowed before continuing."But the noise you make..you'll wake the house."

"I'll put a Silencing Charm on the room if its bothering you." Bellatrix said softly, and brushed her fingers against Lucius' cheek. "Don't worry. You won't hear us again." She turned away in a swish of black fabric and soft hair and slipped back inside.

Lucius' left eye twitched a bit in fury as he stood there trying to compose himself. How dare that child- Lucius heaved a deep breath. He would begin to break them apart somehow. And soon. He touched the spot of his face that Bellatrix touched and smelt her lingering perfume. She was such a beautiful delicate creature and she should be in his arms.

**Lucius won't be able to last much longer, I fear! Poor Damius...will he run away? Stay tuned to find out.**


	24. Bad News

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to write it?**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**A Lily/Severus chapter with another Lily breakdown!**

**Chapter 24**

There was a loud knock on Remus' front door and Lily hurried from the kitchen to answer it. Remus had offered to let her and Severus stay through the holiday break so they could all be together. She had been paying him back by cooking and cleaning for him, or as much as Severus would allow her to do. He would often take over for her, although he was terrible at cleaning charms and gave up his wand for a rag and some cleaning spray.

Severus was sitting on the couch, musing over some papers, trying to plan at least a few lessons so he wouldn't be too terribly far behind when they got back to Hogwarts. He looked up when he heard the knock and his eyebrows creased. Remus and Sirius were at work and they really didn't many visitors besides Tonks, who would also be working at this time of day, so who could it be?

"Lily, wait!" he called as he leapt up and followed closely behind Lily.

"I can answer the door by myself, Severus," Lily rolled her eyes as she pulled open the front door.

Dumbledore was standing there on the stoop, his beard flowing in the slight winter breeze.

"Good afternoon, Albus." Lily said curiously. "What's the matter?"

Dumbledore bowed his head. "May I speak with you two inside?"

"Of course." Severus said, and Lily stepped away so Dumbledore could come in. "How did you know we were here?"

Dumbledore just smiled in response to the question. Severus shrugged at Lily as Dumbledore took a seat on the couch and pulled out a paper from his robes.

He cleared his throat before beginning. "I am sorry to ruin your holiday, but I am afraid I have bad news."

Severus' heart jumped in his chest as he stared at the old man, and Lily grasped his arm tightly in fear; what could have happened?

Dumbledore silently handed them the paper, which was the front page of the Daily Prophet. Its caption read: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back?

There was a picture of a dark mark over a burning muggle town that was littered with bodies.

"It's Voldemort?" Lily gasped in horror, and Severus looked up quickly to see the Headmaster's reaction.

"No, I do not believe so. I think it is another who has taken his place. But as the attacks seem to mimick his, I believe it must be the same followers."

"Why are you telling us?" Severus asked suddenly, his eyes meeting Dumbledore's piercing blue ones. Dumbledore stared firmly back over his half-moon spectacles.

"I want you to be prepared, Severus. You defeated Voldemort. His followers might want revenge."

"Oh, no." Lily started breathing very rapidly, her chest heaving up and down. She shook her head roughly. "No, no. This can't be happening."

"Lily, relax, it's fine." Severus said soothingly, reaching out to touch her cheek, but Lily leapt to her feet, terrified.

"It's happening all over again! You'll be killed, you'll be gone. No, no, no. I can't do this again." Lily cried, releasing Severus and running from the room.

"Lily!" Severus called after her, but she didn't come back. Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs awkwardly as Severus stood in a trance-like state for a moment before falling back into of the chairs.

"I'll talk to her later, she been getting really upset lately, and I don't know what to do anymore." Severus rubbed his eyes wearily and Dumbledore looked concerned.

"I didn't know she would be upset, Severus or I would have asked to talk to you privately."

"No, its not your fault. She's just afraid. But aren't we all?" Severus sighed. He looked up at the old man and voiced his next most important question. "Do you need my help again to fight this new Lord?"

Dumbledore shook his head lightly. "Not right now. You have enough on your plate. I will be reforming the Order if I can, and hopefully we can stop this before it gets too far. If I require your assistance, I will be sure to get message to you."

"Do you know, I bumped into Lucius Malfoy a few months ago in Diagon Alley. He spoke of another who will rise to take Voldemort's place, like he knew it was going to happen." Severus said, remembering suddenly the conversation with Malfoy.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Did he now? Well that's interesting."

"I hope that helps..maybe he could be interrogated or something."

"Yes, I will certainly look into it." Dumbledore stuffed the daily prophet article back into his robes and stood. "I'll leave you now, Severus. I am sorry to have bothered you, but I wanted you to know."

"No trouble. I'm glad you told me."

"Have a pleasant holiday, Severus." Dumbledore bowed his head again at the Potions' Master.

"You as well, Headmaster."

Severus remained seated as Dumbledore left the room. He closed his eyes, wondering what to say to Lily. This was upsetting news; he thought all that was over and he could just focus on Lily and his job. Now it looked like they had to go through Hell all over again. He sighed as he stood and headed for their room.

"Lily?" he called as he knocked on the door. There was no answer, but he pushed the door open anyway. Lily was sitting on the bed her knees tucked up under her chin as well as she could muster with her large stomach.

Lily looked up at him as he sat on the bed next to her. He placed his hand on her knee and gave her a small smile."It'll be fine. Nothing will happen to me, I promise."

"Don't say that. You can't promise me anything."

"Yes, I can, and I am promising it. I'll be here for you all the time. I'll never leave." Severus said, giving her knee a squeeze.

"James said that to me too, when we went into hiding, do you know that?" Lily said quietly. "_I won't let anything happen to us. We'll be safe, Lily. I'll be here for you._ And the next thing I know, he's gone and Harry's gone."

Severus gave an exasperated noise that caused Lily to glare at him.

"What?" she snapped, pushing his hand away.

"I don't know what else to tell you Lily. I'm trying. I'll make sure nothing will happen."

"It's going to go through the same cycle again, Sev. I'm going to be alone. They're going to take you and kill you-"

"Damn it, Lily!" Severus screamed and he leapt up. "Do you want me to be killed? You're saying it so matter-of-factly, do you see the future? Do you see me lying dead on the ground?"

Lily jumped, startled by this sudden outburst. "Of course I don't want you dead."

"Well every time I try to reassure you, that's what you say. I'm just so tired. And I'm scared too, but I don't go around moaning that I'm going to die! I'm trying to take care of you, but you're making it so damn hard! Be positive for once, will you?"

"Don't yell at me for being worried about you!" Lily stood up to her full height, which wasn't very tall, and shot daggers at Severus.

"You know it sounds to me you're more worried about yourself. If I die, you'll be left alone. Your life is repeating itself. Well, what about me? Now I have to worry about Death Eaters coming after me, I have to watch over you because you're an emotional wreck, I might be called into the Order if they need help, and you're afraid of being alone." Severus breathed quickly, trying to regain his composure. He was tired, he was drained, and he wanted to go to some remote corner of the world where no one knew him or his defeat of Voldemort. He ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. "I just don't know what you want me to do anymore. I'm giving everything I have for you. I'll gladly give my life for you if I have to, but don't go around saying I'm going to die." Severus stepped toward the door. "I just need some air." he closed the door behind him, leaving Lily stunned in the room.

He leaned against the hallway wall and fought the urge to pound his head against it. He already felt terrible about yelling at Lily when she was like this, but he wanted her to understand that he wouldn't leave her alone. He would be here no matter what. He sighed and started toward the front door. He would take a little walk to cool off, come back and they could sort things out like they always did.

"Hey," Remus popped his head out of the kitchen. He was back from work, and evidently sampling Lily's cooking, as Severus could tell by the spot of sauce on his chin. He looked concerned as he glanced at Severus. "Is everything okay? I heard you two yelling-"

Severus held up a hand to silence Remus, his anger returning. What business was it of his? "You know what? I don't need to tell you anything. Find out from Lily if you're so curious. I'm tired, and I'm done with this."

Remus' mouth fell open slightly at his tone and he winced as Severus slammed the front door behind him so hard the walls shook. What the hell was going on now?

"Severus!" Lily cried as she burst from their room. "Don't leave." she stopped in her tracks when she spotted Remus and looked away, ashamed.

"Lily, what happened? You two were fine when I left this morning." Remus touched her shoulder, and she shuddered.

"I'm ruining everything, Remus. It's my fault." Lily looked up at him. "Someone attacked a muggle town and set the Dark Mark over it. Dumbledore was here, he showed us. He wants Severus to be careful because they might come for him."

"What!" Remus yelped. "Voldemort's back? How?"

"No, not Voldemort. Dumbledore thinks it's someone else who's leading the Death Eaters." Lily shook her head. "I'm afraid they're going to kill Sev. I can't hold it together. I'm wearing him out, Remus, but I can't stop."

Remus gripped Lily by the shoulders. "Listen, it'll be okay. You should know by now Severus will do anything to protect you."

"Maybe he's doing too much. Have you seen him lately? He looks terrible! Its my fault! I should be gone with James and Harry, why did he leave me alive?I should be dead, I cause nothing but trouble!" Lily sobbed and she felt a sharp pain across her face as Remus slapped her. The tears were caught in her throat as she rubbed her cheek.

Remus looked surprised at his own action and glanced apologetically at Lily before continuing.

"Stop talking like that! You need to pull it together, for yourself, for the baby and most of all Severus. Maybe it was fate that you are alive. Where would Severus be without you? He's certainly happy you're alive, and so am I and Sirius. You need to stop thinking about the bad Lily. That's all I can tell you." he wrapped his arms around Lily hugging her tightly. "I just want you to be like your normal self again."

"Me, too Remus. Me too." Lily mumbled as she pressed her face into her friend's shoulder.

**8888888888888888888888**

Severus stormed down the path, angry at Lily, at Remus, at the Death Eaters. Why couldn't his life just be simple and easy for once? He was sure that he was cursed to have a terrible life.

"Hey, Sev. What's up!" Sirius called as he walked down the block from the opposite side. Great. Severus scowled at him as he came closer.

"What's wrong?"

"The same usual crap. I just need to be alone for a little while." Severus replied as he continued walking, hoping Sirius would get the hint. But Sirius turned and followed him back the way he came. "So what is it this time?"

Severus shook his head, not feeling like speaking.

Sirius nudged Severus' arm and grinned. "Potion gone wrong? Students not doing their homework?"

"Please just leave me alone. Lily and Remus are home, why don't you go pester them?"

"Aww you don't mean that." Sirius winked. "Was it Tonks and Remus? Did you catch them doing the naughty?"

"For Merlin's sake!" Severus spun around and pushed Sirius back. "Can you understand the English language? Go away! I'm not in the mood for your humor."

Sirius frowned as Severus stalked away down the street. He never saw Severus act that way before. Had something happened between him and Lily again?

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Yo, Remus? Lily?" Sirius stepped into Remus' house.

"We're in the kitchen." Remus called.

Sirius followed his voice to the brightly lit room where delicious smells were coming from."What the hell happened here while I was gone? I swear the whole world is chaos when I'm not around." Sirius took a seat at the kitchen table next to Lily. "Severus is just... wow."

When Lily didn't answer, instead choosing to take a sip of her hot tea, Remus explained. "The Death Eaters are back, and Dumbledore says they might be after him. And then Lily said some things."

"They're back?" Sirius' face fell dramatically. "How?"

"Lucius Malfoy knows something. He said another Dark Lord will rise. We talked to him in Diagon Alley a few months ago." Lily said quietly, swirling her tea in her mug.

"You never told us that." Remus frowned at her.

"I forgot about it. Until now."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Remus asked, feeling like this important information should definitely be passed on.

"Severus might have told him, he's smart that way." Lily said quietly, staring into the depths of her milky tea. She was silent for a moment before voicing a question. "What should I say to Sev?"

"With Severus, just give him an apology and a kiss and he'll be ecstatic and forgive you." Sirius said, leaning his chair back and swinging his feet up on the table. Remus scowled and pushed his feet off before telling Lily, "Just be happy for him. He just wants you to be happy."

"That's easier said then done."

"I'm sure when he comes back, you'll find the right words and you'll make up. You two always do." Remus brushed some dirt off the table from Sirius' shoes and glared at him.

Lily nodded, hoping he was right.

**88888888888888888888888**

Lily sat on the couch, worriedly glancing at the clock. It was late and Severus still wasn't home. Remus had gone to bed and Sirius had gone home after making her promise that if Severus wasn't back by a certain time, she would wake them and they would go look for him. It was just about nearing that time, too, and Lily rubbed her growing belly as she watched the minute hand tick around the face of the clock.

"Where are you Sev?" she whispered and as if on cue, Severus burst in, stumbling a bit.

"Oh my God, are you hurt?" Lily was at his side in a minute and closed the door behind him. He walked haphazardly across the room calling, "Lily?"

"Severus, I'm right here." she peered closely at him, realization hitting her. "Are you... drunk?"

"I don't know. Am I?" Severus asked seriously.

"Yes. You are." Lily wrapped him in a hug feeling horrible. "I'm so sorry, look what I did to you. I love you, Sev and I don't want you to die. I'll stand by you. I won't say anything like that again."

"I love you too." Severus reached his hand around Lily and touched the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. He dipped his head and planted kisses on the soft skin of her neck, making her tremble with desire in spite of the situation. "I love you." he whispered, hot breath on her ear and he nibbled her there.

"Severus, stop. We're in Remus' house."

"Where are we?" Severus looked confused. "I thought we were on our honeymoon."

Lily stifled a giggle, feeling a bit light-hearted for once. "Let's just get you to bed. " she tugged him to their room. He followed her somewhat unsteadily and fell onto the bed. "Just relax and go to sleep. When you feel better in the morning I can tell you all this again." she pulled off his shoes and through the covers over him, tucking him in.

"Wait, we're going to sleep?"

Lily giggled as she got into bed next to him. "Yes, it's night time." she kissed Severus' cheek. "Goodnight."

But Severus pulled her as close as her protruding belly would allow and kissed her deeply. "I want to show you how much I love you."

She inhaled deeply as Severus brought his hand up her thigh and massaged it. He nibbled at the soft skin on her neck and she gasped aloud. His hands worked at her blouse, opening it to reveal her belly.

"Our baby." Severus mumbled and trailed gentle kisses on her swollen stomach. Lily ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "Yeah Sev."

"And you're mine."

"Yes I am."

Severus' lips were warm on Lily's skin, and she closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. He stopped suddenly and glanced at Lily, his eyes having trouble focusing on her, but his steady.

"I never thought it would be this way. I knew that I would be alone forever. I would die alone, or at the hands of Lord Voldemort. But you..you changed that. I am happy now because of you."

Lily smiled guilty twirling a finger in Severus' hair. "I know I upset you Sev. I know you try to help, but I'm not helping myself."

Severus shook his head. "No, Lily. I couldn't live without you. Everything you are..its part of you, and I wouldn't change that ever. I upset you, too, I didn't mean what I said."

"I know. I know." Lily linked her hands around his neck and pulled him down so she could kiss him; it was hard for her to sit up now. She ran her hand under his shirt, around the waistband of his pants and he moaned into her mouth.

"Let me love you." he whispered in her ear, and Lily nodded, catching his lips again with her own.

"You're much more fun when you're drunk, Sev." Lily giggled, breaking the kiss. "We should get you drunk more often."

Severus smiled wickedly. "You should see what I have in store for you." he brushed her hair away from her face so he could see her sparkling emerald eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Show me then." Lily purred in his ear and Severus growled like an animal before diving in.

**888888888888888**

Remus padded through the dark house. He couldn't sleep knowing Severus was someone out there and Lily was waiting alone on the couch.

"Lily?" he whispered into the dark, patting the sofa to see if she fell asleep there, but his fingers only brushed cushions. Had Severus come back already? He walked down the hall, careful to be quiet just in case they were sleeping. He put an ear to their door when a loud cry startled him.

"Oh, Sev, where did you learn that?"

"How should I know? I'm drunk."

Remus jumped away from the door as if burned and hurried back to his room ignoring the moans and cries of ecstasy that followed him. He smiled grimly as he got back into his own bed and put a Silencing charm on his room. Whatever got them back together. He just hoped they would clean up after themselves when they were done.

**So now they know about the attack..will Dumbledore be smart enough to figure out what's going on? Let's see!**


	25. Resistance

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So, yeah probably only a few chapters left to this story. I'm gonna start tying everything up.**

**Chapter 25 "Resistance"**

Damius paced his bedroom at Malfoy Manor, unable to sit still. He knew Lucius was planning another raid, which Damius was to lead again. Damius had decided that he was done, he was out. He couldn't do this anymore. He desperately wanted to tell Bellatrix, and they could run away together, but he got the feeling she wouldn't be pleased with him. Damius continued pacing, his heart beating fast, Should he just leave and not tell anyone? What about his Bella? The thought of being without her made his heart twinge. But if she truly cared about him, wouldn't she understand why he couldn't do this?

**88888**

"Lucius, I am concerned for Damius." Bellatrix clasped her hands together where she was sitting in front of Lucius in his office. "I fear that this may be too much for him."

"He will have to deal with it Bella. He is Chosen." Lucius kept his eyes focused on the desk in front of him so he wouldn't have to look at his secret love. It was getting harder each day not to tell her how he felt and he had begun avoiding her to prevent any occurrences he might regret.

"Lucius, please look at me." Bellatrix' voice was like a melody to his ears, and he felt his head rising to meet her eyes. "Please, I don't know what to do. I have tried encouraging him, but I sense that he is still apprehensive." Bella shifted, and the fabric of her dress rippled, her bare gorgeous thigh showing through the slit in th side. Lucius practically felt his mouth watering at the sight, and had to glance at his desk again.

"Bella, I don't know what to tell you ." Lucius said, his grey eyes meeting her black ones.

Bella sighed, a sound that made Lucius' heart flutter. "He's just so ...young. Please come with me. We'll talk to him. We must make him understand." Bellatrix stood, holding a hand out for Lucius to join her.

Lucius cleared his throat. "I don't think that it will-"

"Please," Bellatrix whispered, her eyes dark. Lucius stood, and Bellatrix grasped his hand tightly, glad for some warm comfort. But to Lucius it meant something so much different. He shuddered visibly as Bella wrapped her arm around his, feeling her warmth, and before he knew what happened, before he could stop it, he had pressed his lips against hers.

Bellatrix stiffened, shocked, and Lucius took advantage of this to push her down on top of the desk, sending papers scattering to the floor. A beast had seemed to rise within him at her touch, and now it was in control.

Being pressed against the hard wood seemed to pry Bellatrix out of her shock and she turned her head away frantically. "Lucius, what are you doing?" she struggled in his grasp, but he didn't release her.

"I'm loving you, Bella. I can't help it. You're perfect in every way." he pressed down upon her, reaching a hand under her dress to massage her soft thigh. His lips found their way to her neck, eagerly kissing every spot he could reach.

"Stop!" Bellatrix cried, trying to push him away, but Lucius seemed not to hear her. His eyes grew dark with passion and lust, finally obtaining the thing he wanted most in the world: Bellatrix. He pushed a eager hand under the top of her dress, and she screamed. Lucius quickly pressed his lips against hers to prevent her from making any more noise, and pulled her dress strap down over one shoulder, needing more skin contact. Tears were flowing from Bella eyes now, the wetness touching Lucius' face as he pressed against her. His tongue worked wildly in her mouth, and she bit it, but he didn't seem to feel the pain.

There was suddenly a hurried knock on the door accompanied by a worried voice. "Lucius? Is everything alright?"

Lucius didn't seem to hear the voice, but Bellatrix's eyes widened at the familiar sound of her sister, and she grabbed the closest item on the desk, one of Lucius' wine glasses and threw it to the floor. The glass shattered into a million pieces, coating the floor like sparkling diamonds.

"Lucius?" Narcissa opened the door, worried about her husband, and stopped dead-cold at the sight in front of her. Her husband had her sister, who was supposed to be in Azkaban, pinned on his desk, hands working wildly under her dress and his lips abusing her with hard kisses and sharp nips.

Lucius still didn't look up until Narcissa screamed. The sound pieced him like a banshee. He pried himself off Bellatrix and stood up straight in front of his wife. She was supposed to be out with Draco this evening. He had not expected her to be home.

"What are you doing?" she screeched. "Bellatrix..how did she get out..why are you doing this to her Lucius?"

Lucius regarded her coldly. The bitch had been causing him nothing but trouble since he married her. She gave him a son, and then transformed him into a sappy caring child. She was glad the Dark Lord was destroyed. She was as bad as muggle filth at this point. And it was his job to rid the world of filth, so that was what he was going to do.

Bellatrix scurried away from Lucius now that he was preoccupied with Narcissa and huddled in a corner as his sister screamed obscenities at Lucius, who stared at her without a hint of guilt in his eyes. Bellatrix saw him reach for his infamous cane which held his wand, and she knew instantly what he was going to do.

"Narcissa!" she screamed, trying to warn her sister, but it was too late. Lucius raised the cane, pointing it at Narcissa.

"Quit whining, bitch." Narcissa's mouth opened in horror as her husband screamed, "Avada kedavra."

The green light from the wand hit her square in the chest, and she instantly slumped to the floor, a pile in the doorway.

Lucius laughed at the sight. Something had happened to him after he had kissed Bella- he felt powerful, alive. He could do anything, have anything he wanted. And he wanted Narcissa dead, and Bellatrix in his arms. And so it would be.

"No!" Bellatrix screamed, running over to her sister and kneeling beside her. Even after everything Lucius had said, she still shared a bond with Narcissa, a bond that stayed with her. She still cared about her sister, one of the few people that had stayed in her heart, and now she was gone.

"Come, Bella. Let me take you." Lucius held his hand out, smiling maniacally and Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

"You think I would go to you after what you did? You're disgusting." Bellatrix spat.

Lucius pulled his lips back in an animal-like snarl. He would have Bellatrix-she desired him, it was clear, but she just couldn't admit it to herself.

A sudden soft pattering made both Lucius and Bellatrix look up.

"Daddy!" little Draco said, holding his arms out to his father, who glared at the boy. Bellatrix looked fearfully up at Lucius; what was he going to do? Would he kill his only son?

**8888**

Damius was lost in his thoughts, pacing, pacing, until he heard faint screaming coming from downstairs. What the- he glanced up, torn from his mind. Was that Bella? He quickly went to his door and heard another scream. Without even closing the door behind him, he ran to the sound; what was happening?

**88888**

Lucius considered his son in very much the same way he regarded his wife: filth to be cleansed. He would finish this, nice and clean. He smiled a the child and raised his wand as Bellatrix looked on in horror.

**88888**

Damius found his way threw the corridors down to Lucius' ofice where all the noise was coming from. The sight that met his eyes made him sick to his stomach: Narcissa, Lucius' wife dead on the floor, Bellatrix cradling her body, and Lucius pointing his wand at the little boy who must be his son. He would not let Lucius kill another innocent person. He stepped behind Lucius so he could be seen now.

"He's just a kid." Damius said quietly, placing a hand on the little boy's shoulder. The kid looked up at him confusedly, probably trying to make sense of the situation.

"Damius!" Bellatrix said , relief breaking over her face at the sight of him. "Tell him to stop! He must not kill Draco. You are his Lord."

"No, I am not. But I want to do the right thing, and that's why I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore. I can't kill people."

Bellatrix looked disappointed at Damius, but he ignored her. If that's how she felt, she really didn't care about his well being, only power, and maybe they weren't meant for each other after all.

Lucius raised his wand, snarling. "Then you are worthless to me as well."

Before Lucius uttered another spell, Damius had scooped up Draco and ran. He didn't look back at Bellatrix, who looked after them with an expression of crushed disbelief. If she truly loved him, she would follow and give up life as a Death Eater for him. He was slightly hurt that he didn't hear her footsteps coming after him, but it told him that she'd rather remain a Death Eater then be with him.

Damius ran until he reached the giant front doors, flashing his wand so they swung open, and falling through them into the night. Draco screamed in his arms, tears falling from his eyes now because he was being taken from his family. Damius wished he could explain to the infant what was happening, but it was impossible. When he reached the vast lawns of the Malfoy Estate, he spun on the spot, Apparating to the only place he could think of: home.

**888888**

The house was just as he remembered it, except older. It had been boarded up by the town, a note of condemnation posted on the door. Damius hurried up the steps, ignoring the note, and pointed his wand at the door, causing it to fly open. Draco was sniffling now, the tears drying on his face and Damius patted his head before setting him down in the dark hallway. Draco clung to his leg, miserable and scared.

"Come on." Damius took Draco's hand and used his wand to light the way, leading him down the hall, remembering every turn until he reached the living room. There was nothing here except for an old broken chair, which Damius transfigured into a cot for Draco.

"Tomorrow I'm going to find someone who can help us." Damius told the boy, lifting him up onto the cot. He pulled his cloak off and threw it over Draco. "I have a brother...if I can find him, he can help."

Damius leaned against the cot and felt Draco's little hand gripping his robes tightly. "So your name is Draco, huh?" Damius smiled. "I like it." Draco's eyes were wide in the dark, and Damius reached to pat the boy's head. "Don't worry. It'll be okay."

Damius felt a warm feeling rise in him as he watched Draco's eyes slowly close. Maybe he had done a lot of bad things in the past, but at least he had saved one innocent life tonight.

**so..review if you want.**


End file.
